Petshop of Horrors: Despedida
by Calerom
Summary: O que aconteceria quando tudo aquilo que você amou, a promessa da sua vida é desfeita pela dolorosa realidade da perda? Vá à Chinatown procurar por uma singular loja aonde pode se comprar Amor, Sonhos e Esperanças... Tudo isto por um preço.
1. Dor

PET SHOP OF HORRORS  
  
DESPEDIDA   
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/09/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Versão Atual: 28/09/2003. -1.1.  
  
Final:  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Love Hina: História original por Ken Akamatsu.  
  
Versão em TV/Ova: Xebec Studios / TV Tokyo  
  
Pet Shop of Horrors: História original por Matsuri Akino.  
  
Versão em vídeo: Dark House.   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Love Hina como Pet Shop of Horrors não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam nas séries citadas acima, quaisquer que sejam suas versões são de minha criação pessoal. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13. Contém uma temática forte (drama misturado com sobrenatural), descrição de mortes violentas, linguagem grosseira (quase todos vindos do personagem Leon) e situações eróticas.  
  
PRÓLOGO:   
  
Despedida.  
  
Era uma tarde triste de outono. Os raios de sol que tentavam aparecer ao longo do horizonte tingiam de vermelho, azul-escuro e dourado as bordas das nuvens que prenunciavam uma tempestade iminente.  
  
Num pequeno cemitério localizado na periferia da cidade de Los Angeles, Estados Unidos, um caixão aguardava para ser baixado à sepultura e o seu ocupante, para as despedidas finais.   
  
Diante dele, um idoso sacerdote pronunciava os ritos finais na presença de um grupo de pessoas vestidas de preto que acompanhavam em doloroso silêncio o momento de dizer adeus.   
  
O nome do recém-falecido era Keitarô Urashima.   
  
Era um jovem de origem japonesa e devia pouco mais de 27 anos de idade, não fazendo mais do que um ano que estava morando nos Estados Unidos.   
  
Era arqueólogo de profissão, formado pela Universidade de Tóquio há poucos anos atrás, tendo publicado alguns trabalhos sobre suas descobertas em revistas especializadas e sites da Internet.   
  
Presentes ao enterro estavam sua bela esposa, várias amigas do falecido e alguns parentes mais próximos.  
  
A sua infeliz esposa, Naru Urashima - ex-Narusegawa - chorava sem parar diante do caixão, sendo amparada pelas suas amigas Mitsune Konno e Mutsumi Otohime, que vieram de Japão para participar do enterro. Elas estavam também muito comovidas e muito cansadas devido à longa viagem de avião, mas agüentavam como podiam.  
  
A seu lado, uma linda adolescente chamada Shinobu Maehara estava começando a passar mal, sendo amparada por uma moça alta com cabelos negros lisos e por uma adolescente de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e pele bem morena.  
  
Todas elas tinham em comum o fato de terem morado há anos atrás numa hospedaria Hinata-sou e de terem conhecido Keitarô, que acabou tornando-se o gerente ("kanrinin") do estabelecimento.   
  
E quase todas as jovens mulheres presentes no enterro também tinham em comum o fato de terem - em maior ou menor grau - se apaixonado por ele.  
  
Um pouco mais distante do caixão, mas igualmente pesarosos, estavam o professor Noriyasu Seta - mentor do falecido, sua Esposa Haruka Urashima - tia de Keitarô - e a filha adotiva do casal, a jovem Sarah Mac Dougal. Junto com eles estavam os pais do falecido e uma velhinha que chorava silenciosamente a morte de seu neto. Ela era a vovó Hina, proprietária da antiga hospedaria da qual Keitarô foi "kanrinin" durante anos seguidos.   
  
Havia mais uma pessoa presente no enterro: Uma estranha jovem totalmente vestida de preto e de roxo, carregando no colo uma gata preta com orelhas compridas.   
  
Embora extremamente comovida, ela não disse palavra alguma e aparentemente não chorou uma lágrima sequer durante todo este tempo, não se misturando com os outros.  
  
O momento mais pungente da cerimônia foi quando o sacerdote terminou os ritos finais e os funcionários do cemitério foram fechar o caixão ao seu lugar.   
  
Todas as garotas choraram bastante e tanto Naru, como a jovem Shinobu Maehara tiveram que ser amparadas no momento em que a tampa foi fixada.  
  
Os instantes finais pareceram durar uma eternidade para aqueles corações comovidos, mas nenhum dos presentes queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo e ninguém desejava que o caixão fosse de fato colocado no local aonde fora designado.  
  
Mal ele havia sido baixado na sepultura e a primeira pá de terra havia sido jogada em cima dele, ouviu-se um grito pungente de dor e desespero:  
  
- Por quê? Meu Deus! Por que ele se foi? Não, não é justo! - Dizia em voz alta a jovem viúva, chorando convulsivamente, sujando o seu longo e belo vestido negro ao ficar de joelhos no gramado agora úmido do cemitério.  
  
Suas lágrimas e as dos presentes se misturavam com as primeiras gotas de chuva que começavam a cair naquele final de tarde.  
  
Ao longe daquela cena, um homem trajando uma camiseta preta com um ideograma chinês pintado em branco, um blazer azul escuro, calças jeans surradas, usando óculos escuros e de tênis branco assistia a tudo, embora não fosse parente, amigo ou sequer conhecido da vítima.   
  
Ele devia ter cerca de 30 anos, era muito alto - mais de um metro e oitenta e quatro - e tinha cabelos loiros compridos, presos num extravagante rabo de cavalo.  
  
Escondido por debaixo do blazer, ele carregava uma pistola Beretta modelo 92 calibre 9 milímetros Parabellum para ser usada em casos de emergência.   
  
E portava um documento, identificando-o como membro da divisão de homicídios do Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles (LAPD).  
  
O rapaz loiro chamava-se Leon Orcot e era policial de carreira, embora sua aparência e visual não encorajasse esta descrição.   
  
Ele se lembra que há um dia e meio, ele foi enviado numa manhã cinzenta para atender uma ocorrência 911 (emergência) no apartamento da jovem Naru Urashima, que estava à beira do desespero ao encontrar seu marido inconsciente, caído na entrada do banheiro.   
  
Leon - após constatar a gravidade da situação - mandou chamar socorro imediatamente (a jovem esposa estava desesperada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa) e ajudou a levar o inconsciente Keitarô às pressas ao hospital mais próximo. Só que ele acabou não resistindo, vindo a falecer poucas horas mais tarde.  
  
A causa mortis foi apontada como sendo uma congestão cerebral, não havendo evidências de qualquer circunstância externa, como ferimentos na cabeça ou uso de drogas.   
  
A hipótese de assalto ou assassinato foi descartada, pelo fato de não haver marcas de violência ou objetos roubados no apartamento.   
  
E segundo o testemunho da moça, o Sr. Urashima estava muito bem de saúde na véspera.  
  
Leon entendeu que tinha feito o que podia, em termos de ajuda humanitária, inclusive indo ao enterro de uma pessoa que lhe era totalmente desconhecida.   
  
Não havia muito que dizer à jovem que acabara de perder o seu marido e o caso do Senhor Urashima seria apenas mais uma estatística dos vários óbitos que ocorriam naquela grande cidade.   
  
O caso dele estava fora do alcance da Divisão de Homicídios, já que aparentemente o rapaz falecera de causas naturais e não de morte violenta.  
  
Ao se preparar para sair do cemitério, Leon reparou na grande quantidade de amigas que o finado tinha - e que haviam feito o sacrifício de pegar um vôo de última hora para poderem chegar a tempo no enterro.   
  
Todas por sinal, muito bonitas, embora pessoalmente o policial preferisse as loiras com seios fartos e bundas proeminentes.  
  
- Porra, como um cara magrela e feio daqueles podia ter tantas amigas lindas -sem contar a esposa, que é um autêntico avião? - Indagava-se o policial consigo mesmo, imaginando uma injustiça do destino.   
  
Ele, Leon, - com todos seus atributos físicos invejáveis - tinha que se contentar apenas em ficar "admirando" os seus inúmeros pôsteres de revistas eróticas que infestavam o seu singelo apartamento aonde morava.   
  
- Se um dia for morrer, gostaria de ser que nem ele: Ter traçado toda aquela mulherada! Este tal de Urashima deve ter sido um cara de sorte... - Monologava Leon sem saber da realidade enquanto se preparava para dar a partida em seu carro. Ironicamente um modelo esporte da mesma nacionalidade daqueles japas.   
  
De temperamento fortemente pragmático, Leon não se preocupava em perder tempo com especulações metafísicas e nem tampouco com a realidade da vida e da morte.   
  
As suas preocupações mais profundas - quando não estava numa missão - se resumiam em assistir programas de luta livre e de auditório na TV, entupir a barriga de cerveja, ler revistas pornôs e paquerar qualquer garota simpática que desse mole com ele.   
  
Certo, ele tinha também a secretária do Departamento de Polícia - a bonita Jill - para encher a paciência, só que ela já estava por demais precavida contra as táticas do nosso policial.  
  
Pensando no que iria fazer para gastar o resto de seu dia de folga, ele teria que passar a limpo o relatório do caso Maybach para o Departamento de Homicídios, mas estava de saco cheio para isto.   
  
Escrever nunca foi o seu forte e somente se sentia inspirado quando podia reparar nas curvas do corpo de Jill.   
  
Se ainda desse tempo para passar num supermercado, ele iria comprar algumas latas de cerveja, uma pizza de fango com catupiry, pacotes de batata-frita e meio quilo de bife para a janta. Sem esquecer de alugar uma fita de vídeo pornô hardcore na locadora mais próxima, para assistir à noite.   
  
Antes de ir embora, Leon olha pela última vez para aquela viúva. Definitivamente para ele não lembrava nem um pouco uma japonesa típica - daquelas com o peito liso e a bunda que nem uma tábua. Para começar, o cabelo era meio ruivo, tinha um belo par de seios (grandes e macios, como Leon gostava) e uma bunda de fazer inveja a muita loira. Será que ela era mestiça? Pode ser.   
  
Dando um suspiro, certo de que nunca mais veria aquela jovem senhora, Leon dá partida no motor do seu carro e volta para o centro da cidade. Amanhã seria um dia duro para ele - enfrentar uma bronca do seu chefe, escrever relatórios, visitar necrotérios e atender eventuais ocorrências. Los Angeles não era uma cidade exatamente pacífica e certamente teria muito serviço para o jovem policial fazer para o resto de sua vida.   
  
CAPÍTULO 01:   
  
Dor.  
  
Dez dias mais tarde após o enterro...  
  
Uma jovem ruiva de cabelos longos andava sem destino pelas ruas daquela cidade grande da América do Norte.   
  
Naru Urashima estava inconsolável ao ver seu casamento - que se afigurava como a realização de uma grande promessa de infância - ter sido estilhaçado pelas garras do Destino.   
  
Seu amado Keitarô se fora para a Eternidade e o vazio em sua vida era grande demais para ser preenchido pelas lembranças do passado que seu foi e pelas saudades de um futuro que não se concretizou.  
  
Entre lágrimas, ela relembra dos quase oito anos aonde sua vida transcorrera normalmente, desde o primeiro dia em que conheceu Keitarô Urashima até o casamento.   
  
Certo que nem sempre, a vida de casada era um mar de rosas.   
  
De vez em quando, os dois ficavam vários dias sem se ver - ele em suas pesquisas arqueológicas nos desertos da Califórnia e ela ministrando aulas numa escola secundária particular, enquanto fazia pós-graduação em Direito Internacional na famosa University of Califórnia-Los Angeles (UCLA) - além de algumas brigas e discussões esporádicas por diferenças de gostos e temperamentos.   
  
O salário de ambos era apenas ligeiramente suficiente para passar o mês e a vida continuava agitada como sempre.  
  
Contudo, o amor que ambos sentiam era bastante forte e eles tinham a esperança de poder formar uma família amorosa e unida.   
  
Já estavam pensando inclusive nos preparativos para o primeiro filho e ela tinha agendado uma visita ao ginecologista.  
  
Contudo, tudo isto se desvaneceu diante da realidade da Morte.  
  
Os primeiros dias após o enterro foram terríveis. Naru somente conseguiu suportá-los, graças a ajuda de suas amigas Mitsune e Mutsumi, que ficaram alguns dias junto com ela em seu apartamento, um pequeno dois quartos que ficava perto do bairro de Westwood, onde ficava a UCLA e vários colégios de renome.   
  
A jovem Naru chorava todos os dias e dependia das amigas até para ter ânimo de trabalhar, comer, beber e dormir.   
  
Mal cuidava da sua higiene pessoal e o seu rosto parecia com o de uma morta-viva. As olheiras e os cabelos desgrenhados enfeiavam aquela fisionomia outrora tão linda e tão cheia de vida.  
  
Ela estava quase sempre deprimida, com breves surtos de agressividade. Caixas e cartelas de remédios começaram a fazer companhia na sua cabeceira, e durante aquela semana, ela ficou bêbada mais de uma vez. Só a presença das amigas impediu-a de fazer alguma besteira radical.  
  
Embora estivessem igualmente abatidas pelo trágico incidente, Kitsune e Mutsumi estavam em melhores condições e na medida do possível cuidaram para que Naru não tivesse um colapso definitivo, fazendo-a viver.  
  
Contudo, as suas amigas tiveram que ir embora para o Japão alguns dias depois, por motivos profissionais, e ela ficou novamente sozinha.  
  
Neste intervalo, Naru Urashima pensou em várias coisas, como abandonar a sua bolsa de estudos, largar tudo e voltar para o Japão.   
  
Só que faltavam poucos meses para terminar seu programa de pós-graduação e não podia se dar ao luxo de tomar uma decisão precipitada.   
  
Ela estava iniciando uma carreira brilhante no mundo acadêmico e precisava incrementar o seu currículo para conseguir um emprego decente em qualquer Universidade e não podia errar.   
  
Só que tudo isto agora pouco significava para Naru, cujos sonhos de felicidade haviam ruído como um frágil castelo de areia feito por crianças diante da chuva torrencial.  
  
Por sorte, naquela tarde ela não iria ministrar nenhuma aula no elegante colégio aonde trabalhava. E sentia-se sem ânimo para digitar um trabalho escolar.   
  
Após ter tomado um banho reforçado, escovado os dentes e fazer a maquilagem, Naru trocou de roupa e decidiu sair para espairecer a sua mente, tomando um táxi em direção ao centro da cidade.  
  
Los Angeles era obviamente uma cidade gigantesca e o seu trânsito era caótico para quem não o conhecia. Cada bairro que compunha a metrópole era como se fosse uma cidade de porte médio dentro de um conjunto ainda mais gigantesco. Embora tivesse metrô e várias linhas de ônibus, o seu sistema de transporte era considerado mais problemático do que outras cidades como Paris ou Tóquio.   
  
Naru morava num pequeno conjunto de apartamentos de classe média num bairro perto de Westwood. E ironicamente, desde que chegou a Los Angeles, ainda conhecia muito pouco desta enorme cidade.   
  
Por não saber dirigir, Naru costumava ir de ônibus ou de carona para a UCLA e o colégio onde estava empregada como professora substituta de meio período ficava a uns quinze minutos de caminhada. Ela ainda teve sorte - apesar do aluguel do pequeno apartamento ser uma facada - já que muitos estudantes estrangeiros que vinham estudar em Los Angeles somente conseguiam vagas em casas que ficavam no mínimo a 45 minutos de distância da Universidade, cujos alojamentos viviam sempre lotados.   
  
Enquanto Keitarô estava vivo, a sua rotina diária era a seguinte: Acordava cedo, tomava uma ducha rápida, fazia o desjejum e dependendo da grade de aulas, ia ou na UCLA ou no Colégio aonde lecionava matemática como professora para uma classe de segundo grau.   
  
Embora fosse meio incomum para uma aluna de Direito, o fato era que Naru sempre se deu bem em todas as matérias que estudava, tendo sido a melhor aluna do Japão em sua época, o que fez ela ser aprovada com relativa facilidade.   
  
Em seguida, ela almoçava no campus ou num pequeno restaurante localizado perto do colégio aonde trabalhava. Na parte da tarde, mais aulas, trabalhos acadêmicos ou reuniões com supervisores.   
  
Depois, quando tinha tempo, voltava para o apartamento para fazer uma janta rápida, tomar uma ducha e voltar de novo para a Universidade. A sua jornada terminava perto da meia noite. Apenas tinha tempo livre nos sábados à tarde ou nos domingos.  
  
Ironicamente, Naru pouco conhecia dos principais pontos da segunda maior cidade dos Estados Unidos. Nunca foi à celebríssima Hollywood e nem deu um passeio sequer no badaladíssimo bairro de Beverly Hills.   
  
Pelo fato de seu marido andar sempre ocupado - e duro - e dela não saber dirigir, Naru não teve a oportunidade de visitar as praias de Santa Monica e Malibu, fazer uma visitinha ao Yosemite Park ou freqüentar algum evento no Hollywood Bowl. O único "cartão-postal" que conhecia da histórica cidade era a UCLA e olhe lá.   
  
Apenas uma ou duas vezes pôde ir à Little Tokyo, o centro cultural e comercial da colônia japonesa de Los Angeles, similar ao Bairro da Liberdade em São Paulo, e mesmo assim apenas para comprar livros e fazer compras.   
  
Andando sem rumo, ela relembra várias passagens de sua vida junto com Keitarô, começando pelo desastrado incidente da chegada dele na pensão Hinata - quando foi confundido com um tarado ao entrar no banho feminino onde ela estava no momento - as brigas do início, o fracasso de ambos no vestibular de 1999, a longa viagem até Okinawa, a primeira vez em que saíra junto com ele para passear, o primeiro beijo, a primeira declaração de amor dele, a sua resposta que somente veio meses depois...   
  
Até culminar na cerimônia de casamento e na romântica lua de mel, numa ilha paradisíaca.  
  
Em lágrimas, ela lembrava que o seu sonho era de ter três filhos com o seu futuro marido: - duas meninas e um menino - e que planejava lecionar para os jovens quando terminasse os estudos de pós-graduação.   
  
Na realidade, Naru estava até superando a si mesma: Havia se formado entre os primeiros de sua turma de Direito na prestigiosa Universidade de Tóquio e conseguiu em seguida uma bolsa para fazer pós-graduação nos Estados Unidos, em Los Angeles.   
  
A decisão de se separar da turma de garotas com a qual convivera durante vários anos não foi fácil, mas Keitarô havia conseguido um importante trabalho a ser feito no Oeste dos Estados Unidos, graças à influência do seu mentor e professor Noriyasu Seta, que tinha alguns contatos por lá.   
  
Depois, ele já conhecia Los Angeles, pelo fato de ter trabalhado junto com o professor durante seis meses num programa de intercâmbio, entre Novembro de 2000 a Abril de 2001, quando se ausentou da pensão Hinata e Naru assumiu temporariamente o cargo de "kanrinin".  
  
A atual transferência de Keitarô para os EUA veio a calhar, estando ele ocupado com o estudo das antigas tribos indígenas dos Desertos do Oeste daquele país.  
  
De repente, entre as lembranças do passado, veio um pensamento bobo:   
  
Será que as meninas da Pensão sentiram falta do atrapalhado, pervertido e desastrado ex-kanrinin do Hinata Sou?   
  
Tudo bem, elas devem ter se acostumado com o tempo - era o que Naru pensava.   
  
Afinal de contas, antes mesmo de casar com Keitarô, ele já vivia viajando constantemente, passando metade do tempo fora do Japão, entre as Ilhas Pararacelso e Moldol.   
  
Sua velha amiga Mutsumi ainda estava terminando os estudos na Toudai e iria se formar em breve. Talvez voltasse para Okinawa para morar com a família a família ou talvez continuasse em Tóquio, caso conseguisse algum emprego fixo por lá.   
  
A aloprada Kaolla dividia o seu tempo entre as aulas da faculdade e a continuação do projeto Mecha-Tama. Mais dia ou menos dia, ela voltaria ao seu país de origem e se casaria por lá, tornando-se rainha.   
  
A Motoko estava ganhando popularidade junto ao público juvenil como escritora e roteirista de histórias de samurais, e até a pequena Shinobu estava às voltas com seus novos admiradores depois que se transformou numa linda mulher.  
  
Apenas sua velha amiga Mitsune Konno continuava a mesma, dirigindo a casa de chá Hinata, com os seus instáveis e efêmeros casos amorosos.   
  
A freqüência de apostas em corridas de cavalo e das bebidas caíra drasticamente, depois que ela teve que aprender a ser mais responsável em assuntos financeiros.   
  
Se Mitsune soubesse tocar a casa de chá direitinho, daria para ela viver decentemente sem ter que viver correndo para lá e para cá como fazia antes - pensava Naru, que, a despeito da irresponsabilidade de sua amiga, continuava gostando muito dela.   
  
Quanto tempo teria se passado? Minutos? Horas?   
  
Naru somente tinha percebido que já estava no bairro de Chinatown quando notara os luminosos com caracteres chineses, as fachadas ricamente ornamentadas e as lojinhas aonde podiam encontrar qualquer coisa que desafiasse a imaginação.  
  
Ela sentiu ao mesmo tempo um misto de ansiedade e de medo.  
  
Ansiedade porque já ouvira falar da fama deste bairro e pensara em conhecê-lo profundamente, talvez convidando Keitarô para jantar num restaurante típico ou passar na feira de rua no final de semana aonde se vendia praticamente de tudo.   
  
Só que nunca tiveram uma oportunidade... As aulas e as escavações consumiam boa parte do tempo livre de ambos.  
  
Medo porque Naru também sabia da fama do lado sombrio desta miríade de casas e lojinhas peculiares incrustadas entre prédios modernos e arranha-céus feitos de aço e de vidro fumê, que abrigavam poderosas corporações e sociedades secretas mortíferas.  
  
Ela suspeitava inclusive que seu ex-tutor Seta - e a tia de Keitarô, Haruka - tivesse cruzado o caminho destas organizações malignas em seus dias de aventureiros, há vários anos atrás.   
  
Chinatown era também conhecida por suas histórias misteriosas, pelos seus becos escuros e pelo fato de que as regras da chamada civilização ocidental não funcionavam por lá.   
  
Mesmo a polícia mantinha-se à parte daquele bairro, limitando-se a patrulhar as ruas e atender acontecimentos de rotina.   
  
Apenas crimes banais como brigas de vizinhos, bebedeiras e pequenos roubos tinham chances de serem resolvidos, e mesmo assim, se fossem óbvios demais.  
  
A lei do silêncio que imperava na comunidade sino-asiática impedia que casos mais "pesados" fossem desvendados, deixando a Lei de mãos atadas.  
  
E Naru sabia muito bem disto, como estudante de Direito.  
  
O anonimato das multidões de rostos desconhecidos e inexpressivos que se apertavam nas ruas e vielas era simplesmente opressivo.  
  
Ela se assustou ao ver na rua uma jovem adolescente extravagantemente vestida e maquilada como uma prostituta - que não tinha mais do que 14 anos e estava drogada - ser empurrada para dentro de uma limosine por um rapaz de óculos escuros, e vestido com roupas de grife - provavelmente um cafetão ou membro de gangue.  
  
E em seguida, ela quase tropeça num velhinho vestido em trajes rústicos que levava num recipiente de vidro uma porção de aranhas. Seria uma extravagância ou aqueles bichos nojentos iriam fazer parte de algum prato exótico ou de algum remédio bizarro?   
  
Já estava escurecendo rapidamente e ela ficou com medo de se perder num bairro que nem conhecia direito.   
  
Voltar de ônibus em plena hora do rush estava fora de questão. Os coletivos viviam sempre lotados e Naru morria de medo de se confundir e pegar o ônibus errado. A única linha que estava acostumada era a que levava de sua casa para a universidade.   
  
Quanto ao metrô, Naru nunca havia usado-o em Los Angeles e não estava habituada com as baldeações. Neste ponto, ela estava mais acostumada com Tóquio que com a metrópole americana.  
  
Naru tentou chamar um táxi dentre os vários que estavam na rua, só que, ou alguém já tinha chamado eles ou alguma pessoa conseguia pegar o veículo antes dela. Pegar um táxi na hora do rush no centro da cidade era quase que um milagre.  
  
Como último recurso, ela tentou chamar um rádio-táxi pelo seu celular. Só que ao abrir a sua bolsa, ela percebe que esqueceu o aparelho no apartamento.  
  
Praguejando a si mesma, ela tinha duas opções: arriscar-se a andar pelas ruas até encontrar um ponto de táxi - o que era arriscado na hora do rush - ou conseguir entrar em algum estabelecimento comercial e ter a sorte de convencer alguma boa alma a deixar ela usar o telefone.  
  
Olhares cobiçosos de homens maduros começavam a reparar em sua figura elegantemente vestida e em seu belo corpo, bem proporcionado.   
  
A jovem viúva - com vergonha - continuava o seu caminho sem saber direito aonde ia, ignorando as cantadas maliciosas de adolescentes desocupados e até mesmo de alguns indivíduos bem vestidos, atraídos por sua beleza singular.   
  
De súbito, ela sente-se chamada por uma tabuleta escrita tanto em chinês como em inglês. O aviso indicava a entrada de uma pequena loja decorada ao estilo oriental e as portas de fino acabamento ainda estavam abertas.  
  
Pelo menos o exterior indicava mais confiabilidade do que os toscos prédios vizinhos, nos quais abrigavam mercadinhos, lojas de quinquilharias e Deus sabe lá mais o quê.  
  
Em cima da tabuleta se lia: "Count D's Pet Shop".  
  
Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, Naru decide entrar neste local. 


	2. Descoberta

PET SHOP OF HORRORS  
  
DESPEDIDA  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/09/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Versão atual: 28/09/2003 - 1.1.  
  
Final:  
  
E-MAIL: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Love Hina: História original por Ken Akamatsu.  
  
Versão em TV/Ova: Xebec Studios / TV Tokyo  
  
Pet Shop of Horrors: História original por Matsuri Akino.  
  
Versão em vídeo: Dark House.   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Love Hina como Pet Shop of Horrors não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam nas séries citadas acima, quaisquer que sejam suas versões são de minha criação pessoal. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13. Contém uma temática forte (drama misturado com sobrenatural), descrição de mortes violentas, linguagem grosseira (quase todos vindos do personagem Leon) e situações eróticas.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2:   
  
Descoberta.  
  
Eram quase seis horas da tarde e um estranho ser alado aguardava impaciente o seu mestre a fazer uma pausa para o chá da tarde.   
  
O estranho ser lembrava uma mistura de rato com coelho e era graciosamente lindo. Contudo, havia um detalhe perturbador nele: Ele flutuava no ar com a ajuda de um par de asas de morcego, suas patas traseiras eram semelhantes às nadadeiras de um pato e tinha dois chifres pontudos em cima de sua cabeça.   
  
- Ki, Ki. - Dizia, suplicante, o animalzinho para o seu dono, que estava acabando de fazer a limpeza de um enorme mostruário.  
  
- Ah, sim, Q-chan, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa para tomarmos um chá. Pelo visto, hoje o nosso movimento está um tanto fraco. - Comentava o aparente proprietário do local para a mascote, como se este compreendesse sua língua.  
  
A criatura era chamada de Q-chan e era um exemplar único no mundo.   
  
Seus olhos vivos e perspicazes pareciam ser mais do que os de um simples animal, ganhando uma dimensão toda humana.   
  
O seu mestre chamava-se Count D. Ninguém sabia o seu nome verdadeiro e nem o que a abreviatura significava.   
  
Ele era uma figura peculiar, mesmo para os padrões orientais: Era de estatura maior do que a média, cabelos lisos e compridos de cor verde-escura - quase negra, compleição magra e com as unhas das mãos muito compridas e bem tratadas.   
  
Em contraste com a sua tez branca e pálida de sua pele, ele vestia no momento uma elegante túnica chinesa feita de seda e com detalhes dourados nas golas da túnica e no colarinho. Um dragão chinês bordado na diagonal da túnica completava o estranho traje.  
  
Quem não o conhecesse direito, confundiria facilmente o Conde com uma mulher tipicamente chinesa.  
  
Count D já se preparava para fazer o seu habitual chá acompanhado de uma deliciosa fatia de torta - comprada numa das mais caras confeitarias da cidade - quando ele ouviu um barulho brusco vindo do lado da entrada.  
  
- Q-chan, vamos! Aconteceu alguma coisa! - Ele saijunto com o seu estranho bichinho em direção à porta, passando pela loja propriamente dita.  
  
Ao chegar no hall de entrada, Count D fica surpreso ao ver Naru de joelhos no final da escadaria, gemendo baixinho. Ela não tinha reparado que a loja ficava no subterrâneo e dera um passo em falso, escorregando pelos degraus duros de pedra.   
  
- Ai, ui, era só o que faltava... (será que ele é gay?) - Murmurava ela, enquanto Count D ajudava-a a se erguer. Por sorte o acidente não havia sido grave, afora o susto.   
  
Naru havia machucado levemente o joelho direito e o cotovelo esquerdo ao escorregar nos degraus. Afora isto, suas longas meias de lycra que usava ficaram arranhadas e inaproveitáveis.   
  
Com uma delicadeza enorme, D ajuda Naru a se levantar e a acomoda num elegante sofá localizado na sala de espera, enquanto Q-chan olha, preocupado.  
  
- Seja bem vinda à minha loja de animais, e peço mil desculpas pelo acidente... Se me permite, irei providenciar imediatamente os primeiros socorros. - Disse Count D, inclinando-se para fazer uma elegante reverência.  
  
Reprimindo uma careta de dor, Naru consente com um sim.   
  
Era o mínimo que este cara deveria fazer, pensava ela. Se ele não se tocasse, iria levar uma grande lição.  
  
Por que não havia uma placa em inglês indicando: "Cuidado: Escada" na porta?   
  
Depois, a escada somente tinha um corrimão de segurança e os degraus eram bem duros e angulosos, por sinal.   
  
Uma criança que entrasse correndo por ali iria fatalmente se machucar.  
  
Naru estava até pensando em processar o negligente dono desta loja de animais, quando ela repara no estranho bichinho que estava flutuando à sua frente, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo doce e inquisitivo, como se estivesse analisando sua alma.  
  
- Q-quem é você? - Naru fica espantada ao ver Q-chan à sua frente. Certo que em sua vida ela já havia visto seres estranhos como a tartaruga voadora Tama-chan, os estranhos seres da Ilha Pararacelso e as invenções malucas de Kaolla Su. Só que não tinha visto parecido com aquela criatura ao mesmo tempo bizarra e graciosa.   
  
- Ki, Ki. - O animalzinho sorri para a jovem ruiva e um brilho em seus pequenos olhos demonstra simpatia pela moça.  
  
- Que gracinha!... Qual é o seu nome? - Naru finalmente deixa-se levar pela curiosidade e faz uma carícia na cabecinha do bichinho voador, que demonstra ser manso e dócil.   
  
- O seu nome é Q-chan, ele é uma espécie única no mundo e me foi dado de presente pelo meu avô. - Responde D, que voltava de um dos aposentos trazendo um kit de primeiros socorros numa das mãos e um vidro com pomada caseira na outra.  
  
Count D pergunta a Naru se ele prefere fazer o tratamento à base de água oxigenada, methiolate e esparadrapo ou se preferia experimentar a receita caseira da família do chinês.   
  
Muito relutantemente, ela consente no segundo método, já que sabia que com o primeiro teria que suportar várias dores e ardência.  
  
Ajudando Narusegawa a tirar de forma delicada as meias - rasgadas - e os sapatos de salto alto, D passa habilmente a pomada nos pontos esfolados e machucados com seus dedos delicados, mas de forma resoluta e depois tira o excesso do creme com um algodão.   
  
Finalmente, ele envolve os machucados com um pouco de algodão, gaze e esparadrapo.  
  
- Esta é uma receita caseira que tenho usado constantemente. Logo, logo a senhorita não vai sentir mais dores e amanhã acordará bem melhor. - Comenta D enquanto termina de guardar o seu estojo de primeiros socorros.  
  
- Humpf, assim eu espero. O senhor como proprietário desta loja, deveria colocar mais um corrimão ou revestir a escadaria com piso de borracha. - Comenta Naru, com certo azedume.   
  
- Já havíamos providenciado há dias uma tabuleta nova em inglês alertando para a escada, só que a firma que contratamos ainda não entregou ela. Pelo visto, eu preciso cobrá-los novamente. - Responde D com a maior calma do mundo.   
  
- V-você é o Count D. mencionado na tabuleta que eu vi? - Pergunta Naru, reparando para a figura exótica do Conde e principalmente para o seu olhar, ao mesmo tempo encantador e misterioso.  
  
- Não. Ele é o meu avô. Ele... Deixou a loja e está coletando espécies exóticas pelo mundo afora. Se bem que as pessoas me chamam por este nome também. Pode-se dizer que é a marca registrada da família. - Responde D de forma um pouco vaga, como se tivesse perdido numa infinidade de recordações.  
  
- E você, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Eu ajudo a cuidar dos animais e tomar conta dos negócios.  
  
Depois de uma breve pausa para lavar suas mãos, D olha nos olhos de Naru e somente então ela repara que ele possui pupilas de cores diferentes, ficando muito perturbada ao notar este detalhe.  
  
- A quem devo a honra de sua visita nesta humilde loja, senhorita...? - Pergunta D num tom de voz ao mesmo tempo delicado, mas firme.  
  
- M-meu nome é Naru. Naru Urashima. E-eu morava no Japão, mas estou aqui fazendo pós-graduação em Direito Internacional... Também leciono nesta cidade... Eu estava passando por aqui e... Fiquei curiosa... - Disse a jovem, que estava momentaneamente esquecida de suas dores e seus problemas.  
  
- Nossa loja tem os mais diversos tipos de animais, pássaros, peixes, répteis e insetos que possa imaginar, além de muito mais. Estaria interessada em algum tipo em particular? - Sorri sutilmente D como que estivesse diante de uma cliente habitual.  
  
- Bem... Eu... Eu... Vim só dar uma olhadinha. N-numa outra hora... Gostaria de examinar melhor sua coleção. - Naru se sentiu com receio de ter a cara de pau para pedir o telefone emprestado e resolveu ganhar um pouco de tempo, embora suspeitasse de que D não seria um sujeito grosso.  
  
- Entendo... Bem, nesta ala, estão os mais diversos tipos de pássaros que você pode imaginar. Temos desde as espécies mais comuns de canários e periquitos como também os exemplares mais raros... - Responde D, aparentemente entrando no jogo de sua jovem interlocutora.  
  
- V-você tem algum tipo de autorização para comercializar estes... Exemplares raros? - Pergunta Naru visivelmente intrigada, por ser estudante de Direito e saber que poucas lojas cumpriam rigorosamente a legislação sobre venda de animais raros.  
  
- Perfeitamente. Além das autorizações emitidas pela lei americana, temos o maior cuidado em fornecer animais selecionados. Não vendemos animais venenosos ou que sejam inadequados para a faixa etária de nossos compradores... - Responde D apontando graciosamente numa parte da parede com vários alvarás e licenças penduradas.  
  
D ajuda Naru a se levantar do sofá e em seguida mostra várias gaiolas e viveiros com pássaros dos mais variados tipos e cores.   
  
Estranhamente, não se sentia nenhum cheiro de sujeira ou de excrementos. Os locais onde se dava de comer pareciam estar limpos, assim como os bebedouros de água.  
  
Todos os bichinhos estavam calmos e relaxados, quando os dois entraram na ala reservada aos pássaros.   
  
Naru fica encantada com a beleza e a harmonia das aves, mas já era óbvio para D que ela não viera para a loja para ver os animais. Seu senso psicológico era muito apurado para um mero vendedor de animais.  
  
- Puxa, vista de fora, sua loja não parecia ser tão grande assim... - Comenta Naru espantada com o contraste entre a discreta e acanhada entrada e a enormidade das galerias da estranha loja.  
  
- Bem, esta é a ala reservada aos pássaros, temos ainda alas reservadas para os répteis, insetos, cães, gatos, roedores em geral, peixes... E algumas espécies mais exóticas... - responde D apontando para várias salas separadas por espessas cortinas de veludo.  
  
Naru por um instante pôde jurar que viu algumas silhuetas se movendo por trás daquelas grossas cortinas. Formas exóticas semelhantes a princesas chinesas, odaliscas árabes, guerreiros fortíssimos e figuras elegantemente vestidas. Só que no outro instante tudo isto desapareceu. Será que ela estava imaginando coisas?  
  
- Mas estes animais todos não podem passar mal ficando confinados neste... Subsolo? - Indaga a jovem estudante e professora, notando a enormidade da loja.   
  
- Como pode observar, nossa loja é equipada com lâmpadas especiais que reproduzem as propriedades dos raios do Sol. E existe um circuito interno que renova o ar de forma constante - Responde D acendendo uma das lâmpadas, com um sorriso de ligeira superioridade.  
  
- (Humpf... Com tanta sofisticação, bem que ele poderia reformar aquela escada perigosa...) - Naru fica levemente irritada com a observação de Count D.  
  
- Kyuuu? - Q-Chan vem voando e pouca no ombro direito de D, como se avisasse de algo.  
  
- Ah, sim, Q-chan está nos lembrando que a loja está para fechar e está na hora do nosso chá. Aceita? - Propõe o elegante chinês para Naru.  
  
- Chá?... Bem... É que estou com um pouco de pressa... - Naru pensa em falar a respeito do telefone, mas fica meio sem graça.  
  
- Não tenha receios. É cortesia da casa. E tenho certeza que você irá apreciar nosso Chá das Sete fragrâncias, junto com uma deliciosa fatia da torta da confeitaria da Madame Q, acompanhados dos bombons da griffe Godiva. - D não se faz de rogado.  
  
- Madame Q? V-você não está falando daquela confeitaria que... - Os olhos de Naru parecem brilhar de surpresa. Ela também conhecia a fama daquela requintada confeitaria.  
  
- Somente faz tortas sob encomenda usando ingredientes cem por cento livres de aditivos químicos e ainda com um limite de apenas trinta exemplares por dia... Aceita?  
  
- Bem... Se não se importar... - Naru decide aproveitar aquela oportunidade única. Ela teria que gastar todo o salário do mês que recebia como professora para comprar apenas um único exemplar destas tortas e olhe lá.  
  
D leva a sua convidada numa sala privativa aonde ele costuma descansar antes de fechar a loja.   
  
E em seguida, a mesinha de laca no melhor estilo chinês fica preenchida com um jogo de chá feita da mais fina porcelana, pratos com delicados desenhos, talheres de prata pura e um vasto sortimento de guloseimas.  
  
Um aroma de incenso suave e sutil preenche o ambiente, convidando os presentes a se relaxarem e esquecerem as tensões diárias, ao mesmo tempo em que uma anacrônica vitrola toca impecavelmente uma música clássica suave.  
  
Além da torta caríssima, disputada pelas madames da cidade, D fez questão de colocar uma tigela com bombons de chocolate recheados com creme de amora silvestre, pratinhos com saladas de frutas e massas folhadas doces.   
  
Tudo isto, acompanhado com um chá cujo aroma e sabor eram deliciosamente inigualáveis.  
  
Naru acompanha a refeição singular preparada pelo Conde degustando cautelosamente cada prato, temendo fazer feio.   
  
Era evidente que o proprietário era uma pessoa de educação requintada e sua nobreza era evidente não apenas exteriormente como em seu interior.   
  
Os olhos atentos do Conde esboçavam um sorriso, como se estivesse satisfeito pela chegada da inesperada cliente.  
  
- Está delicioso, não acha? - Comenta o Conde após ter degustado duas fatias de torta, um bombom e uma tijela de salada de frutas, de forma lenta e cuidadosa.  
  
- É... Incrível. Estava uma delícia... O senhor mora aqui sozinho?  
  
- Bem, não exatamente... Após a partida do meu avô, Q-chan, seu animal de estimação, me faz companhia, senhorita. Já me acostumei com isto...  
  
- Senhor D... Obrigada pelo seu chá! O senhor é uma pessoa muito simpática. - Naru faz menção de se levantar, torcendo para que D concordasse em liberar o telefone para ela.  
  
- Você veio de carro? - Pergunta argutamente o cliente, supondo que ela morasse fora do centro da cidade, aonde o custo de vida era alto demais para uma estudante universitária.   
  
- Bem, eu estou a pé. Ainda não tirei carta de motorista...  
  
- Se me permite, posso providenciar que um táxi ou um veículo de sua escolha passe aqui para te levar ao seu lar... - Responde D como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Naru.  
  
- Não me diga que... - Naru fica surpresa imaginando se o seu anfitrião seria um telepata ou algo do gênero.  
  
- De fato, pegar um táxi aqui na hora do rush em Chinatown e arredores é bem complicado e fica muito arriscado para uma jovem linda como você andar sozinha, nestas ruas... - Responde ele na mais estrita lógica.  
  
- Eu agradeço muito... Senhor D. - Naru fica ao mesmo tempo admirada e envergonhada.   
  
- Pode ser qualquer rádio-taxi ou você tem preferência por algum em particular?  
  
- Bem... Pode ser qualquer táxi, desde que seja de confiança.  
  
- Tudo bem... Se não me engano, em minha agenda deve ter dois ou três números que os meus clientes me indicaram... Enquanto isto, fique a vontade. Se quiser, pode levar alguns bombons para casa, como cortesia.  
  
- Não, obrigado. - Diante de tamanha cortesia, a jovem viúva temia passar por pidona e cara de pau.   
  
D se levanta de sua poltrona e vai diretamente ao seu telefone. O aparelho parecia ser um modelo de quase 80 anos atrás, mas estava em perfeitas condições de conservação e, mais do que isto, funcionava de verdade.  
  
O conde disca um número de sua agenda e começa a falar em inglês e num dialeto chinês com um taxista conhecido seu, de nome Wang. Em seguida ele desliga e volta a falar com Naru:  
  
- O táxi irá chegar entre 5 a 10 minutos. Enquanto isto, você pode aguardar em minha loja...  
  
- Por favor, o senhor tem algum cartão de visitas ou um folder? - Finalmente Naru resolveu incluir a singular loja como futura referência nas suas eventuais passadas ao centro da Cidade dos Anjos.   
  
- Não costuma ser praxe desta casa fazer propaganda como as outras. Deixamos que as recomendações de nossos clientes falem por si mesmas. - Diz Count D sem falsa modéstia. De fato, o movimento normal da loja era mais do que suficiente para assegurar a sua subsistência, sem falar nas encomendas "especiais" de políticos, magnatas e celebridades, por... Espécimes únicos.  
  
- Bem, é que... Eu pretendo voltar aqui e. como não conheço o bairro ainda direito... - Naru deixa escapar um momento de indecisão.  
  
- Se a senhorita quiser, posso deixar anotado o meu endereço. Se bem que todos os taxistas deste bairro sabem onde fica a minha loja. - D faz um meio sorriso enquanto pega uma caneta tinteiro da marca Montblanc num suporte da mesinha.  
  
- Em que horário posso encontrá-lo? - Naru está visivelmente interessada e procura ver a sua disponibilidade de tempo para visitar a pet shop novamente.  
  
- Normalmente esta loja abre por volta das Onze da manhã, e o expediente vai até as Oito da noite, de segunda a sábado. - Responde D sem pestanejar.   
  
- Abre as onze da manhã? - Naru fica algo incomodada ao perceber o horário nada convencional.  
  
- Normalmente tenho o costume de acordar tarde e ainda tenho que dar de comer e alimentar todos meus animais antes que a loja abra.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
O sinal de uma buzina se faz ouvir. O táxi chamado pelo Conde D chega no horário em ponto e ele faz questão de acompanhar Naru até a saída da loja.   
  
- Foi um prazer te conhecer, senhorita Naru. Venha mais vezes, a nossa casa está à sua disposição. - Responde D abrindo a porta de trás do táxi para que Naru pudesse entrar.  
  
- Muito obrigado por tudo, senhor Conde... Nunca vou esquecer a ajuda que me deu... - Responde Naru, agradecida pela gentileza do proprietário da loja de animais, evidenciando que a impressão negativa do início foi logo desfeita.   
  
O taxista Wang - um simpático chinês de meia idade, velho conhecido do conde - pergunta à Naru o seu endereço.   
  
A jovem indica o nome de uma rua num bairro residencial de classe média e as referências para se chegar lá.   
  
Antes que o táxi parta, Naru ainda tem tempo de se despedir de D e seu estranho bichinho, acenando pela janela do veículo. D faz uma reverência e em seguida, volta para o interior de sua loja, acompanhado de Q-chan. 


	3. Desiderio

PET SHOP OF HORRORS:  
  
DESPEDIDA   
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/08/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Versão Atual: 28/09/2003 - 1.1.  
  
Final:  
  
E-MAIL: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Love Hina: História original por Ken Akamatsu.  
  
Versão em TV/Ova: Xebec Studios / TV Tokyo  
  
Pet Shop of Horrors: História original por Matsuri Akino.  
  
Versão em vídeo: Dark House.   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Love Hina como Pet Shop of Horrors não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam nas séries citadas acima, quaisquer que sejam suas versões são de minha criação pessoal. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13. Contém uma temática forte (drama misturado com sobrenatural), descrição de mortes violentas, linguagem grosseira (quase todos vindos do personagem Leon) e situações eróticas.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3:   
  
Desiderio.  
  
Dias mais tarde, depois da primeira visita da Naru à loja de animais de Count D, num fim de semana...  
  
- Você deve alimentar o animalzinho todos os dias como te ensinei, e dar bastante sol e água limpa para ele. E deve banhá-lo com água quente - se possível numa banheira - todos os dias. Alguma dúvida?  
  
- Não, senhor.  
  
- Então, peço-lhe para que cuide muito bem dela todos os dias de sua vida.  
  
- Oba! Muito obrigado, senhor.  
  
A garota loira de uns dez anos de idade sobe os degraus da loja de animais com o seu mais recente bichinho, que comprara na loja de Count D.   
  
Estava tão alegre e ansiosa que quase tropeça com a moça ruiva de óculos que acabara de abrir a porta.  
  
- Ops, mil desculpas, tia! - Desculpa-se a menina, depois de averiguar que seu precioso bichinho não ficou machucado com a trombada. Por sorte, a caixa que segurava estava intacta.  
  
- Ora, não foi nada. O seu bichinho está bem? - Pergunta a jovem ruiva ajeitando os óculos.  
  
- Sim. Acho que está.  
  
- Posso dar uma olhadinha?  
  
- É Claro. Seu nome é Cindy. Cindy, por favor, cumprimente a tia! - A menina retira o pano que encobria o pacote. Dentro dela estava uma pequena tartaruguinha amarela com o casco esverdeado.  
  
- Mew! O bichinho estende a sua pata como se estivesse cumprimentando uma velha conhecida.  
  
- Uma tartaruguinha! - Exclama a jovem ruiva.  
  
- É uma tartaruga-onsen da ilha de Okinawa. O tio da loja disse-me que ela tem qualidades muito especiais! - Responde entusiasmada a garota loira.  
  
- Que legal!... Cuide muito bem dela. - Responde a ruiva lembrando-se de outra tartaruga-onsen do qual tratara anos atrás.  
  
- Tchau, tia! Cindy, faça um tchau para a moça... - A garotinha fica contente ao ver sua tartaruga-onsen acenar para Naru, que fica feliz, lembrando-se da Tama-chan.  
  
Totalmente feliz da vida, a menina sai da loja caminhando na direção de um veículo, onde certamente os pais dela estavam aguardando para levá-la de volta para casa.  
  
A jovem ruiva olha para trás e sorri, recordando os momentos de felicidade quando tratava a sua ex-tartaruga de estimação, dando ração e banho na piscina de fontes termais de Hinata-Sou.  
  
Quando teve que sair para morar nos EUA, a pequena Tama-chan - assim era chamada sua tartaruga - teve que voltar para a sua antiga dona, Mutsumi Otohime.   
  
Isto porque Naru achava que Tama-chan iria ter dificuldades para se adaptar no pequeno apartamento alugado de Los Angeles. Depois, com sua rotina rigorosa, iria sobrar pouco tempo para dar atenção devida ao bichinho.  
  
Por sorte, Mutsumi havia concordado em cuidar de Tama-chan com todo o carinho.   
  
Naru Urashima desce as escadas da loja de animais com todo o cuidado.   
  
Ela notara que D providenciou a tabuleta nova e cuidou para mandar emborrachar toda a superfície da escadaria, minimizando o risco de quedas acidentais.  
  
Assim que ela chega no hall de entrada, pequenos sinos tilintam, anunciando a sua chegada.  
  
- Olá, Count D! - Diferentemente da primeira vez, Naru cumprimenta com mais desenvoltura o conde, não estranhando o seu jeito, talvez devido à forma cortês que foi tratada. Afinal de contas, gosto não se discute.  
  
- Seja bem vinda, minha adorável jovem... - Count D momentaneamente esquece do nome da ruiva e tenta forçar a memória para relembrá-lo.  
  
- Eu sou Naru. Naru Urashima, o senhor lembra-me de mim? - Naru percebe o imprevisto e se apressa a ajudar o Count D.  
  
- Ah, sim, perdoe-me a minha lastimável memória... Você esteve aqui há alguns dias atrás no final da tarde... - Comenta D, um pouco constrangido.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu imagino que o senhor deva ter um monte de gente para atender todos os dias... - Sorri Naru.   
  
- Você conseguiu uma folga na Universidade para vir até aqui? - Pergunta, perspicaz D, relembrando de alguns detalhes que sua visita disse na primeira vez.  
  
- É que... Aos sábados, só tenho aula até o meio-dia. Depois hoje tive tempo ainda de voltar em casa, tomar um banho e ir ao mercado fazer as compras da semana que vem...  
  
- Eu só vou ficar livre do serviço à noite... Geralmente aos finais de semana, o movimento quase que dobra. Antes de você chegar, eu já atendi umas quarenta pessoas. - Suspira D, demonstrando um pouco de cansaço, mas contente pela melhora em seu movimento.   
  
- Puxa, que legal!  
  
- Bem, a que devo a honra de sua visita, senhorita Urashima?   
  
A partir deste momento, Count D começa a sondar sutilmente sua cliente, procurando saber se ela queria um animal de estimação convencional ou algo mais... particular.   
  
Embora boa parte de seus clientes que buscavam criaturas exóticas tivesse que marcar hora com ele, não era impossível aparecer alguém necessitando urgentemente de seus serviços mais seletos.  
  
Com sua sensibilidade sobre-humana, Count D percebeu que a aura de Naru estava algo ensombrecida com a perda recente de um ente querido. Ela estava se recuperando da dor da perda, mas ainda eram bem visíveis as variações de energia de sua aura.   
  
Embora nem sempre ele usasse este recurso, ele percebera algo de diferente nesta jovem na primeira vez e queria se certificar da verdade.  
  
- Bem... É que estou procurando por uma companhia... - Naru pensa um pouco e conclui com uma pontinha de tristeza.  
  
- Entendo. Tem preferência por algum em particular? Um gatinho ou um cachorrinho?  
  
- Bem, vou ver ainda... Só se não chamar muito a atenção, O condomínio onde moro não iria gostar... - D percebe que Naru estava sem assunto definido.  
  
- E seu marido, já conversou com ele? - A pergunta de D não foi intencional e ele não quis ser tendencioso. Na realidade, ele deduzira que Naru poderia ser casada, pelo estilo de roupas que ela usava, e não por qualquer informação obtida pelos seus sentidos superapurados.  
  
- Bem... Infelizmente ele não se encontra mais aqui... Faleceu há quase um mês atrás... - A expressão do rosto de Naru muda, e ela fica bastante triste e pensativa.  
  
- Peço te perdão pela minha indiscrição... Não quero... - D percebe que sem querer acertara o centro da questão inconsciente da vinda da jovem ruiva na sua loja, só que também repara que cometera uma gafe imperdoável.  
  
- Não, não foi nada... - Naru faz uma expressão de quem iria começar a chorar.  
  
- Meus sinceros pêsames por sua perda...  
  
- Não... Já passou e o que me resta a fazer? É levar a vida... - Ela dá de ombros e tenta se conformar com o destino.  
  
- Entendo. Por favor, siga-me, senhorita Naru. Acabamos de receber um espécime novo hoje de manhã. Acho que você irá gostar muito dele... - Finda a conversa social, D vai direto à sua oferta.  
  
Count D guia Naru pelos corredores da enorme loja de animais, passando por vários viveiros e mostruários repletos de gatos, cães, roedores, insetos e todo o tipo de ser domesticável que poderia imaginar.   
  
A jovem pós-graduanda fica impressionada com a enorme coleção de seres vivos que o nobre chinês possuía e ficava imaginando se este homem teria sido um descendente de Noé, já que a loja lembrava uma enorme Arca com toda a Criação Divina dentro.   
  
Olhando casualmente para um aquário, ela nota que o conde possuía até mesmo as raríssimas tartarugas-onsen, da mesma espécie que a Tama-chan e a tartaruguinha Cindy que a menina loira havia comprado.   
  
Estas tartaruguinhas acompanhavam com seus olhares curiosos e vivos o andar do Conde D e sua cliente pela loja.  
  
Finalmente, Conde D aponta para uma sala separada das demais. A porta era ricamente decorada com motivos chineses e estava parcialmente encoberta por uma cortina de seda com motivos florais.  
  
- É aqui. Por favor, me acompanhe.  
  
Conde D abre a porta da sua sala reservada com grande cautela. Diferentemente das demais salas, ela estava envolta por uma densa penumbra, sem iluminação aparente.   
  
Naru dá uma espiada dentro e fica estarrecida com o que vê, ao vislumbrar por detrás das cortinas semitransparentes uma forma familiar sentada num divã oriental.  
  
A figura era de um rapaz com traços japoneses, de estatura média para alta, um pouco magro, cabelos e olhos negros e um olhar sereno. Ele estava vestido com roupas orientais, semelhantes a um uniforme japonês de colégio masculino.  
  
Parecia idêntico à figura que Naru conhecia muito bem, se não fosse o detalhe de estar sem aqueles óculos que ela estava acostumada a ver.  
  
Lágrimas de alegria começaram a cair de sua face, enquanto a sua razão e intelecto lutavam contra a emoção - há muito tempo adormecida em sua alma.  
  
- Alguma coisa? -Count D nota a expressão inexprimível no rosto de sua cliente.  
  
- Não pode ser... D... Você é um bruxo ou o quê?... Sei que acabei de ficar sem o meu marido, mas isto é uma brincadeira de mau gosto! E-eu estive em seu enterro... Eu presenciei ELE dando seu último suspiro... Sendo enterrado... - Naru não sabia se ria se ficava indignada ou se chorava naquele momento.  
  
- Senhorita Naru... O que está vendo é absolutamente real e vivo. Jamais venderia algo que não existe para meus clientes  
  
- K-Kei... - Naru faz um último esforço para não se desmanchar em lágrimas diante do proprietário da loja de animais e de sua exótica criatura.  
  
- Por favor, pode tocá-lo. Ele é tão real e verdadeiro como eu e você! - Sorri D.   
  
Conde D pede com um gesto para que a sua estranha criatura se adiante.   
  
Naru toca a sua mão direita e sente a mesma sensação de tocar uma pele macia e aquele calor de quando tocara a mão de Keitarô Urashima pela primeira vez.  
  
Ela não pode mais se conter. Para surpresa da criatura e do próprio conde D, a linda ruiva o abraça e o beija várias vezes na boca.   
  
E ela começa a chorar convulsivamente, tocando, cheirando e se apertando nos braços daquele que era a imagem e semelhança absoluta de seu amado.  
  
- Kei... Keitarô! Você voltou para mim! Oh, meu Deus! Senti a sua falta nestes dias terríveis! Prometa-me! Prometa-me que nunca irá me deixar! - Exclamava ela entre lágrimas de alegria e soluços de alívio.  
  
- Senhorita Naru, por favor, o espécime que está diante de você é muito jovem... E pode ficar confuso diante de tamanha demonstração de afeto...  
  
- C-como você conseguiu, Senhor D? Como você conseguiu trazer o meu amado Keitarô de volta à vida? - A mente de Naru era como que um turbilhão de perguntas procurando por respostas.   
  
- O que está vendo é um raro espécime do filhote de Unicórnio branco, encontrado em regiões remotas da Ásia... E é evidente que ele não é mencionado em nenhum tratado de zoologia...  
  
- M-mas... Ele parece ser tão humano, tão real...  
  
- Este espécime, como disse é único. Além de ter as características normais do Unicórnio, tal como é conhecido pela Mitologia, ele pode assumir a forma da pessoa mais amada em nossa vida.  
  
- N-não precisa dizer mais nada, senhor Conde D! Q-quanto ele custa? E-eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar com ele! - Naru estava disposta a entregar todo o seu dinheiro e economias - se pudesse - para ter seu amor e felicidade de volta.  
  
O seu maior temor era de que o preço do "unicórnio" fosse muito alto, inatingível para ela.   
  
Mas, custasse o que custasse, Naru iria fazer de tudo para adquirir aquela criatura para si. Mesmo que ela precisasse ceder todas suas posses materiais para o Count D. Mesmo que além de tudo isto, ela precisasse sacrificar a fidelidade de seu corpo para o nobre chinês e vender a sua alma para ele.   
  
Ela estava disposta a tudo. Nada mais importava para ela do que ter o seu amado Keitarô de volta.   
  
- Oh, então ficou interessada? - D se entusiasma um pouco diante do brilho dos olhos de sua interlocutora.  
  
- Por favor... É claro que sim! - A jovem ruiva tinha um olhar úmido e suplicante como o de uma criança que apreciava o gatinho, o cachorrinho, o brinquedo mais cobiçado de toda sua vida. Ela nem parecia uma mulher de 24 anos para 25 anos de idade...  
  
- Deixe-me ver, primeiro, preciso me averiguar se este espécime gostou realmente de você. Unicórnios são animais extremamente sensíveis e somente consentirão em partir se gostarem do novo dono...   
  
Agora chegara a hora da verdade. Para D não bastava apenas a oferta material, mas também a garantia de que criatura e dona iriam se dar bem. Jamais ele iria aceitar uma fortuna que fosse para entregar seus preciosos "seres" para alguém que não merecesse...   
  
Um tenso silêncio se ergue no momento. Sem ser induzido pelo conde como pela ruiva, o unicórnio olha atentamente para os olhos de Naru e com um aceno silencioso de cabeça, concorda, com um olhar bastante semelhante ao do verdadeiro Keitarô quando era criança.   
  
Em seguida, com passos lentos, porém seguros, se aproxima da sua futura dona e a abraça com suavidade, com uma ternura indescritível.   
  
Naru chora novamente de emoção.  
  
- E-ele... - Naru tenta certificar-se, embora seu coração já saiba da verdade.  
  
- Evidentemente gostou de você e aceita como sua nova senhora, tanto nos momentos bons como amargos, para o restante de sua vida.  
  
- Então...  
  
- Só resta assinar o contrato oficial.  
  
- Contrato? - Naru fica surpresa. Normalmente lojas de animais não pedem para que contratos fossem assinados.  
  
- Sim, o contrato.   
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Como é um espécime singular, precisamos ter certeza absoluta de que ele será tratado como deve.  
  
- Tudo bem...  
  
- Antes, um aviso: Se porventura você falhar em cumprir estes termos, a loja não será legalmente responsável por qualquer problema que vier a ocorrer...  
  
- Eu sei! Quais são os termos? - Naru fica um pouco incomodada com tamanho detalhismo do nobre chinês.  
  
- Por favor, lembre-se dos termos que estão escritos aqui e cumpra-os custe o que custar:   
  
01 - Somente a dona do unicórnio pode cuidar dele.  
  
02 - Ele pode comer de tudo que é permitido para os humanos. Contudo, sempre que possível, ofereça doces tradicionais japoneses em suas refeições.  
  
03 - Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, castigue-o ou agrida fisicamente, em qualquer circunstância que seja.  
  
Naru pensou a respeito dos termos do contrato, lendo-os cláusula por cláusula. Um professor que havia ministrado aulas para ela na Toudai, sempre insistia para os seus alunos lerem e analisarem atentamente os contratos comerciais, por mais simples que fossem.   
  
O primeiro termo não parecia ser muito difícil de cumprir. Ela morava sozinha no apartamento e não tinha empregada.   
  
Quanto ao segundo, este era o mais fácil de todos. Mesmo quando estava vivo Keitarô gostava de doces japoneses, e Naru sempre conseguia achá-los na seção de produtos importados do supermercado aonde comprava. Por ser uma cidade de forte presença da colônia japonesa, não era muito difícil achar produtos típicos em Los Angeles, dos mais simples aos mais requintados.   
  
Ela pensou um pouco com relação ao terceiro termo... Verdade que no passado havia brigado com o Keitarô, principalmente quando ele pensava em safadezas e dava uma de tarado...   
  
Contudo, depois de casados, as brigas e discussões a respeito dele haviam diminuído...  
  
Só que o atual Keitarô, ou melhor, o unicórnio, tinha um rosto bastante puro e inocente, e ela iria fazer de tudo para fazê-lo continuar assim.   
  
Ainda assim ela decidiu questionar alguns pontos em dúvida, diferentemente dos clientes que compravam os animais sem perguntar nada a Count D.  
  
- Quanto ao primeiro item, como devo proceder com o uni... Digo, o Keitarô, se eu precisar mudar-me de apartamento ou mesmo de cidade?  
  
- Ele pode viajar com você, contudo você deve cobri-lo o suficiente ou pôr uma máscara sob o rosto dele, evitando expor a olhares curiosos, para evitar conseqüências indesejáveis...   
  
- Qual a frequência ideal de refeições por dia?  
  
- Três vezes ao dia, se for alimentado com comida humana. Contudo, quanto aos doces, uma vez por dia é o suficiente para ele não ficar com fome.  
  
- Você me disse para evitar agredi-lo fisicamente, quaisquer que sejam as circunstâncias. Como devo proceder se ele fizer alguma coisa de errado? - Perguntou ela, pensando na frase que D havia lhe dito antes, que o unicórnio tinha uma mentalidade de criança.  
  
- Este terceiro item é imperativo. Nem pense em dar uma palmada que seja, nem de brincadeira. Lembre-se que este unicórnio jamais irá fazer algo errado ou prejudicial por vontade própria. Se for preciso, corrija-o falando num tom de voz firme, mas suave. A melhor educação que você pode lhe dar é pelo exemplo...   
  
Normalmente Count D não tinha o costume de detalhar as cláusulas, mas ficou satisfeito ao ver que Naru era bem mais inteligente do que vários dos seus ex-clientes, que assinavam o documento sem ler direito o que estava estipulado, pagando caro por esta negligência.   
  
- Sei que é pedir muito... Mas... ele pode aprender a falar? - Naru estava ansiosa, pois tinha tanto a conversar com "Keitarô".  
  
- Esta espécie, quando muito, apenas aprenderá alguns nomes e palavras simples. Contudo, ele entenderá tudo o que você dizer para ele. Alguns estudiosos antigos falam que o unicórnio é capaz de entender pensamentos de pessoas puras e simples, mas isto eu não pude comprovar... até agora...  
  
- Bem, Count D, eu concordo com os termos... Onde está o contrato?  
  
- Aqui. Por favor, assine-o embaixo aqui e aqui. Uma das vias é sua.  
  
D oferece duas vias do contrato exclusivo para Naru assinar.   
  
O mesmo estava em papel timbrado da loja e escrito tanto em chinês como em inglês.   
  
Os termos do mesmo eram inequívocos e transparentes e não havia nenhum artifício que induzisse a interpretações duvidosas do tipo "letras miúdas" ou coisas do gênero.   
  
Naru Urashima assinou os papéis usando o seu nome de casada, com uma letra ao mesmo tempo fina e elegante. Primeiro ela firmou sua assinatura ao estilo ocidental e depois em japonês.   
  
- Ah... Naru Urashima... Um nome bem elegante... Como era o seu nome de solteira, se me permite?  
  
- Era Narusegawa... - Murmura a jovem ruiva, perdida entre um oceano de recordações do passado e a esperança do presente.  
  
- Pronto! Senhorita Naru, com a assinatura do contrato, o unicórnio passa a ser de sua propriedade. Então, cuide bem dele da melhor forma possível por toda a sua vida. - responde D ao assinar as suas vias.  
  
- Estou tão emocionada... Count D, quanto eu te devo? - Naru estava comovida e quase chorando de alegria, mas ela tinha que guardar suas emoções para depois.   
  
- Ah. É verdade. - Concorda D, tendo se esquecido deste detalhe.  
  
- Então?...  
  
- Você me deve exatamente um bolo de chocolate produzido na confeitaria Pierre's. - D fecha ambos os olhos e sorri abertamente imaginando o sabor da rara iguaria desta confeitaria badalada em seus lábios delicados e exigentes.  
  
- ?  
  
- Se puder, peça o tipo que é produzido com legítimo cacau brasileiro e com a guarnição de morangos silvestres colhidos no dia! - Conclui ele, especificando seus gostos pessoais.  
  
- ???  
  
- E por favor, não se esqueça de entregar o bolo amanhã na minha loja. - Termina ele dando por concluída a transação.   
  
Embora este bolo fosse razoavelmente caro, era bem mais acessível financeiramente do que a torta que ele servira para Naru uma semana antes. Esta sim, custava uma fortuna, valendo o seu peso em ouro.   
  
D sabia perfeitamente que sua cliente não era rica e fez questão de oferecer uma oferta justa, ainda que o bolo não fosse do tipo que Naru pudesse comprar todas as semanas. Ela teria que fazer um pequeno sacrifício financeiro, mas dentro de suas possibilidades.   
  
Afinal de contas, o seu lema era de vender sonhos, amor e felicidade, coisas que jamais seriam medidas por ouro e dólares. 


	4. Delirium Tremens

PET SHOP OF HORRORS:  
  
DESPEDIDA   
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/09/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
Myamauchi1919@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Love Hina: História original por Ken Akamatsu.  
  
Versão em TV/Ova: Xebec Studios / TV Tokyo  
  
Pet Shop of Horrors: História original por Matsuri Akino.  
  
Versão em vídeo: Dark House.   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Love Hina como Pet Shop of Horrors não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam nas séries citadas acima, quaisquer que sejam suas versões são de minha criação pessoal. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13. Contém uma temática forte (drama misturado com sobrenatural), descrição de mortes violentas, linguagem grosseira (quase todos vindos do personagem Leon) e situações eróticas.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4:   
  
Delirium Tremens.  
  
Naru estava saindo feliz da vida do Pet Shop de Count D, com sua tão desejada aquisição - devidamente vendada e coberta para evitar ser quebrada a primeira diretivado contrato - quando cruzou com o oficial Leon na saída da loja.  
  
Por pouco, ela não deixa o grandalhão oficial de polícia esbarrar no seu precioso unicórnio. Ele também estava carregando um pacote de confeitaria e por pouco o mesmo não cai no chão.  
  
- Oh, você... - O grandalhão tenta fazer força para se lembrar o nome desta garota que ligara desesperada para a polícia naquele dia. Teria sido mais lógico ela ter chamado o Hospital, só que não tinha como não dizer não numa emergência 911.   
  
- Oi, lembra-se de mim? Sou Naru, Naru Urashima. E o senhor é... - Reconhece imediatamente a garota.   
  
- Oficial Leon Orcot, Departamento de Homicídios da Polícia de Los Angeles. Acho que nos encontramos antes... Pena que não tenha sido numa circunstância fácil... - Responde cordialmente o policial, reparando novamente na beleza de Naru.   
  
- O-obrigado por ter me ajudado naquela hora tão difícil... E-eu estava tão desesperada... - Agradece Naru se referindo ao dia em que o policial esteve em seu apartamento ajudando-a levar o agonizante Keitarô ao hospital.  
  
- Não foi nada, eu estava cumprindo o meu dever... Por que o seu simpático acompanhante está coberto deste jeito? - Sorri Leon, algo intrigado com a figura alta, totalmente coberta à sua frente, como se fosse uma mulher do Afeganistão na época em que a milícia radical islâmica Taleban tomara o poder.  
  
- B-bem... É que, é que... Este é um amigo meu e veio me acompanhar para fazer umas compras... Só que como ele é meio alérgico ao contato com os animais, tivemos que colocar isto... - Naru fica sem graça e tenta inventar uma desculpa qualquer, se lembrando da primeira diretiva do contrato.   
  
- Tudo bem, minha senhorita. Tenha um bom dia. - Sorri Leon, fingindo-se de desentendido.   
  
- Tchau e muito obrigado por tudo! - Naru se despede de Leon e ajuda o seu "amigo" a entrar vagarosamente no táxi que estava esperando por eles. O unicórnio se acomoda como pode, auxiliado pela sua nova dona, e em seguida ela entra no veículo.  
  
- "Amigo com alergia total a bichos? Quero ser mico de circo no dia em que acreditar nisto, dona..." - Sorri desconfiado Leon no momento em que abre a porta da misteriosa loja do Conde D.   
  
Leon desce a escada que liga o pet shop ao mundo exterior, imaginando se a jovem Naru não teria comprado uma das criaturas místicas de Count D, o qual iria interrogá-lo agora.   
  
Só que no momento ele tinha vindo para resolver algo mais imediato.  
  
Para variar, Leon estava com mais um caso insolúvel em suas mãos e isto estava começando a virar uma rotina para ele.   
  
Embora o crime tivesse ocorrido numa área fora da sua jurisdição - numa riquíssima mansão localizada nos arredores de Pasadena, Leon foi designado pelos seus superiores para ajudar a polícia local a resolvê-lo, devido à sua experiência com casos similares.  
  
Seus colegas viviam brincando que mais um pouco, e ele iria ser escalado para figurar na famosa série "Arquivo X", tornando-se o novo parceiro de Scully.   
  
Um famoso empresário foi encontrado morto em sua mansão tendo toda a sua pele sido arrancada de seu corpo. Seu sangue havia sido drenado por completo, tornando o cadáver horrível de se ver.   
  
Ninguém mais estava presente no dia do crime - o empresário chegou a expulsar seus familiares, os empregados e serviçais dias antes num acesso de fúria - e para piorar, a autópsia confirmou que não foi usado nenhum meio externo como faca, bitsuri ou qualquer tipo de instrumento de corte para a execução do infeliz.  
  
Encontrou-se na cena do crime uma garrafa de vinho tinto, junto com quilos de frutas frescas. Não havia indícios de consumo de drogas ou remédios muito fortes.   
  
Havia uns restos de uma exótica planta ou algo parecido com um vegetal - murcha em cima da cama.   
  
Os exames concluíram que ela não possuía substâncias tóxicas ou perigosas para a saúde.  
  
A única pista disponível era a de que este empresário teria feito uma ou duas visitas à loja de Count D antes de sua morte, segundo o testemunho de seu ex-chofer.  
  
- Kyu, Kyuuu! - Q-chan avisa o seu mestre diante da chegada de Leon, algo enciumado pela intimidade com o qual o policial adquirira com o seu criador.   
  
- Seja bem vindo, detetive, em que posso ser útil? - Pergunta educadamente D, embora no fundo, já soubesse o que o oficial iria falar.  
  
- Porra, não leu os jornais de hoje, Conde? Mister John W. Ferris III, o magnata da indústria de vinhos, foi encontrado morto de manhã em sua mansão, literalmente esfolado. E adivinha quem foi designado para resolver o caso? - Disse Leon sem papas na língua.   
  
- Suponho que seja você. - Responde com um sorriso sutil, o nobre chinês.  
  
- Bingo! Como prêmio por ter acetado, você vai receber isto! - Leon dá um sorriso amarelo totalmente sem graça, se adianta e entrega um pacote caprichosamente embrulhado para D, rezando para que o encontrão com a jovem Naru não tenha danificado o conteúdo.  
  
- O quê? Você me trouxe os apreciadíssimos bombons de fabricação artesanal da loja Desire's? Isto deve ter te custado uma pequena fortuna, meu amigo... - Count D arregala os olhos mais uma vez, cedendo às suas inclinações gastronômicas, embora soubesse os reais motivos daquela visita de cortesia.  
  
- (E custou mesmo, cara... Merda, eu fiquei sem grana para o meu rango hoje à noite. E ainda vou ter que estragar meu estômago comendo doces!) - Pensa Leon, com o seu estilo "boca livre".  
  
- Sim, sim! Vamos nos sentar e relaxar um pouco, tomando chá, meu caro detetive! Eu irei contar tudo o que sei! - Entusiasma-se D, como se fosse um recém casado diante de sua linda noiva numa lua de mel. De fato, degustar iguarias finas como estes bombons oferecia para ele uma sensação próxima à do orgasmo sexual dos humanos.  
  
Count D acomoda Leon na mesma cadeira que Naru Urashima usara na semana passada, em sua sala reservada.   
  
Q-chan fica olhando para o veterano oficial, meio desconfiado, enquanto o conde prepara seu chá, com a maior calma do mundo.   
  
Em menos de dez minutos, ele retorna, com alguns biscoitos finos e massas folhadas para acompanhamento.  
  
- Foi tudo muito estranho, Conde. O velho Ferris estava trancado há pelo menos três dias em sua mansão e estava recluso, tendo dispensado todos os empregados a gritos e se recusando a atender os telefonemas de sua esposa, amigos, seus sócios e diretores, que estavam desesperados sem saber o que fazer. - Explica Leon, resumindo os fatos a partir dos testemunhos que ouvira.  
  
- Entendo.  
  
- Todos acharam que ele ficou completamente louco. Num dado momento, cortaram todas as comunicações com a mansão. Aí chamaram a gente para ver o que tinha acontecido, esperando pelo pior. Arrombamos as portas e quando entramos no quarto dele, foi aquele horror!... Encontramos o velho morto, com o corpo todo seco como se fosse uma uva passa, sem uma única gota de sangue dentro!   
  
- É... Eu imagino... - D deixa escapar uma furtiva lágrima, não tanto pela horrível morte do milionário, mas pressentindo que ocorrera o pior com a graciosa criatura que vendera para o mesmo, dias atrás.  
  
- E adivinha o que o seu amigão detetive aqui achou no quarto? Esta plantinha murcha... Você não está pensando em mudar de ramo e fundar uma floricultura, certo? - Leon retira de um saquinho de autópsia os restos de uma criatura de origem vegetal.   
  
D estende as mãos delicadas e examina os restos da criatura que Orcot lhe passou. Sua expressão é extremamente pesarosa e um par de lágrimas puras como diamantes saem de seus olhos delicados, em silêncio.  
  
- Deixe-me explicar... Acredito que o senhor Ferris faleceu por ter desejado romper todos os seus limites e viver a vida de uma forma intensa... - Pondera D procurando recompor-se, falando numa voz pausada, mas firme.  
  
- Como? Só se ele achou que viver intensamente seria dar um jeito de arrancar toda a própria pele, sem bitsuri e sem faca!... - Exalta-se Leon quase derrubando o conteúdo de sua xícara de chá nas suas calças.  
  
- Mister Ferris não se conformava com sua velhice, já que ele foi um playboy muito ativo há 30 anos atrás, antes de herdar os negócios e se casar com uma mulher que não o amava, por pressão familiar. Se não me engano, o apelido dele na época era "O Casanova de Los Angeles".   
  
- E então...  
  
- Ele desejava voltar aos tempos de outrora, quando era um galã conquistador, com uma vida "íntima" muito ativa... Só que era evidente que ele não podia fazer isto às abertas, para não provocar um escândalo.  
  
- E como não? Era só dar um "calaboca" na patroa e mandar um empregado comprar uns pacotes de Viagra na farmácia, e o mundo que se foda, certo? - Responde Leon sem papas na língua, como sempre.   
  
- O pedido que ele me fez era para que pudesse providenciar uma forma de recobrar a juventude e a virilidade de outrora, para poder desfrutar a vida de uma forma intensa antes que ele morresse... Assim, acabei tendo de oferecer a ele um espécime particularmente raro...  
  
- Não me diga que você deu o elixir da juventude para ele?  
  
- O seu pedido tratava-se de um tipo raro de ninfa que só é encontrada em certos oásis perdidos no Oriente Médio. Esta criatura, parte animal e parte vegetal, tem a faculdade de atender os desejos "românticos" de quem quer que seja, fazendo seu parceiro sentir-se mais jovem...  
  
- Porra! E você quer que eu engula uma história absurda destas? Isto é muito bom para ser verdade! Uma mina que durma com você sem ligar para seus pneuzinhos na barriga, o saldo de sua conta bancária e que ainda te faz ficar jovem! Até eu queria algo assim! - Leon estende os braços para o céu, em atitude cética.  
  
- Foi a mesma coisa que Ferris me disse quando relatei o fato. - D responde, imperturbável como sempre.   
  
- E o que você disse para ele?  
  
- Certas lendas árabes e persas contam que os antigos sultões e vizires de outrora pagavam a preço de ouro por estas ninfas do oásis para terem-nas em seus haréns... Atualmente, devido às devastações na natureza, somente existe pouco mais de uma dúzia de exemplares conhecidos pelo mundo.  
  
- E então?   
  
- Mister Ferris somente se convenceu quando examinou de perto a ninfa. E concluiu que ela não era nenhum embuste. Naturalmente, depois disto, passamos à fase do contrato.   
  
- Quais foram os termos? - Leon pergunta, imaginando a besteira que o irascível milionário havia feito.   
  
- Aqui está a minha cópia.  
  
D se levanta para pegar uma pasta e entrega a sua via do contrato assinado com o falecido empresário. Leon checa a assinatura, e conclui que era legítima.  
  
Os termos do contrato eram simples e concisos, resumindo-se no seguinte:  
  
01- Não deixe que outras pessoas vejam seu rosto;  
  
02- Alimente-a somente com tâmaras, damascos, ameixas e melões frescos três vezes ao dia;  
  
03- Nunca dê bebidas alcoólicas para ela, quaisquer que sejam as circunstâncias.   
  
Leon lê o contrato e atenta para as cláusulas do mesmo.   
  
A primeira era óbvia e estava ligada à atitude do velho de expulsar todos os empregados, serviçais, familiares e a própria esposa da mansão, para seus propósitos inconfessáveis. Todos acharam que ele tinha pirado de vez.   
  
A segunda cláusula era também clara e lógica, já que a ninfa era uma criatura da natureza. Decerto justificava as dúzias de frutas que Leon encontrara na cozinha da mansão.   
  
Então somente podia ser a terceira cláusula a que tirou a vida do idoso magnata, pois a garrafa estava meio vazia.  
  
- É, posso imaginar o resto. Mal chegou em casa, o velho aproveitou para expulsar todo mundo de lá para poder instalar a ninfa... Feito isto, os dois devem ter trepado para valer... - Conclui Leon resignado. Mais uma vez seu amigo conde saíra-se limpo desta.  
  
- Na realidade, a criatura que ele comprou era uma espécie de ser híbrido, meio animal e meio vegetal, com capacidade de entrar em simbiose com a espécie humana... O perfume natural que ela exala é fortemente afrodisíaco, e as propriedades de sua seiva, emitidas por sua "boca", "seios" e "genitais", possuem hormônios capazes de não somente parar, mas também de reverter paulatinamente o processo de envelhecimento humano, dentro de certas condições.  
  
- E o que deu de errado no caso do velho? - Pergunta Leon, desejando saber mais do que o óbvio.   
  
- Na realidade, o idoso milionário estava mais carente de "amor" do que "sexo". Ele nunca se deu conta disto. O seu casamento foi um fracasso por este motivo. Ele sempre julgou que ninguém iria amá-lo de verdade pelo que ele era, mas sim pelo que ele tinha. Da mesma forma que os outros o tratavam como um objeto, ele inconscientemente tratava suas parceiras deste jeito... - Suspira D, explicando os reais motivos do drama de William Ferris III.  
  
- Então, o cara...  
  
- Buscava o seu ideal de amor impossível nos prazeres fugazes das bebidas alcoólicas. Este fato foi muito bem encoberto pelos seus sócios e diretores, já que seria inconveniente para os negócios, divulgar que o dirigente de uma grande indústria vinícola da Costa Oeste era um alcoólatra contumaz.  
  
- Então no mínimo o cara devia estar com uma bruta cirrose...  
  
- Exato, o seu fígado estava tão danificado pelos excessos alcóolicos, que a sua vida podia ser medida em questão de meses...  
  
- E o que aconteceu com a moça, isto é, com a tal da ninfa?  
  
- A terceira cláusula era taxativa: A ingestão de qualquer tipo de álcool pela ninfa do oásis altera de forma irreversível o seu metabolismo. Para este ser, o álcool é um veneno que destrói suas células em questão de minutos. Ao invés dela revitalizar seu parceiro, emitindo seus fluidos positivos, ela passa a sugar todos os nutrientes de quem estiver por perto dela, numa velocidade incrível, no desespero de se livrar da intoxicação alcoólica.   
  
- E obviamente estando "chapado", o Ferris esqueceu-se da cláusula três e acabou embebedando a garota. Certo?  
  
- Exato. Ao perceber que o seu organismo estava intoxicado, a ninfa começou a drenar todos os nutrientes do corpo do milionário, transformando seus membros em autênticas "raízes" que penetraram pela sua pele e seu corpo, até chegarem aos vasos sanguíneos. Como havia álcool presente no sangue dele, ela foi sugando mais e mais, até matar a ambos.   
  
- Putz... Que jeito mais trágico de morrer... - Resigna-se Leon, imaginando que se escrevesse uma linha do que D lhe ditara, ele correria o risco de ser internado num manicômio.   
  
- Os restos desta planta que você me trouxe são na realidade o que sobrou dela... Vou demorar meses para encontrar um exemplar tão raro...  
  
  
  
D coloca com pesar os restos de sua ninfa do oásis numa pequena urna de metal, apropriada para cremações, enquanto Leon fica imaginando até que ponto iria o amor do conde por suas criações.  
  
Notas deste Fanfic:  
  
A linha de tempo do fanfic se localiza aproximadamente um ano depois do final do mangá 28 do LH, após o casamento de Keitarô e Naru - que, segundo o site oficial de Ken Akamatsu, ocorreu em Abril de 2005.  
  
Este fic não segue o "storyline" oficial do mangá do PSoH, assumindo que os fatos envolvendo a família e o misterioso passado de Count D não tenham ocorrido.  
  
Embora alguns sites de animes suponham que o Pet Shop de Count D se localize em Nova York e outros, em alguma grande cidade dos Estados Unidos, optei por seguir a versão mais corrente, de que a referida loja fica no bairro de Chinatown da cidade de Los Angeles.   
  
Quanto à grafia do sobrenome do investigador Leon: Escolhemos a forma "Orcot" - mais usada em fanfics e sites - que a grafia "Alcott", citada numa revista nacional sobre animes, embora pessoalmente esta última pareça ser mais coerente.  
  
À primeira vista, parece um absurdo mesclar gêneros tão diferentes como LH (comédia romântica estilo Shonen) e PSoH (terror gótico estilo Shoujo).   
  
Contudo, ao analisar a temática de ambos os mangás, vemos elementos comuns:   
  
Se tirarmos o elemento cômico do LH, o seu tema gira em torno de: Amor, Esperanças, Sonhos, e Segunda Chance (O reencontro com o amor de infância).   
  
E justamente o "motto" de PSoH gira em torno de vender "Amor, Sonhos e Esperanças", sem mencionar as segundas chances que seus clientes buscam em suas vidas, o que configura um denominador comum.  
  
Ademais, embora seja um mangá que enfoca a tragédia humana em todas suas formas, PSoH tem seus momentos cômicos e descontraídos, como as expressões engraçadas que D e Leon trocam enquanto conversam juntos.   
  
O fic foi baseado numa premissa simples: "Qual o preço que você pagaria pelo seu Sonho, caso um dia ele fosse destruído?", concentrando o foco no relacionamento Keitarô/Naru - embora pessoalmente acho que personagens como Kanako e Shinobu sejam sérias candidatas a contracenarem com Count D, Q-chan e companhia.   
  
Escolhi Naru como "cobaia" do crossover, justamente por causa do background meio problemático dela (versão mangá) e pelo fato de - dentre os personagens de LH - ter sido uma das poucas que não evoluiu muito ao longo da série, ao contrário de Motoko (compare ela no início de LH e como ficou após ter levado uma surra da irmã e "bombado" na Toudai), Shinobu (coitada...) e mesmo Keitarô (bem, nem tanto).  
  
Na segunda parte do fic pretendo acrescentar alguns detalhes a respeito do background Naru-Keitarô, e o desenvolvimento da trama culminando no Unicórnio - a escolha deste animal também teve o seu motivo de ser...  
  
Calerom. 


	5. Desejo

PET SHOP OF HORRORS  
  
DESPEDIDA - PARTE II  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 23/09/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Love Hina: História original por Ken Akamatsu.  
  
Versão em TV/Ova: Xebec Studios / TV Tokyo  
  
Pet Shop of Horrors: História original por Matsuri Akino.  
  
Versão em vídeo: Dark House.   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Love Hina como Pet Shop of Horrors não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam nas séries citadas acima, quaisquer que sejam suas versões são de minha criação pessoal. Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13. Contém uma temática forte (drama misturado com sobrenatural), descrição de mortes violentas, linguagem grosseira (quase todos vindos do personagem Leon) e situações eróticas.  
  
Sinopse:  
  
A jovem Naru sente o seu mundo desabar quando o seu marido Keitarô morre de maneira inesperada, após pouco menos de um ano e meio de namoro. Trabalhando e estudando um curso de pós-graduação em Los Angeles, EUA, ela não sabe o que fazer, até que numa bela tarde, ela entra casualmente numa certa loja de animais no bairro de Chinatown que irá mudar a sua vida...   
  
Lá ela é recebida pelo enigmático Count D, um nobre chinês que cuida da loja, de propriedade de seu avô. D tem como lema vender "amor, esperanças e sonhos" a seus clientes, oferecendo o que eles procuram e precisam mais ardentemente...  
  
CAPÍTULO 5:   
  
Desejo.  
  
(Flashback)   
  
Na beira de uma praia, ao pôr do sol, uma figura vestida em trajes rústicos e descalça está sentada na areia branca, constantemente umedecida pelo vai e vem das águas. Um homem. Um pescador. Um filho do oceano.   
  
Contudo, ele está terrivelmente envelhecido, como se estivesse com centenas de anos de vida. Suas mãos débeis seguram uma caixa ricamente ornamentada, feita de um material desconhecido, delicada, mais ao mesmo tempo resistente.  
  
Antes que ele dê o derradeiro suspiro, ele deixa rolar uma lágrima em sua face enrugada. Seus últimos pensamentos são dirigidos a uma jovem de cabelo ruivo vestida de forma simples, e uma outra jovem de cabelos negros e olhos da cor do mar, ricamente vestida, sentada num trono de pérolas.   
  
Em instantes, o velhinho morre, tendo o seu corpo reduzido a um esqueleto que imediatamente se transforma em cinzas, misturando-se à areia branca.  
  
(Fim do Flashback).  
  
Já se passaram semanas depois do dia em que Naru Urashima havia adquirido o singular unicórnio na Pet Shop em Chinatown.   
  
Após trazê-lo em sigilo ao seu apartamento - ajudada por Mr. Wang, o mesmo taxista chinês que D havia lhe recomendado na primeira vez em que se encontraram - Naru transformou o quarto vago do lugar aonde morava na nova acomodação de "Keitarô".   
  
Ela inicialmente pensou em dar o nome do seu falecido esposo ao ser que tinha a imagem e semelhança de quando ele era vivo.   
  
Contudo, o traje de aparência colegial e a ausência de óculos deixavam o ser mitológico com uma aparência bem mais inocente e juvenil do que o falecido marido de Naru.   
  
De modo que, ela começou chamá-lo de "Kei-kun", coisa que jamais havia feito com o seu parceiro de longa data.   
  
- Kei-kun, eu vou cuidar e te proteger você com todas as minhas forças... Eu sempre irei te amar, sempre! - Dizia a feliz jovem ruiva abraçada ao seu animal de estimação, ou melhor, ao seu amado redivivo. Para Naru, jamais passaria pela sua mente tratá-lo como um unicórnio, mas encarava-o como se estivesse diante de do próprio Keitarô renascido da morte.  
  
Em contrapartida, o unicórnio tinha uma vantagem sobre o original.   
  
Naru percebeu que ele não era desajeitado e nem cometia aqueles desastrados acidentes pervertidos que o seu finado esposo fazia com ela por perto ou com as garotas da antiga pensão Hinata.   
  
Será que era pelo fato de Keitarô ter uma aura permanente de azar e o unicórnio não? Mesmo sem ter sido ainda ensinado, a mitológica criatura retirava-se discretamente do quarto da Naru quando ela ia trocar de roupa ou evitava entrar no banheiro quando sua dona estava dentro, ficando sentando em silêncio no sofá, esperando de forma serena.  
  
É claro que nem tudo eram rosas.   
  
Na primeira semana, Naru Urashima teve um pouco de dificuldades para acostumar "Keitarô" a dormir no seu novo quarto e ela teve que usar uma boa dose de psicologia infantil para ensiná-lo a fazer suas necessidades fisiológicas de modo correto (ao invés de fazer pelo assoalho do apartamento) e comer usando os talheres, sem se lambuzar a si mesmo.   
  
Como Count D lhe dissera, o unicórnio ainda tinha a mentalidade de uma criança e se comportava como tal.   
  
Contudo, refreando qualquer sinal de irritação, Naru fez força para cumprir à risca as diretivas do contrato firmado com D.   
  
Ela pacientemente educava "Keitarô" a fazer as coisas certas: comer, trocar de roupa, fazer pipi e cocô no lugar correto, tomar banho, etc. Como uma verdadeira mãe faz com o seu filho.  
  
Nas duas semanas seguintes, Naru estava tão envolvida com a sua nova companhia, que isto lhe causou alguns inconvenientes em sua vida acadêmica e profissional.   
  
Seus colegas professores da escola aonde ela lecionava a advertiram sutilmente que os alunos da sua classe estavam achando-na muito distraída e atrapalhada durante as aulas e isto não era bom.   
  
E o seu orientador de tese de mestrado procedeu da mesma maneira, ao notar o decréscimo das brilhantes qualidades da aluna vinda da célebre Universidade de Tóquio, Toudai, que estava cometendo descuidos triviais para uma pós-graduanda.  
  
Naru percebeu o fato, e em seguida procurou corrigir seu comportamento, voltando a se esforçar em suas atividades.   
  
Só que lhe apertava o coração o fato de deixar "Keitarô" sozinho durante a semana em seu apartamento, somente voltando bem de noite.   
  
Apenas aos sábados e domingos, ela tinha tempo suficiente para cuidar do seu amado unicórnio...  
  
Por sorte, "Keitarô" não era exigente em matéria de alimentação e cuidados e nem ficava estressado como um animal confinado num apartamento.   
  
Embora pudesse comer qualquer coisa que Naru colocava à mesa, "Keitarö" podia passar o dia todo sem ficar com fome desde que ela lhe desse um pouco de doces típicos japoneses, como uma porção de mandyus, dorayakis, e outros. Exatamente como D lhe dissera.   
  
Enquanto a sua dona saía para as aulas ou para o curso de pós-graduação, "Keitarô" permanecia dentro do apartamento, dormindo, silenciosamente folheando algumas revistas na estante ou ainda assistindo desenhos infantis na TV.   
  
Silencioso e discreto, os vizinhos de Naru nunca ficaram sabendo da chegada do novo hóspede, por sinal, praticamente idêntico ao seu finado esposo.   
  
Ironicamente, "Keitarô" parecia ficar feliz quando assistia a um antigo anime japonês chamado "Liddo-Kun e sua Turma", que agora passava em versão dublada num canal americano.   
  
Apesar de ter mais de vinte anos, o antigo anime fazia sucesso perante a criançada norte-americana e cogitava-se um remake da antiga série para o próximo ano, a ser desenvolvido pelo Akamatsu Studios.  
  
Com o passar dos dias, "Keitarô" começou a aprender algumas palavras e frases simples e a cuidar de si mesmo, a ponto de facilmente passar-se por um ser humano.   
  
Embora fosse uma pessoa sociável e simpática, Naru tinha uma vida social bastante limitada - desde a época do primário - e que piorou sensivelmente após a compra do unicórnio, apegando-se a ele como a única "pessoa" de sua vida.   
  
Quase nunca saía para festas e confraternizações com os professores da escola aonde trabalhava e quando queria conversar com algum colega do curso, ela marcava um lugar fora ou fazia isto via Internet.   
  
Na realidade, seu grupo mais íntimo de pessoas sempre havia sido o finado Keitarô, a Mitsune e as demais garotas da pensão Hinata...  
  
Após o falecimento de seu marido, Naru perdeu o contato com as suas amigas e raramente se comunicava com sua família e mesmo com a sua irmã de criação, Mei, que iria prestar em breve o vestibular.   
  
Pensando no seu amado unicórnio, ela mantinha a existência dele como um segredo guardado a sete chaves.   
  
Pouquíssimas pessoas fizeram tanta força para cumprir as cláusulas contratuais da Pet Shop de Count D como Naru o fez.   
  
Numa certa noite, Naru Urashima chegava no final de mais uma sexta-feira, completamente cansada e estressada. O dia havia sido horrível para ela.   
  
Na parte da manhã, ela tivera que entregar um trabalho de pós-graduação que fizera a toque de caixa durante a semana.   
  
E na parte da tarde e à noite, houve um incidente particularmente desagradável no Colégio aonde trabalhava. Ela foi forçada a tirar para fora da aula um aluno que estava tumultuando a classe, após uma discussão meio que violenta, que magoou a sensibilidade da jovem professora.   
  
Naru rapidamente tomou uma rápida ducha fria e foi diretamente para o seu quarto, após ter beijado apressadamente "Keitarô". Ela não estava com apetite e muito menos com vontade de assistir a TV ou acessar a Internet.  
  
Após ter trocado o seu traje de serviço por um "Baby-Doll" de cor azul-claro, a jovem ruiva pega um porta-retratos e olha com saudade e tristeza.   
  
Era a foto do seu casamento com Keitarô, junto com toda a turma da pensão Hinata. Uma ponta de tristeza invade a sua alma, e ela deixa rolar uma pequena lágrima de saudade daqueles tempos memoráveis.   
  
Sentia saudade daqueles dias gloriosos. Era feliz e não sabia. Mentalmente ela foi lembrando de fatos, e recordando cada momento que teve com as garotas da pensão e com o seu finado marido.  
  
Ela estava tão absorvida que não percebeu "Keitarô" - o unicórnio - entrando silenciosamente no seu quarto, o que era a primeira vez que isto acontecia.   
  
O ser de estimação estava usando uma roupa que pertencera ao finado Urashima.  
  
O unicórnio percebe que Naru estava triste e ele senta ao seu lado dando-lhe um abraço infantil.   
  
Narusegawa, ou melhor, Senhora Urashima, nota a sua presença e devolve o abraço. Em contrapartida, o seu toque no ser mitológico é envolvente e bastante sutil.  
  
- Oh, Kei-kun, a minha vida ficou para trás... Somente me resta você.  
  
- Naru? - Pergunta com um olhar puro o unicórnio. Sua dona havia ensinado a falar o seu nome e poucas coisas mais.   
  
- Prometa-me que nunca irá me deixar!... Você é a minha felicidade!... - Lágrimas começam a correr de seus olhos grandes e expressivos.  
  
- Naru...  
  
Ao abraçar a sua criatura, Naru sente-se mais aliviada.   
  
"Keitarô" era muito mais do que um filho, era a razão dela ser e existir em sua vida.   
  
Não tivesse conhecido Count D e adquirido este precioso ser, ela teria desistido de tudo e voltado para o Japão para recomeçar do zero a sua vida.  
  
Sem pensar direito, ela toca a face do unicórnio e o beija, uma, duas vezes. A terceira vez foi na boca. Ela sentiu o gosto da saliva deste ser, que era um pouco doce e agradável ao paladar.  
  
A jovem viúva começa a afagar os cabelos de seu jovem acompanhante e a acariciar o seu belo corpo.   
  
- Naru...  
  
- Oh, Keitarô, Não me deixe só... Eu te amo...  
  
- A-mo?  
  
- Eu te amo tanto...Quero te amar, sempre!...  
  
- A-mar?...  
  
No dia seguinte, num sábado cinzento e enevoado, o telefone estilo "Art Noveau" da Pet Shop de Count D toca.   
  
Ironicamente, D estava entretido em limpar as gaiolas e mostruários de sua loja, ao invés de tomar o seu habitual chá ou descansar numa de suas confortáveis poltronas. O chinês estava vestido de forma muito simples do que o seu habitual, como um empregado qualquer, embora ainda mantivesse sua pose.   
  
Tendo que limpar e tratar dos seus animais antes que a loja fosse aberta ao público, no momento ele usava uma túnica chinesa azul-escura e uma calça da mesma cor, num tom mais claro para evitar sujar os vistosos trajes com os quais recepcionava os visitantes. Seus elegantes dedos estavam protegidos por duas triviais luvas de látex e ao redor do conde, haviam dezenas de pacotes de ração para animais, jornais usados, um balde e uma pá.  
  
A roupa que usava era prática e confortável para o trabalho. Contudo não deixava de ser irônico esta passagem de pouco glamour do cotidiano de alguém que estava acima dos humanos mortais.   
  
- Kiiiii? - Indaga com um guincho Q-chan, avisando D, a respeito da ligação telefônica.   
  
O conde rapidamente para o seu serviço, e com passos rápidos e ágeis, alcança o telefone no quinto ou sexto sinal, antes que caia a ligação.  
  
.   
  
- Pet Shop de Count D, às suas ordens... - D mantém o tom cortês de costume, embora um observador sutil pudesse perceber um certo tom de aborrecimento devido à interrupção indesejada.   
  
- Count D, aqui é Naru Urashima, lembra-se de mim? - O tom de voz de sua interlocutora era de pura ansiedade, beirando o desespero.  
  
- Sim, Senhorita Naru, eu me lembro. A que devo sua...?  
  
- Aconteceu uma coisa terrível! - Dito isto, Naru começa a chorar como uma criança desesperada no telefone, sem saber direito o que ia dizer.  
  
- O quê? - Count D fica surpreso, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido. Contudo, o fato de sua cliente estar viva era um bom sinal. Ela não quebrara o contrato. Os que faziam isto ligavam para ele apenas quando era tarde demais.  
  
- Bem... Ontem à noite... Eu estava sozinha em casa... E... - Naru começa a chorar, com muita vergonha de si mesma...   
  
- Senhorita? Poderia falar de forma um pouco mais pausada? O que quer dizer com "aquilo"?.  
  
Os minutos transcorrem tensos.   
  
Count D procura manter a sua compostura e escuta o relato confuso de Naru - que queria morrer de vergonha diante do que contava - Q-Chan se empoleira no ombro direito de D e balança a cabeça para cá e para lá, como se desaprovasse alguma coisa.   
  
Passados alguns minutos, ele sai do ombro do conde e com uma expressão de alívio, meneia afirmativamente a cabeça com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto animal.   
  
- Bem, senhorita Naru, o que ocorreu entre ambos é bastante incomum, mas posso lhe assegurar que não irá causar nenhuma doença ou transtorno, e muito menos, provocar algo "indesejado"... Não. Não existe a menor chance "daquilo" gerar conseqüências concretas... Tome apenas os cuidados higiênicos comuns a qualquer intercurso... Sim, entendeu? Se precisar, posso solucionar suas dúvidas pessoalmente, após o expediente. Desejo-lhe um bom dia, senhorita. - Tendo dito isto, D desliga o telefone, com uma expressão de alívio no seu rosto pálido.   
  
"Estes humanos...", murmura D num tom enigmático e levemente irônico enquanto retoma o seu afazer diário.   
  
Daqui a pouco, ele teria que tomar uma ducha, trocar de roupa e se preparar para atender seus clientes.  
  
Ainda vestida com o "Baby-doll" da véspera, Naru olha para o lado direito de sua cama. "Keitarô" está dormindo placidamente, como um bebê.   
  
Muito envergonhada, ela recorda da noite anterior.   
  
Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia daquela maneira e neste ponto, a noite foi inesquecível. Ela nem se recorda quando caiu no sono.  
  
Contudo, de manhã, a jovem ruiva havia acordado com muito medo, como se tivesse cometido um crime horrível, como um adultério.  
  
Por sorte, o telefonema que fez para Count D devolveu-lhe a serenidade perdida, diante de seu ato impensado.   
  
- Kei-kun... Não foi culpa sua... Você é tão... lindo, tão puro... Ai... Eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado comigo mesma... - Diz Naru afagando os cabelos negros do lendário ser que estava dormindo em sua cama. De fato, ele não tomara a iniciativa em nada, apenas correspondendo à sua dona.   
  
Naru repara no relógio de cabeceira e preguiçosamente se deixa levantar, com movimentos felinos e lânguidos.  
  
Que o mundo se danasse! O estrago estava feito e pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu livre da torturante rotina profissional e acadêmica que fazia.  
  
Durante muito tempo ela se refugiou nos estudos como válvula de escape para superar a dor da perda da sua mãe e o fato de seu pai estar amando outra mulher.   
  
Naru sempre foi uma solitária dentro de si mesma. As recordações mais felizes de sua vida datam de uma época muito distante, quando ela conheceu um garoto de cinco anos e uma menina de cabelos marrom-escuro e sorriso encantador numa hospedaria com águas termais...   
  
Aquelas tardes de brincadeiras e jogos eram simplesmente memoráveis. E em algum ponto de sua mente, estava guardada a emoção da pequena Naru-chan ter gostado de alguém pela primeira vez na vida.  
  
Contudo, ela acabou se separando dos dois amiguinhos quando teve que voltar para casa. Tímida e de temperamento difícil, a pequena Naru-chan voltou ao seu mundo de solidão até que num belo dia conheceu uma menina um pouco mais velha do que ela, que falava engraçado e tinha cabelos castanho-claros.   
  
Ela se chamava Mitsune Konno, mas os colegas da escola a chamavam de Kitsune pelo hábito da garota - vinda de Osaka - manter os seus olhos sempre fechados, além de sua esperteza lembrar à do popular animal das lendas japonesas.   
  
Embora aquela menina - levada, espertalhona e aproveitadora - tivesse pouco a ver com sua personalidade, por um destes caprichos do destino, a pequena Naru acabou se afeiçoando à ela, tratando-a como amiga. As duas começaram a almoçar e a voltar para casa juntas.  
  
Por um momento de sua vida, a pequena Naru conseguiu se libertar de novo do amargo sentimento de perda e solidão que trazia.   
  
Alguns anos se passaram, e a garota foi crescendo até se tornar uma linda jovem. Aí veio um novo choque na sua vida. Ela ficou sabendo que o seu amado pai tinha uma outra mulher em sua vida e que inclusive havia tido uma filha com ela, chamada Mei.   
  
Naru lembra-se do estado de medo, frustração, raiva e angústia que sentira quando o seu pai lhe contara tudo isto e ainda comentou se ela queria conhecer a sua outra irmã. Ela brigou muito com ele e não parou de chorar naquela noite, chamando por sua mãe, que morrera de doença quando tinha apenas dois anos de idade.  
  
Naru possuía vagas lembranças do rosto dela, muito parecido com o seu. Sua falecida mamãe era jovem e bonita e tinha um futuro promissor, já que ela estava cursando a famosa Toudai, numa época em que havia poucas mulheres disputando o mercado de trabalho em igualdade de condições com os homens.   
  
Contudo, ela acabou falecendo de uma doença repentina pouco antes de terminar o curso. No início, a jovem menininha não sentira de imediato a dor da perda. Contudo, com o passar dos dias, ficava mais claro que sua "kaasan" (mamãe) nunca mais voltaria para a lar onde eles viviam.   
  
Com medo de aceitar a nova realidade, Naru se abriu para a sua amiga Kitsune - que já vivia longe da família há tempos - e esta lhe sugeriu que viesse morar junto com ela num dormitório feminino que ficava no bairro de Hinata. Sem pensar duas vezes, Naru foi para lá, meio brigada com o pai e com a família que nem conhecia.   
  
Chegando ao novo lar, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de nostalgia. A simpática velhinha que era dona do local lhe parecia muito familiar, bem como a jovem de cabelos negros que cuidava da casa de chá e que vivia com uma bituca de cigarro na boca.   
  
Aos poucos, Naru foi se entrosando com os moradores daquele velho dormitório e com as novas residentes, que vinham aos poucos: uma engraçada estudante estrangeira de intercâmbio que veio parar lá por engano, uma tímida garota ginasial que havia se mudado para lá, devido à separação de seus pais, e finalmente uma garota vinda de Osaka, de temperamento forte e fechado, que vivia treinando com uma espada katana.  
  
A vida transcorria tranqüila no dormitório de Hinata Sou até o dia em que a Vovó Hina, a proprietária do local, anunciou a sua decisão de se retirar. Naru ficou alarmada, diante da possibilidade do seu pai chamá-la de volta para morar com sua madrasta e a irmã que mal conhecia. Embora nesta época ela não tivesse com tanta raiva do pai, ainda não aceitava a idéia de conviver com "outra" família.   
  
Se o dormitório fechasse de vez, a jovem Naru teria que enfrentar o seu destino novamente, já que o seu pai não tinha recursos suficientes para alugar um apartamento em Tóquio para ela - devido ao absurdo custo de vida da metrópole - e ao mesmo tempo financiar os seus estudos.   
  
Novamente parecia que o destino conspirava contra a jovem ruiva, que começava a ficar desesperada. Só que a velhinha lhe garantira que em breve ficaria tudo resolvido...  
  
Num belo dia, Naru estava de folga e foi tomar um banho nas águas termais da Pensão Hinata para se relaxar... E foi justamente neste dia em que ela encontrou com aquele que iria partilhar dos momentos agradáveis e desagradáveis de sua vida... Até o reencontro com a misteriosa amiguinha de infância que fizera uma promessa... Até a entrada de ambos na Toudai... Até as loucas aventuras na ilha de Moru-Moru... Até finalmente o dia do casamento e a fatídica decisão de se mudar para a Califórnia...   
  
Graças a "Keitarô", ela pela primeira vez, sentia-se dona de seu destino e de sua felicidade. Olhando com ternura para o seu jovem protegido, ainda descansando em sua própria cama de casal, a pós-graduanda e professora Naru calça um par de chinelos e resolve fazer um café da manhã reforçado. Como recompensa ao seu amado, ela iria fazer alguns dorayakis para o pequeno unicórnio.  
  
Notas deste capítulo:  
  
- Mandyu e dorayaki são doces tradicionais do Japão,   
  
- Não conheço como é o sistema de contratação de professores nos colégios do EUA. Assumo que a Naru tenha conseguido o emprego em parte por causa do seu excelente currículo escolar. Nesta fic, ela é professora auxiliar de matemática num colégio particular.   
  
- Não sei qual curso a Naru tenha feito na Toudai, mas em alguns fics em inglês li que era o de Direito. Se não me engano, a Tokyo U. é mais conhecida pelos cursos de Economia e Direito. Não é a faculdade mais puxada do Japão - como o LH sugere ser - mas é uma das mais concorridas, já que muitos funcionários públicos de alto escalão no governo daquele país estudaram por lá.  
  
- Não me aprofundei muito no storyline do Pet Shop of Horrors - que é bem complexa, por sinal - até mesmo porque a grande maioria do público brasileiro conhece apenas os OVAs e raros episódios do manga obtidos via Internet. Se seguisse à risca a linha de tempo, este fic não teria razão de ser, já que o PSoH (escrito em 1994-95) termina antes da história do LH começar.(1998-2005).  
  
- Os fãs mais puristas ficarão incomodados ao ver a cena em que botei Count D para dar ração e limpar o cocô de seus bichinhos. Evidentemente sei que ele NÃO é humano e que a sua loja de animais NÃO é o que parece ser. Mas quis dar um toque trivial e irônico a um personagem acima de nossos padrões normais. "Em terra de sapo, de cócoras com eles".  
  
- Ao contrário dos quatro primeiros capítulos, que foram escritos em apenas uma sexta-feira do final de agosto, o de número cinco foi reescrito e revisto umas três ou quatro vezes, não somente pelo fato de estar absorvido na produção do Love Hina Endless Fantasy como também estar indeciso quanto ao final. No momento, tenho duas opções de finais prováveis para a história, um meio trágico e outro diferente do estilo PSoH. E ainda estou escrevendo os "ganchos" que irão desencadear estes dois finais.   
  
- Pretendo criar ainda uma outra aventura envolvendo D, Leon e Q-Chan, mas sem crossover e sem entrar na fórmula: "alguém desesperado vai à pet shop de D e compra um animal mitológico assinando um contrato esquisito. No primeiro contratempo o cliente descumpre o contrato e se ferra."  
  
- Sem Yaoi na história. Até mesmo porque mais de 2/3 dos fics em inglês envolvendo o Pet Shop of Horrors que vi na Internet, D e Leon ficam se agarrando em algum ponto da história.   
  
Dúvidas, sugestões e comentários:  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	6. Date

Capítulo 6: Date.  
  
Era final de tarde e não tendo muita coisa para fazer, Naru resolveu fazer uma caminhada num dos parques da área central de Los Angeles. A jovem ruiva já estava começando a se recuperar do período depressivo em que esteve após a morte de Keitarô. Após o encontro providencial com Count D e ter ficado com "Kei-Kun", os remédios saíram da sua cabeceira, voltando para a caixinha e ela já conseguia passar a semana sem pensar em tomar um drinque. Naru também passou a cuidar mais de si mesma, mantendo o bom humor e melhorando o seu aspecto visual, numa prova de que o exterior também acompanhava o que se passava dentro de sua alma. Embora a sua vida agitada não encorajasse quaisquer traços de sedentarismo, a jovem viúva não pretendia perder a sua forma. Sempre que podia, arranjava um tempo para dar uma caminhada, andando de uma hora a uma hora e meia.. Quando seu falecido marido estava vivo, era ele quem a acompanhava nestes exercícios. Agora, ela até que tinha vontade de levar "Kei-Kun" para passear, mas morria de medo de transgredir as cláusulas do contato que Count D firmara com ela.  
  
"- Antes, um aviso: Se porventura você falhar em cumprir estes termos, a loja não será legalmente responsável por qualquer problema que vier a ocorrer..." - Naru Urashima ainda se recordava do tom sério e do olhar algo melancólico do nobre chinês ao lhe fazer esta advertência, embora não entendesse direito o motivo que havia por trás das cláusulas.  
  
Ela somente podia imaginar o motivo da primeira, que dizia que somente ela mesma podia cuidar do unicórnio, isto é, de Kei-Kun. Como era um espécime raro e altamente sensível e impressionável, Naru temia que o animal acabasse se apaixonando por qualquer outra pessoa que o tratasse bem, sentindo ciúmes só de pensar nisto. Não, nunca alguém jamais iria ver, tocar ou dirigir a palavra ao seu amado Kei-Kun. Ele seria somente dela e nunca mais! Pela primeira vez, Naru sentia que tinha o amor de alguém somente para si. Não era como o amor de sua mãe, que se foi quando ela era uma garotinha - do qual ela não se lembrava direito - e nem como o amor dividido do seu pai - que acabou conhecendo outra jovem que iria ser a mãe de sua meia-irmã Mei. E muito menos o amor de seu marido, que era obrigado a dar atenção a todas as garotas da Pensão: A sempre sorridente Mutsumi, a tímida Shinobu, a malandramente esperta Kitsune, a recatada Motoko, a exuberante Kaolla e mesmo a temperamental Sarah e a possessiva Kanako. Sim. Ele o amava mais do que todas as outras, só que tinha que dividir o seu escasso tempo tratando bem elas. Embora ela gostasse muito de suas amigas e de sua cunhada, Naru sentia uma pontada de possessividade com relação ao seu amado. Ela achava que de todas, era a que tinha mais direito a ser feliz com alguém, porque sempre sofrera com a dor das perdas - a de sua mãe, a sua, quando descobriu que seu pai tinha outra família - e sabia o quanto era terrível o medo de ficar sozinha. Embora soubesse que era muito bonita e cobiçada, um de seus maiores temores era o de casar com alguém que não a compreendesse. Riqueza, fama ou posição social pouco importavam para ela, embora tivesse expectativas e gostos muito exigentes. Antes de tudo, este parceiro ideal tinha que ser compreensivo. Naru encontrou primeiro este lado na figura do seu ex-tutor Noriyasu Seta. Porém, o seu sentimento ficou meio que bloqueado quando ele saiu de sua vida para estudar no exterior. Mal a jovem ruiva sabia que ele tinha outras duas paixões: Haruka, a filha da Vovó Hinata e a loira Cindy Mac Dougall, mãe da Sarah, mas inconscientemente, sabia que era areia demais para o seu pobre caminhão. Keitarô era diferente. Apesar dele ter alguns costumes e várias pequenas manias que a irritavam, ele nunca exigiu nada dela, aceitando-a como era. Só que da mesma forma que ele conseguiu conquistar o seu coração, ele acabou conquistando o coração de todas as suas amigas. Inclusive a sua primeira coleguinha de infância e a sua melhor amiga. E, enquanto ele estivesse vivo, Naru sabia intimamente que por maior que fosse a distância física, ela teria que conviver com este fato, sabendo que outras garotas o desejavam, como amigo e como namorado. De repente, o seu devaneio foi bruscamente interrompido. Ela sente alguém pôr a mão no ombro direito. Naru se arrepia toda e por um instante ela imagina coisas:  
  
- Ei, por que não vai meter a mão na... Meu Deus! É você, Biff?  
- Ora, minha linda Naru, não reconhece mais o seu colega de  
classe? - Responde um rapaz na faixa de 24 anos de idade, de estatura  
média para alta, forte, cabelos negros e um sorriso maroto. No  
momento, ele trajava uma camiseta pólo de cor azul-clara, uma bermuda  
de cor escura, meias brancas e um tênis Nike do tipo especial para  
caminhadas.  
  
"Biff" Stanley Jr. era estudante da mesma classe de pós-graduação da Naru na UCLA. Filho de prósperos empresários de Boston, ele era jovem, rico, bonito e inteligente. Diferentemente de outros alunos da Universidade - que eram obrigados a repartir dormitórios apertados ou viver em quitinetes - Biff morava numa agradável cobertura Duplex num bairro de classe alta e ia todos os dias à UCLA assistir às aulas dirigindo o seu Porsche conversível. O jovem Biff era conhecido por promover festas badaladas em seu apartamento, com comidas e bebidas finas, reunindo moças lindíssimas e rapazes que pareciam existir somente naqueles filmes de Hollywood. Contudo, por trás deste verniz brilhante, Biff escondia segredos escandalosos. Ainda quando ele era menor de idade, o filho de milionários acabou engravidando uma menina um ano mais velha do que ele, e seus pais tiveram vários problemas em abafar o escândalo. Após ter tido um caso rumoroso com uma linda e jovem professora do colégio aonde estudava, aos 17 anos, Biff foi mandado para a Califórnia estudar. Só que longe disto ser um problema, foi como que uma bênção para ele. Sem o olhar da conservadora sociedade bostoniana e da vigilância de seus pais, o playboy encontrou na Cidade dos Anjos o lugar ideal para dar vazão aos seus instintos. Freqüentemente ele usava o dinheiro que os seus pais mandavam para custear os estudos para gastá-lo com acompanhantes de luxo e festas de arromba em seu apartamento, regadas a uísque e cocaína. E alguns rumores não confirmados diziam que ele era bissexual. . Quando Naru foi estudar no mesmo curso de pós-graduação que ele, Biff decidiu que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela seria a próxima vítima de sua interminável lista de conquistas. Só que a ruiva parecia ser invulnerável às suas táticas, por ser desligada demais para sutilezas. Depois, o fato de Naru não freqüentar as festinhas de confraternização e as churrascadas da turma limitava as oportunidades de Biff assediá-la. Enquanto uma chance melhor não vinha, o filhinho de papai contentava-se em abordar outras garotas da faculdade e qualquer mulher que fosse minimamente compatível com o seu exigente padrão de beleza. Mas parecia que o destino havia sorrido para ele. Justo a encontrara quando ele estava fazendo o seu Cooper diário. E bem num momento em que havia relativamente pouca gente no parque e o que era melhor, nenhum conhecido da faculdade. Hora de atacar.  
  
- Biff, ai, que susto!... O que você está fazendo aqui? -  
Pergunta Naru, toda confusa.  
- Ei, gatinha... Esta roupa combina com você... - Biff dá uma  
cantada com a maior cara de sem-vergonha do mundo.  
- Hã? - A jovem ruiva não entende direito a malícia da frase, bem  
batida por sinal.  
- Quase tanto como eu... - O filhinho de papai completa a cantada,  
sussurando no ouvido da moça.  
- Biff! Você está me deixando com vergonha!... - Naru estava  
confusa porque nunca ninguém havia a tratado daquele jeito.  
- Sabe que você fica bem bonita com as faces coradas? - Sem se  
alterar, Biff continua com a sua ofensiva.  
- Puxa, obrigado... - Responde Naru Urashima com um tom educado,  
embora ela no fundo estivesse constrangida.  
- Que tal andarmos um pouco? - Propõe o rapaz de cabelos negros  
como se convidasse Naru a dar algumas voltas ao redor do parque.  
- Aonde? - Ela se faz de desentendida.  
- Ao caminho do seu coração... - Responde Biff na lata, enquanto  
articula outro esquema safado em sua mente.  
- Ai, Biff, você é bem engraçado, mas.. - A ruiva sorri meio sem  
graça. .  
- Mas... - Biff olha bem nos olhos de sua presa, ou melhor, de  
Naru.  
- Sou casada... E... - Naru abaixa o seu rosto, de pura vergonha.  
- Mas não vejo a aliança em sua mão. - Espertamente Biff já havia  
notado este detalhe dias antes. E mesmo que a ruiva tivesse a preciosa  
aliança, nada impediria o de ter uma noite de puro prazer com ela.  
  
Neste momento, Biff malandramente segura na mão de Naru, que fica assustada demais para reagir. Ele examina a mão macia e brinca com os dedos longos da ruiva.  
  
- Quer ganhar uma aliança de mim? - Propõe o filhinho de papai,  
sorrindo com uma certa malícia.  
- Biff, seu bobo, eu já disse que... - Naru não sabe direito o que  
fazer. Estava acostumada a lidar com amadores como o seu ex-marido e  
os antigos colegas deste, Haitani e Shirai, mas não era páreo para um  
mestre da boemia como Biff.  
- Que pena, o brilho que reluz dos seus olhos me cegou a ponto de  
não ver mais nada... A não ser a estrada que leva a ti.  
  
Malandro consumado, Biff aproveita a chance e beija Naru na boca, de forma lasciva. A jovem estudante fica espantada e zangada, mas ela sente suas forças faltarem. O fato era que o seu Naru-Punch somente funcionava contra "sukebes" de baixa estirpe. Mas não para um degenerado completo do calibre de Biff Stanley Jr. Aproveitando-se daquele momento de fraqueza de sua presa, o predador humano metodicamente ataca-a, explorando com suas mãos cobiçosas o pescoço, os ombros, as costas e a coxas da pobre Naru. As pouquíssimas pessoas que passeavam pelo parque naquela hora nada fazem, cada um ficando na sua. Para muitos, tratava-se de um casal de namorados qualquer. Com muita dificuldade, ela consegue desvencilhar-se das carícias do mulherengo. Um arrepio corre sua espinha e ela fica imediatamente arrependida do seu ato impensado.  
  
- Já chega, Biff... Eu tenho que voltar para a casa. - Responde  
Naru sem ter coragem de olhar para o rosto de seu colega de curso. Ela  
estava prestes a chorar.  
- Ora, mas ainda é cedo, cara Naru. Que tal a gente dar mais uma  
volta no parque? - Era evidente de que o sem-vergonha queria mais,  
muito mais.  
- É que... tenho ainda umas coisas para estudar. - Naru pensa na  
primeira desculpa idiota do seu limitado repertório social para lidar  
com situações deste tipo.  
- Minha pequena Naru, sempre com os seus livros... Não gostaria de  
conhecer as coisas boas da vida?... A gente pode passear e depois te  
levo para jantar num Shopping em Beverly Hills... - Diz ele sorrindo  
e se aproximando perigosamente do corpo da jovem viúva.  
- Biff... por favor, eu estou falando sério... - Naru fala num tom  
quase implorando. De fato, aquele não era o dia para um Naru-Punch. O  
fato dela estar com mais idade, ter se casado e a recente perda de seu  
marido haviam retirado boa parte de sua antiga agressividade.  
- A vida existe para ser desfrutada do que tem de bom e do  
melhor!... Podemos curtir a noite, dormirmos juntos e amanhã irmos à  
praia de Malibu... - Biff se aproxima mais e começa a passar a mão nas  
costas e nas coxas de Naru.  
- Não... por favor... - As lágrimas começam a sair do seu rosto, o  
que atiça mais o instinto animal do predador humano.  
- Você não vai se arrepender, querida... - Biff abraça firmemente  
a sua presa e começa a bolinar os seios de Naru, que fica totalmente  
paralisada e com medo.  
- Biff... não!  
- Terá uma noite inesquecível. - A sua mão direita desce de forma  
insinuante, arrepiando toda a coluna vertebral da moça, até chegar  
nas nádegas.  
- Não, não quero... Solte-me!.... - Finalmente Naru reage, só que  
o tapa sai mais fraco do que o desejado e apenas serve para excitar  
mais o instinto de macho do seu colega.  
- Agora é tarde... Você me acendeu um fogo que somente os seus  
beijos e carícias irão me aplacar. - Biff sorri maliciosamente e,  
segurando firmemente Narusegawa, tenta beija-la à força.  
- Não!... - Naru tenta escapar, mas sente que Biff é muito forte.  
Ela começa a chorar como uma criança indefesa. A visão das lágrimas  
cristalinas saindo de seus lindos olhos é um deleite para o mulherengo  
estudante.  
  
Ganhando coragem, Biff tenta enfiar uma de suas mãos por debaixo da minissaia da Naru para arrancar a sua calcinha. Naru imagina ser impossível o que estava acontecendo com ela. Todos os traumas de sua vida vieram à tona, impedindo-a de dar um belo soco nas fuças do safado... . Quando estava quase certo de que levaria a pobre Naru para a cama de um motel, Biff Stanley Jr. Sente alguém agarrando fortemente o seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar com suas safadezas.  
  
- Hã, o que você quer, babaca? - Ele se vira para o desconhecido  
que lhe tocara, com uma expressão de raiva e desprezo, esquecendo-se  
momentaneamente de sua etiqueta e origem rica.  
- Você ouviu a moça. Solte-a ou vai se ver comigo! - Responde o  
desconhecido trajando uma camiseta estampada com o personagem Lenny do  
seriado South Park, uma calça de educação física, um par de meias azul-  
escuras e tênis branco meio encardido, comprado numa loja de  
departamentos..  
- Leon! - Sussurra Naru entre lágrimas ao reconhecer o seu  
salvador.  
  
Para a sorte de Naru, era dia de folga do genioso oficial do LAPD. E ele estava justamente correndo naquele momento no parque quando viu o assédio do Biff sobre a sua já conhecida Naru. Para a sorte da jovem professora, ainda ele se recordava dela.  
  
- Ah, é? E quem você pensa que é, seu herói de araque? Pois saiba  
que tenho muita grana e meus pais... - Começa a falar o playboy  
bostoniano, com uma entonação arrogante em sua voz., sem saber a  
identidade de seu oponente.  
- Sabe ler isto? - Leon não se deixa intimidar e imediatamente  
saca a sua carteira de identificação e esfrega-o no rosto de Biff.  
- Ah, então você é um tira? Mas eu não estava fazendo nada demais!  
Foi ela que queria dar... - Biff parece não se intimidar com as  
credenciais de Leon e mantém o seu olhar desafiador.  
- É mentira! Ele... Ele é um tarado! - Finalmente Naru solta a sua  
voz, descarregando a sua raiva.  
- Mas, Naru? Mas você não queria ir para o motel junto comigo? -  
Biff muda imediatamente de tática e cinicamente insinua como se ele  
fosse namorado ou chegado dela!  
- Não! Você é um sujo! Pervertido! Safado! Vá embora! Nunca mais  
quero ver a sua cara imunda! - Com a presença de Leon, Naru Urashima  
parece voltar a ser a Naru Narusegawa de sempre, dando três tapas bem  
dados nas fuças do playboy.  
- Ei Guri, pegue o seu traseiro e vá circulando antes que te  
prenda por atentado violento ao pudor em local público e assédio  
sexual. - Responde secamente Leon, afastando Biff antes que ele  
pensasse em reagir contra os tapas de Naru.  
- Vá à merda, tira!  
  
Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Biff dá um giro súbito e tenta acertar um soco no rosto de Leon enquanto tenta aplicar o que aprendeu em suas aulas de karatê Shotokan nas horas vagas. Naru dá um grito de puro susto ao ver a cena de violência. Só que o playboy não sabe que o agente de polícia era bem mais treinado e preparado do que ele. Esquivando-se habilmente de um soco endereçado ao seu queixo, Leon contra-ataca e acerta três jabs rápidos no estõmago de Biff, que geme de dor. Ainda atordoado, nosso playboy tenta acertar um rápido pontapé na virilha de Leon, mas o policial aproveita o golpe para segurar o pé de Biff e derrubá-lo no chão. Ao todo, a ação durou menos do que cinco segundos.  
  
- Seu tira podre! Você vai ver só! Eu contratar os melhores  
advogados para te processar! Ninguém se mete com os Stanley de  
Boston! E ainda vou comer a sua namoradinha! - Grita quase chorando, o  
humilhado e derrotado filhinho de papai, antes de fugir do local, aos  
tropeços e sem olhar para trás.  
- Até mais, palhaço. - Diz secamente Leon sem se alterar.  
- Oh! Foi horrível! Por favor, oficial, me leve longe deste  
lugar! Não quero ver a cara daquele sujeito nunca mais! Eu... - Naru  
se aproxima, abraçando Leon, quase aos prantos, extravasando o medo  
que sentira quando estava sozinha.  
- Está tudo bem senhorita, você está entre amigos.  
  
Ajudando a pobre Naru em estado de choque, Leon Orcot leva-a até a saída do parque, no estacionamento do local. Naru chegou até a pensar em pegar um táxi e ir embora para casa, mas estava simplesmente à beira do pânico e não queria ficar sozinha. Quanto a pegar um coletivo lotado, nem pensar, ainda mais depois do ocorrido.  
  
- Por favor, Leon, pode me acompanhar? É que... Estou com medo...  
- Pergunta ela com a voz tímida.  
- Quer que eu te leve ao seu apartamento?  
- Não... Pode ser... Qualquer lugar... Preciso me recompor, Não  
quero ficar sozinha.... - Implora a ruiva para o seu insuspeito  
salvador.  
  
Embora fosse contra o seu código de ética policial, ficava difícil negar um pedido de ajuda. Ainda bem que Leon estava à paisana e em seu dia de folga. Ele pede para Naru aguardar e em menos de um minuto traz o seu carro, um modelo japonês conversível de cor amarelo-claro. Após os dois terem montado e colocado os cintos de segurança, ambos saem do fatídico parque. Leon dirigia pelo caótico trânsito das ruas de Los Angeles como se conhecesse cada avenida e cada rua na palma de sua mão, apertando a esmo os botões de rádio/CD player para sintonizar em qualquer estação de rádio. No momento, ele tinha colocado o seu boné e os óculos escuros para dirigir. A sua pistola Beretta 92 estava no porta-luvas do veículo, pronta para uma eventual emergência junto com um pente extra totalmente carregado. Também no porta-luvas, estava uma arma de reserva, um revólver Smith & Wesson calibre 38 com cano curto. Naru tentava checar a sua maquilagem nervosamente no espelho. Ela estava usando também óculos escuros para que Leon não notasse a sua cara de choro. Ela sentia naquele momento medo, raiva e humilhação. E estava até arrependida de muitas vezes ter socado e chamado Keitarô de tarado no passado. E constatara da pior forma possível que ele não era tão pervertido assim. Agora, diante de um autêntico safado como Biff ela ficou paralisada e sem saber o que fazer. Se Leon não tivesse agido naquele momento, à esta hora ela estaria à mercê do pervertido.  
  
Uma hora mais tarde, após terem andado em vários bairros de Los Angeles, para ajudar acalmar a ruiva, Leon e Naru decidem tomar um lanche num fast- food. Até para um cara meio tosco e grossão como Orcot concordava que a uma moça tão fina, inteligente e elegante como a Naru merecia coisa melhor. Só que ele nunca chegou a ter alguma namorada séria e fazia tempo que ele não estava por dentro dos locais da moda em sua própria cidade. Os poucos que ele conhecia eram inacessíveis ao seu poder aquisitivo. Ele jamais iria gastar uns cem dólares ou mais para comer e passar fome num restaurante de Beverly Hills, como costumava dizer. Embora Naru não estivesse com fome - devido o desastroso incidente no parque - ela tentava mastigar um X-salada com batatas fritas e beber um copo de suco de laranja meio aguado. Leon mastigava sem muita etiqueta um sanduíche de churrasquinho "à gaúcha" - embora de gaúcho o singular prato tivesse só o nome - com molho barbeque e bebia goles de um copo de Pepsi bem geladíssima. Ele estava pensando em falar qualquer coisa para quebrar o gelo, mas era evidente de que o policial não fazia o tipo galante, apesar de ser alto, forte e bonito - mesmo para os padrões de Naru. Embora tivesse mais ou menos a mesma idade do ex-tutor da Naru, o Professor Seta, Leon perecia ser mais jovem, com sua típica cara de rebelde sem causa. As suas roupas do dia a dia reforçavam esta aparência: Gostava de usar bonés de times de baseball, T-Shirts coloridas com estampas, jaquetas jeans sem mangas ou com mangas rasgadas, calças jeans sem grife e uma variedade de tênis comprados em liquidações. Quando ele era obrigado a se apresentar de maneira mais formal, usava um blazer largo e confortável, camisa esporte, calças compradas em lojas de departamentos e sapatos informais. Freqüentemente a cor das suas meias não combinavam com suas calças e o sapato. Leon odiava usar gravatas e apenas usava seu uniforme policial quando absolutamente necessário. A sua sorte era que por integrar a Divisão de Homicídios e investigar freqüentemente o submundo do crime, ele podia ficar à paisana, estando mais bem a vontade. Mas para a surpresa dele, é Naru que toma a iniciativa:  
  
- Mais uma vez, muito obrigado por me salvar, senhor Leon... Eu  
nunca podia imaginar que o Biff fosse capaz de... - Naru aproveita  
para não apenas agradecer ao seu salvador como também conhecê-lo.  
- Desencana, garota. Está tudo bem agora. Esqueça aquele babaca.  
- Leon fita Naru com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis.  
- Diga me uma coisa, por que escolheu a carreira de policial? Não  
é algo perigoso?  
- Bem, como poderia dizer, senhorita... - Leon tenta forçar sua  
memória para lembrar o nome da ruiva.  
- Naru. Naru Urashima.  
- Minha história é a seguinte: nasci numa família grande, mas os  
meus pais não tinham recursos para custear um colégio decente ou uma  
faculdade... Desde cedo tive que trabalhar e quando atingi a  
maioridade entrei para a Academia de Polícia... Como vê, nada digno de  
figurar no "Esta é a Minha Vida". - Responde Leon um pouco  
decepcionado com a sua autobiografia.  
- Entendo... - Medita Naru lembrando-se de quando era mais jovem e  
sonhava com uma pessoa que preenchesse os seus padrões elevadíssimos e  
exigentes. Contudo, depois que ela casou-se com Keitarô, havia  
começado a aprender que alta inteligência e um diploma numa  
universidade famosa não era tudo.  
- E você, pensa em seguir que carreira? - Um pouco mais relaxado,  
o policial decide puxar conversa com a Naru, nem que fosse para ajudar  
ela a sair daquele estado em que ficara.  
- Bem... Formei-me em na Universidade de Tóquio e vim para cá  
após o meu casamento para fazer um mestrado em Direito Internacional.  
Enquanto isto, eu vou ganhando a vida lecionando como professora, num  
colégio próximo ao lugar aonde moro. - Responde Naru, mais tranqüila.  
- Putz... Você veio do Japão para vir parar neste fim de mundo?  
Eu pensei que fosse daqui... Você fala muito bem, sem sotaque. - De  
fato, o inglês de Naru havia se aprimorado bem depois dela ter  
freqüentado um curso avançado pouco antes de se formar na Toudai.  
- Puxa, obrigada. - Ela sorri, um pouco sem graça. .  
- E você pensa em trabalhar num escritório de advocacia ou prestar  
algum concurso público? - Leon pergunta, curioso.  
- Bem, no momento penso em lecionar numa faculdade razoável caso  
me forme... Não sei se me daria bem como advogada ou promotora... - De  
fato, Naru tinha mais aptidão para ensinar os mais jovens e até  
possuía uma didática boa.  
- Acho que dá sim, você é bem inteligente... Não é que nem eu, que  
já fui entregador de pizzas, office-boy e auxiliar de mercearia... -  
Responde o loiro, achando que estava levando o maior fora de sua vida.  
De fato, o seu resumo biográfico não encorajava nenhuma "patricinha" a  
se aproximar dele.  
- Senhor Leon, você gosta do que faz? - Indaga a ruiva, imaginando  
quais os motivos que levaram o rapaz à sua frente decidir entrar numa  
academia de polícia e exercer uma profissão arriscada.  
- Sim, claro. Apesar dos riscos, eu não consigo me ver fazendo  
outra coisa. - A voz de Leon sai desta vez convicta e sem receios.  
- Eu... também gosto do que faço...- Responde Naru. Embora ela  
gostasse do que fazia, ainda não tinha definido o seu futuro.  
- Você pretende morar aqui assim que terminar o seu curso? - Leon  
começa a "dar bandeira", mostrando certo interesse pela moça.  
- Olha... ainda não sei. Cheguei a pensar em voltar para o Japão,  
mas estou me acostumando por aqui... - A resposta de Naru é um tanto  
quanto vaga. Somente depois que ela terminasse o curso iria decidir o  
seu futuro.  
- Como é a sua família? Você tem parentes por aqui?  
- Bem... No Japão tenho o meu pai, minha irmã de criação e a mãe  
dela... A minha mãe faleceu antes de completar três anos de idade...  
Quase todos os meus parentes da parte de meus pais moram em Tóquio e  
arredores. Alguns dos parentes da minha irmã de criação Mei moram no  
Canadá, mas não sei aonde... - Os olhos de Naru parecem fitar o  
infinito, em busca de lembranças do passado.  
- Irmã de criação? Desculpe-me... - Leon não entendeu direito a  
frase de sua interlocutora.  
- Muito após mamãe ter falecido, papai acabou se casando com  
outra... Mulher - Naru retifica a frase, com uma ponta de tristeza na  
voz.  
- Perdão... Acabei falando o que não devia... - Neste momento Leon  
fez força para não soltar um palavrão amaldiçoando a sua gafe que  
acabara de cometer.  
- Não precisa se desculpar, senhor Leon. Já aconteceu... - Naru  
toca com a mão direita o ombro de Leon, como se inconscientemente  
estivesse procurando por apoio.  
- Senhorita Naru... você é uma pessoa jovem, cheia de vida e  
bastante inteligente... Tenho certeza que você vai dar a volta por  
cima e se dar bem. - Leon detestava ser chamado de "senhor", pois não  
se conformava em ter passado dos trinta.  
- Puxa, obrigada... e o senhor, oficial...  
- O Senhor está no céu. Chame-me de Leon, apenas. - Ele sorri. Se  
fosse outra pessoa, talvez ele tivesse dado uma bronca.  
- Tudo bem, Leon... Você me parece ser bem simpático, apesar das  
dificuldades de sua profissão.. - Comenta a ruiva. .  
- Como assim? Desculpe, não entendi...  
- Eu pensava que todos os policiais americanos eram meio durões e  
com aquele jeito... - De fato, a imagem que a japonesa tinha a  
respeito dos tiras dos Estados Unidos estava moldada pelo que vira nos  
filmes e seriados daquele país.  
- Ah, sim, eu entendi. É, de fato, os filmes de Hollywood mostram  
este lado... Bem, mas eu não sou nenhum Clint Eastwood ou Mel  
Gibson... - Sorri Leon, se apressando a corrigir este estereótipo.  
- Ah, mas em termos de beleza e simpatia, você não perde para  
nenhum deles... - Elogia Naru, começando a reparar que o policial não  
era de se jogar fora. Ela nunca chegou a se interessar por  
estrangeiros, mas sempre tinha uma primeira vez.  
- É mesmo, ah, ah... Quem me dera se as garotas me elogiassem  
desta forma... - Sorri Leon imaginando o que Naru acharia se soubesse  
que ele nunca conseguiu ficar com uma garota por mais de duas semanas.  
  
- Leon, você tem alguém na sua vida? - Pergunta Naru, meio receosa  
de Leon ter namorada ou algo a mais.  
- Alguém? Deixe-me ver... O meu pai já é falecido, bem como mamãe.  
Tenho três irmãs abaixo de mim e o caçula, o Cristopher... - Leon  
responde, imaginando que ela tinha perguntado a respeito de sua  
família.  
- Não... eu quis me referir... a uma pessoa especial... - Corrige  
a ruiva sorrindo para ele.  
- Uma... Esposa ou namorada...? - Leon fica embaraçado ao imaginar  
o significado do termo "especial".  
- Isto. - Responde laconicamente a ruiva. Agora ficara tudo claro.  
  
- Bem, não. Nunca levei muita sorte para namoros e depois que  
comecei a trabalhar no LAPD, não consegui arranjar tempo para  
pensar... - Coçando a cabeça, Leon fica embaraçado. Era a primeira vez  
que uma pessoa quase que desconhecida para ele perguntava isto. E ele  
nunca foi muito bom de pensar mais do que 5 minutos em seus  
sentimentos.  
- Talvez ainda não tenha aparecido a garota certa para você... -  
Comenta em voz baixa e quase sussurrante a ruiva.  
- Quem me dera, senhorita Urashima... - Suspira Leon, lembrando-se  
finalmente do sobrenome de casada da Naru.  
- Por favor, me chame de Naru... Sabe, você me lembra muito um  
tutor que eu tive. - Os olhos de Naru ganham um novo ânimo e até sua  
disposição muda para melhor.  
- Tutor? - Leon pergunta, intrigado.  
- O nome dele era Noriyasu Seta. Ele era estudante universitário e  
me deu algumas aulas de reforço quando comecei a estudar para o  
vestibular... E foi esta pessoa que deu uma força para o meu falecido  
marido arrumar um emprego nos Estados Unidos... - Mesmo após passados  
vários anos, Naru ainda admirava Seta-san, como o chamava. Pena que no  
enterro de Keitarô, ela não tivera muito tempo para conversar com ele,  
de tão abalada que estava.  
- Como ele era?  
- Bem... Ele é forte, bonito e tem um ar ao mesmo tempo  
determinado e sonhador... como você... - Sorri Naru. De fato, Leon  
tinha quase a mesma altura e o mesmo porte físico dele. O policial de  
fato não tinha um olhar tão sonhador, mas como a ruiva estava  
melhorando de disposição, fez esta "licença poética".  
- Puxa, obrigado...  
- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Naru começa a se animar mais,  
esquecendo do trauma que passara. De fato, ela se sentia protegida  
perto deste rapaz.  
- Tudo bem, esteja à vontade.  
- Quantos anos você tem, Leon? - Sorri a ruiva como se fosse uma  
adolescente. Mas de fato ela estava curiosa, pois Leon aparentava ter  
menos idade do que realmente tinha.  
- Eh... Quantos anos você me daria, Naru? - O rosto do policial  
ficou subitamente vermelho.  
- Hummm... Acho que você deve ter uns vinte e sete para vinte e  
oito anos... Mas com um jeitinho de no máximo vinte e quatro anos...  
- Putzgrila! Quem me dera se tivesse esta idade!.. Estou com  
trinta e três anos... - Leon fica assustado diante do que Naru acabou  
de dizer. Ele era tão moleque assim?  
- Trinta e três? Puxa... É quase da idade do professor Seta...  
Você realmente parece ser bem mais jovem...  
  
Leon e Naru conversam durante mais meia hora, mesmo após terem comido - ainda que forçadamente - o lanche. Embora a conversa tenha ficado mais animada e descontraída, os dois evitam falar muito de assuntos mais íntimos. Da parte de Leon, porque ele sabia que Naru tinha passado pelo trauma da morte do marido e do incidente do parque. E da parte da jovem viúva, por ser ainda a primeira vez que conversava com uma pessoa até então desconhecida para ela, ainda que sentisse protegida e segura com ele por perto. Contudo, Naru acabou se simpatizando com o jovem oficial de polícia. De certa maneira ele lembrava as mesmas qualidades que encontrara no seu ex- tutor Seta, embora Leon não tivesse aquele ar desligado e distraído que caracterizava o arqueólogo, mentor de seu falecido marido e atualmente casado com Haruka, a tia de Keitarô. Normalmente, ela nunca tomou a iniciativa de puxar a conversa com pessoas do sexo oposto, devido à sua personalidade e mesmo o seu relacionamento com Keitarô começou de forma insólita. Contudo, algo ou alguma coisa fez com que ela se abrisse com Leon e não apenas pelo fato dele tê-la salvado das safadezas de Biff. O policial loiro lhe inspirava confiança e proteção, da mesma forma que o seu antigo tutor. Além disto, ele era bonito, bem conservado e atraente fisicamente. Ironicamente, esta foi a conversa mais longa que Leon teve em sua desastrada vida amorosa. De temperamento estourado e com a língua meio solta, a maioria dos seus casos terminava tão rapidamente como começava. A única pessoa que ele conhecera que sabia lidar com suas manias era a secretária Jill, do Departamento de Polícia. Só que ela nunca deu muita corda para ele, mantendo um relacionamento amistoso, mas estritamente profissional. Talvez pelo fato de ter se sentido um pouco atraído pela beleza de Naru desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram ou simplesmente com medo de passar vergonha diante de uma moça linda e mais inteligente e culta do que ele, Leon até que se esforçou como pôde para não fazer feio. Quem o conhecesse e presenciasse aquela cena, diria que se tratava de outra pessoa, sem muito a ver com o policial esquentado que estava na linha de frente da investigação de homicídios que ocorriam na área central de Los Angeles.  
  
Eram por volta das sete e meia da noite, quando o policial e a pós- graduanda de Direito saíram da lanchonete. Após uma curta e rápida passagem no posto de gasolina para reabastecer o carro, Leon e Naru deram mais algumas voltas, ao som de músicas retrô estilo anos 80 - tocadas numa emissora FM meio brega. A pedido da ruiva, Leon a levou para conhecer alguns bairros que ela nunca tinha tido oportunidade de conhecer por falta de tempo. Vários bairros da Cidade dos Anjos eram imensos e a cidade era grande demais para se andar de um ponto a outro sem usar um veículo qualquer. Após o falecimento do marido, a van que ele usava ficara na garagem, por ela não ter carteira de habilitação. O tom nostálgico das músicas e as próprias circunstâncias de tão insólito encontro fizeram despertar algo adormecido na mente inconsciente da jovem Naru. Um certo sentimento de solidão e de carência que parecia estar abafado na sua mente. Certo, a companhia de "Kei-Kun", o misterioso unicórnio adquirido na loja de animais de Count D, ela preenchera o vazio da morte do seu marido, superando a dor da perda e a depressão que ela sentia. Só que ainda assim, Naru era uma pessoa solitária e sem raízes. Longe de casa, de sua família e das suas amigas, ela ainda não se sentia à vontade em Los Angeles. E talvez em nenhuma outra cidade ou local do mundo, fosse grande ou pequena, humilde ou sofisticada. Nestes meses todos, ela não fizera amizade com ninguém, seja com os colegas de classe do seu curso - com os quais somente se reunia para estudar e fazerem trabalhos - ou seja com os outros professores do colégio secundário aonde lecionava... Ironicamente, a pessoa que estava ao seu lado - um até então anônimo "tira" que atendera a sua chamada 911 ao ver seu marido caído no chão naquela fatídica manhã - era a pessoa mais próxima dela na Cidade dos Anjos. Enquanto Leon prestava mais atenção nas barbeiragens dos carros que passavam pelas avenidas que compunham aquela grande cidade, Naru olhava para o seu rosto concentrado e impassível, totalmente embevecida por aquelas baladas românticas que já estiveram na moda há quase vinte anos atrás. Por um momento, ela fecha os seus olhos e deixa as letras daquelas músicas - que falavam de amores impossíveis, sentimentos, traições e dor - se misturarem aos recônditos cantos de seu coração. Sim, era preciso acordar para a vida, sair do confinamento ao qual ela havia inconscientemente imposto para si mesma e voltar a viver como nunca fizera antes... . Havia uma parte dela mesma que não conseguia compreender e muito menos aceitar. Aquela Naru eternamente carente e infeliz, que tinha acessos de ciúmes irracionais alternados com momentos de medo e incertezas. Ela chegou a lutar consigo mesma durante sua juventude e ainda depois do casamento, parecia que não tinha conseguido reunir os estilhaços de sua alma que perduravam mesmo após a morte de sua mãe, causados pelo medo permanente da solidão e de ficar sem amigos. Durante anos, ela sempre esperara que alguém sempre aparecesse na vida dela, como foram os casos de Mutsumi, Keitarô, Kitsune e das outras garotas da pensão. Só que a dura convivência numa cidade estranha para ela e a morte de seu marido ensinaram-lhe duras lições. O misterioso Count D dera-lhe uma nova chance de reconquistar o que havia sido perdido.. E cabia a ela reconstruir a sua vida a partir dos escombros... Totalmente dominada pelo clima daquelas circunstâncias misteriosas deste reencontro inesperado e pelas músicas que o rádio-CD do carro de Leon tocava - Naru, de forma tímida e quase envergonhada, deixa a sua mão esquerda, que estava livre, tocar na mão direita de Leon, que estava ocupada em trocar as marchas do conversível de origem japonesa, de cor "amarelo-pikachu" - como maldosamente foi apelidado o carro do policial pelos seus colegas de departamento, numa alusão à cor do carro e a invasão de animes japoneses nos canais de TV paga. Ela nunca havia feito algo parecido em sua vida. Mas, havia sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. E depois, ela tinha que se sentir confortada, protegida, amparada... Leon somente percebe o toque daquela mão ao mesmo tempo delicada e forte quando foi tarde demais. Ele ficou imediatamente ruborizado, só que se não gostou, pelo menos não se manifestou contra. Quem na realidade estava com o interior conflitando e lutando consigo mesmo naquela hora era ele e não ela. Era muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. Em hipótese alguma, Leon chegou a pensar em segundas intenções... Embora achasse a ruiva bonita demais para a imagem que ele tinha das japonesas. O seu primeiro contato com a Naru foi nas piores circunstâncias possíveis e poderia ter sido qualquer um para atender aquele chamado "911". E ele nunca imaginou topar com a jovem de volta naquele dia em que o oficial detetive foi à Chinatown, na Loja de Count D, para falar do caso do milionário Ferris, misteriosamente assassinado. Contudo, nunca em sua vida, Leon chegou a guardar tanto tempo em sua mente a imagem de uma garota como Naru. Os seus namoricos anteriores sempre foram frustrantes e estava claro que jamais iria conseguir tirar uma casquinha que fosse da linda Jill, a secretária do seu chefe no Departamento. Certo quea garota de cabelos escuros encaracolados e de óculos era compreensiva, perspicaz e adorava conversar com ele, só que ela nunca foi de encorajá-lo para vôos mais ousados. E para piorar as coisas, o pouco tempo livre que Leon Orcot tinha à disposição, ele usava-o para conversar com Count D, seja tentando obter pistas para casos insolúveis que ocorriam por toda Los Angeles, ou para pedir conselhos a seus problemas pessoais. O relacionamento entre o rústico policial e aquela sofisticada misteriosa figura aristocrática era algo difícil de entender e rumores maliciosos começavam a surgir nos corredores do Departamento de Homicídios, dada a crescente freqüência das visitas a Chinatown. Embora o oficial investigador e o misterioso vendedor freqüentemente discutissem e discordassem em vários pontos de vista, ambos estavam ligados por laços difíceis de romper e que não eram compreensíveis pela simplória mente do policial. Seria karma? Seria destino?  
  
Quando Leon se deu conta, já havia se passado quase uma hora e a jovem que estava a seu lado não havia pedido em nenhum momento para interromper o passeio e pedir para ser levada para casa. E para piorar, a cabeça da garota ruiva estava aninhada em seu ombro, estando ela bem à vontade.  
  
- Naru... - Você quer que te leve ao seu apartamento? - Pergunta  
acanhadíssimo Leon, com sua típica cara de tacho quando se vê falando  
ou fazendo algo inconveniente...  
- Hã, Leon, que horas são? - Naru estava começando a sonhar de  
olhos abertos, de tão absorvida pelo clima romântico-retrô das  
músicas.  
- Já passou de 8 e meia da noite... - Leon olha preocupado para o  
relógio do painel do automóvel e constata, decepcionado, que perdeu  
mais uma vez o horário do seu seriado favorito.  
- Puxa, era para ter passado na UCLA reunir-me com o meu  
orientador de tese.... - Naru também constata que perdeu o horário  
para mais um compromisso.  
- Quer que eu te leve lá?  
- Não, Não! Bem... deixa para lá. Depois do que aconteceu no  
parque, eu não iria ter qualquer disposição... Se acontecer alguma  
coisa, eu invento uma desculpa amanhã... - Responde um pouco  
constrangida a ruiva.  
- Bem, acho que ficar em casa assistindo TV é bem melhor do que  
passear de carro com um cara como eu... Vou... - Leon comenta,  
melancólico.  
- Leon, por favor, não diga isto... Você é um rapaz até legal... -  
Tenta elogiar Naru. E o que era pior para ele, o elogio era sincero.  
- Assim você me deixa envaidecido... Senho.. quer dizer.. Naru. -  
Leon quase engasga tentando evitar chamar sua jovem acompanhante de  
senhorita, um formalismo que adquirira ainda nos tempos da Academia de  
Polícia.  
- Leon, posso te pedir um favor?- Olha, suplicante a jovem  
professora.  
- Tudo bem...  
- A gente poderia parar num barzinho? - Totalmente dominada pelo  
clima romântico, Naru resolve fazer algo que nunca tentara antes com  
ninguém, mesmo com Keitarô.  
- ???  
  
Em alguns minutos, Leon e sua inusitada acompanhante se dirigem à um típico barzinho para jovens. O local estava animado e com muita gente bonita, a maioria, de classe média. Na realidade, Leon conhecia uma infinidade de bares e pubs, aos quais ia para obter informações em seu trabalho de investigador, só que eram aquele tipo de estabelecimento que nem em sonhos ele teria coragem de levar uma moça bonita e respeitável. Desta vez, Naru não quis parar num lugar apenas para se recompor do trauma que tivera com o assédio do desgraçado do Biff naquele final de tarde. Ela queria quebrar o gelo e conhecer um pouco melhor o rapaz loiro e alto que tinha sido o seu anjo da guarda do dia e que não era mais um total desconhecido para ela. Certo, ela estava com o coração um pouco apertado pelo fato de ter deixado Kei-kun esperando por ela. Tadinho... iria estar com aquela fome quando chegasse. Se bem que ele estava acostumado a esperá-la chegar tarde durante os dias de semana. E hoje ela iria voltar mais cedo, já que não passaria na UCLA. Os dois ficaram conversando durante mais de quarenta minutos: Ela falando um pouco de seu passado e de sua vida na época da Pensão Hinata e tentando conhecer um pouco mais de seu interlocutor. . Nas três primeiras latas de cerveja, Leon até que fez força para se manter discreto, mas a partir da quarta latinha, Naru começou a conhecê-lo como era na intimidade. Ela nem ficou apavorada ou escandalizada diante do jeito meio tosco dele e de certas gírias que ele usava, mas até ficou contente pelo fato de estar com um homem de verdade e não com um banana como aquele verme do Biff. No início, até que os dois se comportaram, mas a partir da quinta latinha de cerveja, pareciam mais dois namorados e não dois estranhos, conversando sobre intimidades e flertando. Os toques, os sorrisos e as passadas de mão no cabelo alheio se tornaram mais constantes. Para piorar, na "saideira", Naru tomou uma dose de "cuba- libre" - coisa que quase nunca fizera quando jovem - e Leon fez o mesmo com um uísque com soda duplo. Só que ao sair do bar, o oficial investigador do LAPD percebera a burrada que fizera. O investigador também se deixou levar pelo clima e havia entrado na onda da ruiva. Agora o remédio seria rezar para que nenhum guarda de trânsito o parasse naquela noite. Embora ele tivesse uma boa resistência contra os efeitos do álcool, estava claro que ele não iria passar pelo teste do bafômetro. No caminho de volta, Leon fez o possível para não cometer nenhuma barbeiragem, embora Naru estivesse diferente daquela garota que vivia distribuindo Naru-Punchs ao Keitarô por supostos atos pervertidos no passado. Numa curiosa inversão de papéis, a ruiva trocava olhares suspeitos com o acanhado policial, enquanto a sua mão esquerda estava mais ousada. Ele quase perde a concentração quando sente aqueles dedos de toque envolvente tocarem numa certa área estratégica do corpo masculino.  
  
- Leon... - Pergunta Naru com um tom manhoso na voz  
- O que foi, Naru? - Leon por pouco não comete uma barbeiragem.  
- Posso conhecer o teu apartamento?... - A jovem professora estava  
totalmente dominado pelo clima da balada e sentindo-se carente por  
dentro.  
- Hã? - Ele se faz de desentendido. Quase nunca nenhuma garota  
perguntou isto para ele, ainda mais no primeiro encontro.  
- Onde você mora? - A voz da ruiva saía insinuante e cheia de  
segundas intenções.  
- Bem.. Eu moro em Downtown... mas... não ficaria muito tarde  
para você? E depois... Ele não é essas coisas... - O policial loiro  
hesita, por temer fazer alguma bobagem do qual ambos viessem a se  
arrepender mais tarde.  
- Ah, Leon... Não ligo para isto... O meu apartamento onde moro,  
como você viu naquela vez, é bem simples também. - Embora fosse uma  
pessoa de gostos exigentes, no fundo, Naru nunca se importou para  
demonstrações de riqueza, tendo dispensado mais de um filhinho de  
papai.  
- Bem... Vamos deixar para outro dia... É que ele está meio  
bagunçado e... - Por "bagunçado", Leon temia que Naru ficasse chocada  
com os inúmeros pôsteres pornográficos que enfeitavam sua sala e seu  
quarto, bem como as pilhas e pilhas de revistas hardcore (Hustler e  
similares), os DVD e fitas de vídeo com capas imorais e a bagunça  
crônica que era sua cozinha - pratos sujos na pia, talheres em  
desordem, caixas usadas de pizzas e lasanhas, além de uma geladeira  
lotada de "junk food" e latinhas de cerveja.  
- Que é isto... Eu posso arrumar tudo para você e... - A ruiva já  
não media tanto as conseqüências.  
- Naru, até eu gostaria, mas acabei me de lembrar que a minha irmã  
vem me visitar hoje a noite, junto com o Chris, o meu caçula... Deixa  
para outro dia...- Leon estava morrendo de vergonha de mentir, mas  
seria ainda pior falar a verdade, diante da possibilidade de Naru  
ficar chocada com o seu desmazelo.  
- Ah... tudo bem. Mas vou te cobrar... - Responde meio contrariada  
a bela estudante e professora, não totalmente convencida. Será que  
Leon tinha algum caso com alguma menina do qual ela não sabia?  
- Eh... Pode me indicar onde fica exatamente o seu apartamento?  
  
Naru - tentando esforçar a sua mente ao máximo - dá algumas referências. Como só tinha ido lá uma única vez, Leon não se recordava do trajeto. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, a dupla chega ao estacionamento do condomínio aonde Naru residia por volta das Dez e Quarenta e Cinco da Noite. O pior havia passado, mas a desastrada dupla iria pagar caro na manhã seguinte. Devido à mistura alcoólica que fizeram no barzinho, a cabeça de Leon latejava e Naru não sentia as pontas dos seus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Se não arranjassem qualquer meio "milagroso" caseiro, ambos teriam uma bela ressaca na manhã seguinte. Embora estivesse vestida de maneira informal, Naru ainda estava muito bonita e desejável. Após ter se recuperado da depressão que possuía há semanas atrás, ela passou a se cuidar mais de si mesma e parou de abusar do excesso de remédios e da rotina estressante que seguia todos os dias. Tomando emprestado um casaco de Leon que estava no carro - estava começando a fazer frio e não tinha levado nenhum agasalho - a jovem professora e o policial se despedem na garagem, em frente ao elevador. Pouco antes, os dois haviam trocado os números de seus celulares, bem como os horários aonde poderiam ser encontrados. Nada mal para um encontro meramente casual.  
  
- Naru, eu preciso ir andando... Agradeço muito... pela gentileza  
e espero que se cuide...  
- Ah, Leon, foi um prazer te conhecido... Valeu muito ter te  
conhecido... E, mais uma vez, muito obrigado por ter me salvado...  
- Que nada, foi apenas o meu dever...  
  
Neste momento, Naru sente uma vontade de convidar Leon para... entrar no seu apartamento para tomar mais um drinque e quem sabe.... Só que imediatamente as palavras do contrato firmado com Count D surgem em sua mente, e ela se lembra do seu amado Kei-kun.... Não... não seria prudente arriscar... Depois, ela ainda ia ter todo o tempo do mundo para conhecer melhor o policial loiro. A ruiva percebe que o policial está meio que acanhado, e se equilibrando nas pontas dos dedos, se despede dele abraçando-o e dando um selinho no lado do seu rosto.  
  
- Tchau, Leon, se cuida.  
- O mesmo digo eu,... gati... ops. Naru. Até mais. - Leon fica  
encabulado ao perceber que estava falando demais e fica vermelho. Naru  
percebe e deixa escapar uma risadinha.  
  
Ela aguarda uns instantes e somente entra no elevador quando o carro de Leon sai da garagem, indo em direção ao centro da cidade. Com uma pontada de tristeza na alma, ela entra no mesmo e em seguida está no seu apartamento. Com um pouco de dificuldades, ela encontra a chave certa e abre a porta.  
  
- Kei-Kun, sou eu. Cheguei!  
  
Kei-Kun, que estava placidamente sentado na sala de estar, esperando por sua dona, vem direto para abraçá-la. Só que desta vez hesita um pouco. É perceptível no seu olhar uma ligeira expressão de medo e susto ao constatar que a aura de sua dona estava mesclada de sentimentos e emoções conflitantes, além de estar embotada, entorpecida. Timidamente, ele se aproxima, e abraça a sua mestra, como se fosse o verdadeiro Keitarô.  
  
- Mamãe?...  
- Está tudo bem, querido.... Não se preocupe porque vou fritar uns  
dorayakis daqui a pouco para você. - Naru retribui o abraço de forma  
terna, enquanto acaricia aqueles cabelos negros brilhantes e sedosos.  
O efeito do álcool estava começando a passar e ela estava recobrando a  
lucidez, só que o cheiro era ainda forte o bastante para assustar o  
puro ser.  
  
Ela não percebe um tênue filete de lágrimas escorrendo do olho esquerdo do pequeno Kei-kun, que parece estar preocupado com o seu estado. Enquanto isto, a quilômetros dali:  
  
- Kyuuuu? - A figura de um coelho voador guincha de forma estranha  
ao seu mestre, que está recostado num elegante divã, lendo um antigo  
pergaminho chinês.  
- Não se preocupe, Q-Chan, daqui a pouco iremos descansar...  
Amanhã teremos um dia cheio pela frente. - Comenta o proprietário do  
singular mascote, vestido com uma túnica verde-jade com detalhes  
dourados.  
  
Ao terminar de ler o pergaminho - que parecia estar muito bem conservado, apesar de ter centenas de séculos, D se levanta de forma lânguida, e - acompanhado de Q-chan, empoleirado em seu ombro direito - se retira aos seus aposentos.  
  
- Leon, cuidado com os seus sentimentos... - Murmura de forma vaga  
e misteriosa D, antes de entrar no seu quarto. Os seus olhos estavam  
tristes e como que estivesse tentando vasculhar um futuro que ainda  
não aconteceu.  
  
Q-Chan abaixa a cabeça sem nada dizer.  
  
Notas Complementares deste capítulo:  
  
LAPD: Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles. A sua área de atuação é dividida em vários distritos. O Distrito central, ao qual Leon pertence, possui cerca de 400 membros.  
  
UCLA: Universidade de California-Los Angeles. Uma das mais famosas do mundo e famosa por seus cursos de pós-graduação. Fica no bairro de Westwood e o tamanho de seu Campus equivale ao de uma pequena cidade;  
  
Sukebê: Pervertido;  
  
Beverly Hills: Famoso bairro de Los Angeles, conhecido por ser habitado por pessoas da alta sociedade e celebridades de Hollywood. O custo de vida existente neste bairro chega a ser altíssimo a ponto de uma camiseta comprada num shopping custar mais de 200 dólares;  
  
Chris Orcott: Irmão mais novo de Leon e cerca de dez anos mais novo do que ele. Aparece apenas no mangá do Pet Shop of Horrors.  
  
Jill: No OVA, ela é a bonita assistente de Leon, acompanhando-o em suas perícias e fornecendo informações. No mangá, ela é secretária do Departamento de Homicídios, no qual o esquentado policial trabalha. Aparentemente ela não dá muita bola para ele. O curioso é que tanto Jill como Leon são nomes dos personagens do game "Resident Evil" da Capcom que foi lançado anos mais tarde. Coincidência ou homenagem?  
  
Escrito por: Calerom Data: 26/10/2003 myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	7. Dezembro

CAPÍTULO 7:   
  
DEZEMBRO.  
  
Alguns dias depois do inesperado reencontro entre Naru e o Detetive Leon Orcot no parque, algo havia mudado na rotina destes dois corações solitários.   
  
O impulsivo detetive loiro e a jovem ruiva já não eram mais meros conhecidos e este fato era evidente na forma como passaram a se comportar. Tanto a jovem que veio do distante Japão e o policial americano começaram a se conversar pelo telefone celular todos os dias.   
  
Uma semana mais tarde, Leon passou a levar a estudante de Direito de carona para a Universidade ou para o colégio secundário aonde dava aulas, tanto na ida como na volta.   
  
Já na segunda semana, Leon se ofereceu para ajudar a sua nova "amiga" a fazer compras e a levá-la na feira dos produtos japoneses em Little Tokyo, coisa que ela aceitou com prazer. Este contato constante ajudou Naru a gradativamente sair do seu estado de auto-isolamento e solidão crônicas em que se encontrava desde a morte de Keitarô.   
  
Contudo, o esquentado policial do LAPD ainda se sentia meio constrangido e acanhado nestas ocasiões, já que não estava acostumado a sair com lindas garotas, ainda mais em público - e ficava particularmente envergonhado quando via pessoas cochichando ou reparando nele ao andar com a ruiva...  
  
Era irônico o fato de que, antes de conhecer Count D, Leon não era nem um pouco simpatizante dos orientais.   
  
Além de não saber distinguir um chinês de um japonês, o detetive de pavio curto achava os asiáticos artificiais, arrogantes, dissimulados e ostentando um sorriso de superioridade perante os americanos, como se zombassem da civilização ocidental e de seus valores.   
  
Só que isto iria mudar gradativamente... A partir do momento em que ele visitara aquela Pet Shop misteriosa de Chinatown pela primeira vez, ao investigar as misteriosas mortes de um casal que tivera uma filha chamada Alice e a do astro de Hollywood chamado Robin Hendrix, há vários anos atrás, Leon passara - ainda que relutantemente - sentir-se misteriosamente atraído por uma civilização exótica e por uma cultura que já estava em seu auge séculos antes do seu próprio país existir.   
  
Estes sentimentos antagônicos de repulsa e atração estavam sintetizados no complexo relacionamento que mantinha com o delicado e elegante jovem de cabelos negros, pele pálida, olhar penetrante - e sempre vestido com impressionantes túnicas das mais diversas cores e padrões - que dirigia a estranha Loja de Animais.   
  
Contudo, o que intrigava Leon era a profundidade das idéias e observações de D sobre a complexa natureza dos desejos humanos. Apesar de aparentar ter menos de 25 anos de idade, o jovem nobre chinês possuía uma sabedoria que parecia atravessar séculos ou mesmo eras.  
  
*****  
  
O outono mal havia acabado e a estação do frio entrava em cena no Hemisfério Norte, marcando a sua presença pelas luzes natalinas, a corrida frenética às compras nas lojas e as festividades do ano que se iniciaria a seguir para os ocidentais.   
  
Embora o Natal fosse uma época de descanso e lazer para a maioria das pessoas, algumas tinham que continuar trabalhando incessantemente mesmo durante o 25 de Dezembro: aeroviários, motoristas, caminhoneiros, médicos, enfermeiros, funcionários das empresas abastecedoras de energia, água e telefone - bem como todos os que tinham a dura tarefa de garantir a lei e a ordem 24 horas por dia e 365 dias por ano: Os policiais.  
  
A véspera de Natal era um dia como qualquer outro no Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles, embora a decoração interna estivesse mais alegre do que de costume - com árvores de natal repletas de mensagens otimistas, bonecos de renas e papais Noéis, luzes coloridas piscantes e plaquetas com as inscrições "Merry Christmas".   
  
Já era tarde no escritório da Divisão de Homicídios do LAPD, e Leon estava profundamente cansado e entediado - mal disfarçando a ansiedade de encerrar o seu expediente o mais rápido possível.   
  
Ele estava no momento acompanhando as notícias "online" das ocorrências policiais transmitidas pelos agentes que estavam em patrulha nas ruas do centro da cidade pelo terminal de seu computador. Ah, nada como a evolução da Internet e da Informática nos últimos anos! Se ao menos houvesse um meio de se prever quando e onde um crime ocorreria...  
  
Felizmente, nada de realmente grave acontecera até o momento no Distrito Central da Cidade dos Anjos. Afora alguns acidentes de trânsito, bebedeiras e brigas de vizinhos como de costume, não havia nada de realmente preocupante.   
  
Contudo, o quotidiano habitual deste Departamento nem sempre era tão pacífico como neste dia festivo. Na semana passada, a Cidade dos Anjos foi sacudida por uma guerra entre traficantes de armas integrante de uma gangue de imigrantes armênios e os membros da máfia das drogas na Zona Leste - tudo isto seguido de uma onda de violência nos bairros mais pobres da cidade, causando medo, caos e mortes.   
  
Além de Leon e toda a Divisão de Homicídios, até a própria SWAT teve que ser acionada para conter a onda de violência crescente. Aqueles dias realmente foram estressantes e o policial loiro teve que estar no "meio do furacão" coletando informações, invadindo bocas de fumo e inferninhos com autorização judicial, interrogando suspeitos e dando apoio às unidades especiais da polícia - sempre voltando tarde da noite, para apenas voltar rapidamente ao serviço poucas horas mais tarde.  
  
Enquanto mantinha um olho fixado nas notícias da cidade, com o outro, Orcot se deleitava numa das "janelas" do programa navegador da Internet do seu microcomputador mostrando sedutores corpos femininos com pouca ou nenhuma roupa e certos detalhes "impublicáveis" para menores de idade - todos provenientes de um site pornô "free".   
  
A outra janela do navegador indicava os últimos resultados em andamento no noticiário esportivo, embora pela expressão fisionômica do policial ficasse claro que o seu time favorito estava perdendo, ou melhor, sendo massacrado impiedosamente pelos rivais.   
  
Embora o temperamental Orcot não fosse muito fã do espírito consumista do final de ano - pura e simplesmente pela absoluta falta crônica de dinheiro - ele já havia comprado alguns mimos para suas irmãs mais novas e para o seu irmão caçula Chris, além de ter dado uma linda bolsa de couro para a sua colega de serviço Jill.   
  
Contudo, havia outras pessoas que ele não havia esquecido.  
  
Num canto de sua escrivaninha de trabalho estavam dois pacotes de presentes. Um deles era uma embalagem feita com papel brilhante vermelho com laços dourados e outro, uma caixa especial de papelão, que exalava um cheiro agradável de chocolate na sala, atraindo a curiosidade dos que lá passavam.   
  
E certamente a observadora secretária Jill havia esboçado um meio-sorriso sutil ao ver os presentes, quando entrou na sala do seu colega. Ela estava trazendo uma pasta e um jornal debaixo do braço e percebera que Leon nem havia notado a sua presença - distraído que estava.   
  
Jill era uma jovem alta, magra, com cabelos castanhos cacheados quase sempre presos num prático coque, embora algumas tranças teimassem em fugir.   
  
Apesar de seus óculos arredondados aparentassem dar a ela um ar aparentemente calmo, o seu olhar era bem insinuante e vivaz. E finalmente, a sua beleza era adornada por um nariz levemente arrebitado e uma boca bem feita e delineada, apesar dos lábios finos.   
  
Formada em direito, a linda secretária da Divisão de Homicídios era sutil, bem educada e esperta, agindo mais com a cabeça ao invés da ação instintiva e impulsiva de seu parceiro. Extremamente bem informada, era ela quem municiava Orcot de informações vitais e pistas. Além disto, pouquíssimas coisas que ocorriam na enorme metrópole americana ficavam fora do seu conhecimento.  
  
Embora Jill fosse a secretária da Divisão de Homicídios e se ocupasse mais das papeladas e relatórios, freqüentemente ela ajudava o impulsivo detetive a tentar resolver os seus casos, pelo fato dela ter trabalhado no Departamento de Medicina Legal e de exames legistas da Polícia de Los Angeles.  
  
- Oi, Leon, ocupado como sempre? Alguma novidade no noticiário? - Pergunta ela ao passar pela escrivaninha do loiro, fingindo que não havia notado uma pequena "janela" aberta mostrando uma "popozuda" em posição nada recatada.  
  
- Hummm... Ei? Epa! Jill?! O que faz aqui?! - Leon se assusta ao notar a presença da garota e desastradamente clica na "janela" do browser que estava ativada no site pornô. Mas, ao invés de fechá-la, acaba maximizando-a, mostrando irrefutavelmente toda a cena do "crime", no sofisticado monitor de 21 polegadas de tela plana.   
  
- Assustei você, Leon? - Sorri Jill, mostrando-se compreensiva com os hábitos moralmente pouco saudáveis do seu parceiro. Porém, se o comandante-chefe do departamento estivesse por perto, Orcot não contaria com a mesma compreensão.  
  
- Puxa! Nem notei a porta se abrindo!... Alguma novidade?  
  
- Não, nada de novo sobre o Sol. Já concluímos o laudo da autópsia dos mortos da guerra de gangues, bem como os interrogatórios dos sobreviventes que foram presos. - Responde a eficiente secretária, entregando os relatórios que trazia consigo ao seu colega.  
  
- E então? - Diz Leon apagando o seu cigarro num cinzeiro improvisado com um copinho descartável de café.  
  
- Nenhuma prova substancial foi encontrada para descobrir quem foram os mandantes que iniciaram aquele massacre. Apenas alguns nomes, mas só de membros de baixo escalão das gangues envolvidas.  
  
- Putz, era só o que faltava. Apesar de não ser a nossa jurisdição, o tiroteio daquele dia foi tanto que o Departamento da Zona Leste foi obrigado a pedir reforços... Qualquer dia destes vamos ter que chamar a Guarda Nacional, o Exército, o Super-Homem, o Capitão América e até os Vingadores! - Gesticulava exageradamente Leon, quase derrubando uma xícara de café que estava num dos cantos da mesa.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos, neste caso sabemos o que estamos enfrentando. A polícia já concluiu o mapeamento das áreas de atuação dos bandos do crime organizado na Grande Los Angeles. - Responde Jill, pensando nos casos insolúveis que de tempos e tempos deixava o departamento sem ação.  
  
- Sem falar que alguns distritos da Zona Oeste tem enfrentado uma onda de violência por parte de estudantes em colégios. E o pior é que não há um padrão definido, Antes este tipo de crime só ocorria entre alunos pobres de colégios públicos. Hoje, até riquinhos brancos, anglo-saxônicos e protestantes que estudam em colégios que cobram 30 mil dólares por ano fazem as suas loucuras! - Comenta Leon com evidente preocupação no seu tom de voz, além de um nível elevado de stress.  
  
- Verdade... - Jill nota que Leon está visivelmente tenso e cansado, resultado da semana infernal que passara recentemente e decide evitar fazer qualquer brincadeira no momento.  
  
- Porra! Não bastasse o problema das gangues que infestam os bairros, pelo menos uma vez por mês aparece algum garoto criado por irresponsáveis que resolve descontar sua raiva do mundo metendo bala nos colegas e professores! Quero saber como um cara pode ter coragem de criar um guri para que ele saia por aí com uma Magnum 357 ou uma submetralhadora Uzi na bolsa! - Esbraveja o policial, mostrando à sua parceira, os recortes recentes de notícias de jornais e sites de Internet sobre a onda de violência estudantil.  
  
- Se bem que a campanha anti-violência escolar que a Divisão Anti-Gangues fez tem tido alguns resultados concretos.  
  
- Perdoe-me Jill, não quis te ofender. Acho que eu estou ficando ranzinza, mas o mundo está virando de cabeça para baixo. Não sei se a culpa é da TV, da recessão que assola este nosso país, do 11 de Setembro, do Governo, dos pais, das igrejas, da sociedade ou de nós mesmos, mas as pessoas estão vivendo como se não houvesse um amanhã. - Desabafa Leon, acabando de tomar todo o conteúdo de sua xícara, num trago só, percebendo que mais uma vez se excedera.   
  
- Leon...  
  
- Só de pensar nisto, fico meio receoso de me casar e botar um ou dois guris neste mundão... Quando a gente é mais jovem, vivemos criticando e falando mal de nossos pais, só que depois que passamos dos trinta, a gente, sei lá, fica meio careta e passamos até imitar o comportamento deles, sem saber.  
  
- Hummm... Já tem alguém em vista para pensar numa futura família? - Sorri a jovem secretária, colocando discretamente a sua mão direita no ombro do companheiro.  
  
- Quem me dera se tivesse uma garota! Ahahah! Sei lá, acho que o meu karma é morrer solteirão, pé rapado, com uma baita barriga de chope e sem conhecer a princesa de meus sonhos... - Leon esboça um sorriso amarelo e passa a rir de si mesmo. Contudo, em seguida, ele muda de expressão e finaliza a sua frase com uma expressão de puro desânimo.  
  
- Será? Hoje o pessoal do departamento estava comentando que um certo detetive arranjou uma linda pretendente a ser a futura Miss Orcot. - Comenta Jill sorrindo abertamente para Leon, esperando ver a reação dele.   
  
- Putz! Tá brincando?... Só faltava esta! Não bastasse o que os colegas falaram do meu pobre carro quando o comprei, dizendo que tinha a mesma cor daquele ratinho elétrico que aparecia num desenho japa chamado pake... puke... poke-sei-lá-o-quê!? - Leon fica corado como um pimentão e instintivamente se levanta da sua cadeira, fazendo um barulho incômodo.   
  
- Eu até duvidava, mas olha só o que apareceu na página da coluna social do principal jornal da cidade. - Jill sorri e mostra para Leon uma certa página de jornal que ela estava carregando debaixo do braço.   
  
- Deixe-me ver... PUTAQUEPARIU!  
  
A foto colorida, tirada alguns dias atrás, não dava margem a dúvidas. Embora no primeiro plano mostrasse um sorridente casal da "high society" californiana - flagrado à noite num barzinho da moda - as fisionomias de Leon e de uma linda jovem ruiva bebendo cerveja numa mesinha logo atrás eram nitidamente reconhecíveis, sem precisar de uma ampliação fotográfica.   
  
A jovem desconhecida - para os colegas de Leon - estava com um olhar lânguido e sensual, com a mão direita envolvendo sugestivamente o braço esquerdo do loiro.   
  
E quanto a Orcot, o mesmo aparecia com a sua costumeira cara de tacho que fazia quando estava numa situação embaraçosa com pessoas do sexo oposto.   
  
Esta havia sido a fofoca da semana no Departamento e somente Leon - totalmente alheio com qualquer coisa não ligada ao seu serviço - não havia percebido os fuxicos e sorrisos maliciosos dos colegas.   
  
Primeiro, pelo fato de estar "naqueles dias", andando pela cidade a procura de pistas e informações sobre a recente guerra de gangues. E segundo, pelo fato dele ser muito pouco sutil e totalmente inábil para perceber este tipo de coisas vindo de mulheres, ainda por cima, lindíssimas.  
  
- Jill, não! Não é o que você está pensando... E-ela... - Leon tenta desmentir, mas a sua expressão embaraçosa e o rosto coradíssimo o traem.  
  
- O Nome dela é Naru Urashima, certo? Uma garota linda e muito inteligente, pelo visto: Primeira colocada no ranking nacional de estudantes do Japão em 1998, formada com láurea acadêmica na Universidade de Tokyo em 2004 e atualmente cursando um mestrado em Direito Internacional na UCLA... - Responde calmamente a sua colega, citando os fatos que lera com uma precisão incrível.   
  
- Co-como sabe disto? - Gagueja Leon. Será que Jill possuía um sexto sentido como Count D tinha?  
  
- Ué, não era você que estava lidando com o caso de um arqueólogo japonês que foi encontrado inconsciente e quase morto no apartamento que residia em Westwood no outono? Ontem estava arrumando os arquivos, quando dei de cara com o seu relatório final. O rosto dela me chamou a atenção e conferi com a do jornal. Suponho que era a ex-esposa do finado Keitarô Urashima...  
  
- Sim, mas ela está... - Murmura Leon pensando em alguma desculpa para dizer à sua colega.   
  
- Livre e desimpedida, não é? Este é um país livre e desde que se respeite as leis e a nossa constituição, nada impede que você... - Sorri maliciosamente a secretária, dando um tapinha de encorajamento no desanimado policial.   
  
- Putz, tinha esquecido disto. É isto mesmo, Jill.   
  
- Como tinha visto o nome dela e conferindo a foto do arquivo, juntei as peças que faltavam neste "pequeno" mistério.   
  
- M-mas, como s-sabia d-dos fatos sobre a N-naru, Jill?  
  
- Nada de especial. O Google é uma ótima fonte de referências nos dias de hoje... - Responde Jill dando de ombros e sorrindo sugestivamente.  
  
- Quem me dera se a Internet pudesse servir para solucionar os casos que envolvessem a Loja de Animais de Count D... - Suspira Leon, lembrando da altíssima porcentagem de relatórios com o carimbo de "NÃO-ESCLARECIDO", envolvendo os ex-clientes da Pet Shop de Chinatown.   
  
- Como ele tem passado? Vocês não se falam a algum tempo... - Pergunta Jill cordialmente. Ela mesmo tivera a oportunidade de conhecer e visitar D num dos casos anteriores de Leon.  
  
- Você diz, desde aquele caso do finado magnata Ferris? Bem, faz semanas que não dou as caras em Chinatown... - Responde Leon, mostrando sinais de visível stress, só de se lembrar do caso do magnata da indústria vinícola recentemente morto.   
  
- Caso resolva visitá-lo, mande minhas lembranças para ele e Q-Chan. Ah, e deseje-lhes um feliz natal! - Responde a secretária, com os seus lindos olhos expressivos brilhando de felicidade.   
  
- Você é paranormal, por acaso? - Pergunta Leon com uma enorme gotona saindo atrás de sua cabeça.   
  
- Hummm... E este cheiro agradável de bolo não serve de prova material? - Comenta Jill fazendo a cara mais inocente do mundo.  
  
- Ok. Você venceu. Estava indo para lá... Mas juro que era por motivos profissionais! - Diz Orcot, visivelmente constrangido.  
  
- Sei. Vou fingir que acredito nisto.  
  
- Jill, Leon, vocês estão ainda aqui? - Uma voz grave se faz ouvir do lado de fora da sala e em seguida um homem moreno-escuro de feições latinas e trajando um terno formal entra na mesma.   
  
- Sim, senhor.  
  
- Hã? Oi, chefe...  
  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Se quiserem, podem sair hoje mais cedo. O pessoal que vai ficar de plantão no Departamento acabou de chegar e creio que não há indícios de que irá estourar de novo aquela guerra de gangues... - Comenta o oficial superior de Jill e de Leon.  
  
- Muito obrigado, chefe. - Agradece cortesmente a secretária.  
  
- Bem, se é assim, acho que vou indo. Tenho que ainda visitar alguns amigos e... - Diz Leon se levantando de novo de seu lugar.  
  
- Leon, não gostaria de passar o Natal em casa? Estou fazendo uma pequena festa com algumas amigas e... - Propõe a simpática secretária.   
  
- Tudo bem, Jill, agradeço a gentileza, mas eu já tenho um lugar para ficar. Puxa, quase seis da tarde! Chefe, se me permite... - Comenta Orcot ao olhar o seu relógio e se levantando para ir embora.  
  
- Leon, você vai passar na Loja de Count D em Chinatown? - Pergunta o seu superior, com um tom calmo, paternalista e quase benevolente.  
  
- Bem... iria só ver como as coisas... - Leon fica de novo constrangido e tenta disfarçar para salvar as aparências, enquanto se dirige com passos incertos à saída do escritório. .  
  
- Posso pedir um favor? - O veterano policial franze o cenho e pergunta a Leon com um tom de voz incrivelmente sério.  
  
- Tudo bem. Posso. - Antes que abrisse a porta da sala, Leon se prepara, imaginando receber alguma repreensão ou bronca, já que isto era relativamente comum no seu serviço.  
  
- Pode perguntar para ele se aquele raríssimo pingüim de águas tropicais que vi na semana passada ainda está à venda? - Sorri o chefe de Leon, como se fosse uma criança travessa implorando para seu pai comprar um bichinho de estimação.  
  
- Tá! - Responde Leon, ao se preparar para sair, com uma gotona ainda maior na sua cabeça. "Putzgrila, era só o que faltava!"   
  
- Leon, tome cuidado! Ah, caso mude de idéia, você sabe onde fica o meu apartamento! - Responde Jill, se preparando também para sair do escritório.  
  
- Tá bom! - Responde Leon sem olhar para trás, como se estivesse com pressa.  
  
- Pobre rapaz, ele tem estado meio estressado nestas últimas semanas, Jill. De fato, a guerra de quadrilhas que estourou na Zona Leste tem pesado em nossas cabeças. Ouvi dizer que o comandante do Distrito Leste e o chefe de operações da Divisão de Narcóticos foram substituídos... - Comenta o chefe, com um tom compreensivo e paternal.  
  
- Pois é, realmente o crime não tem feriado e nem dia santo em seu calendário. - Responde Jill, se preparando para vestir o seu casaco, pois fazia frio.   
  
- Ah, a propósito, é verdade que Leon arranjou uma cara metade? - Sorri o oficial comandante, se lembrando dos comentários dos seus homens durante a semana.   
  
- Bem, tenho escutado alguns comentários dos agentes, mas acho que se trate apenas de uma paquera.  
  
- É, realmente ele está precisando. Assim como você, Jill. Sabe, uma garota jovem e que tem uma vida toda pela frente, precisa pensar no futuro e...   
  
- Heh, tudo bem, chefe. Eu sei disto. Apenas não surgiu a pessoa certa na minha vida. - Sorri Jill constrangida. Apesar de ser jovem e bonita, ela, assim como Leon, nunca pensara em algo mais sério envolvendo sua vida sentimental.  
  
- Mas não vá deixar para mais tarde. Dizem que a Oportunidade é uma deusa apenas com cabelos na parte da frente. Quando ela passa em nossas vidas, temos que agarrá-la de frente, com unhas e dentes!  
  
- Obrigada pelo conselho. Eu vou pensar nisto. - Sorri a linda secretária.  
  
- Ah, e te desejo um feliz Natal, Jill!  
  
- Obrigada, chefe....  
  
Assim que o corpulento oficial se retira do escritório, Jill olha para a pasta do caso Urashima, contempla a foto da garota ruiva chamada Naru e suspira:  
  
- "Leon, tome cuidado para não ferir o coração da sua menina e o seu..."   
  
*****  
  
A estação do Inverno marcava um certo período de baixa no movimento da loja de Count D, como em qualquer outra loja de animais - já que muitos de seus clientes viajavam nas férias ou resolviam gastar nas compras de Natal.   
  
Contudo, as encomendas "especiais" que ele recebia de políticos e celebridades eram mais do que o suficiente para manter a sua Pet Shop livre de preocupações materiais.  
  
Naquela tarde fria e acinzentada...  
  
- Cara, eu ouvi falar que você tem o poder de vender qualquer criatura capaz de realizar qualquer coisa que a gente quiser! E não vou sar daqui até conseguir o que eu quero, custe o que custar! - Dizia uma voz juvenil irritantemente alta e visivelmente ansiosa.  
  
- O que deseja, senhor? - Responde cortesmente D, procurando não se mostrar irritado com a flagrante descortesia do freguês.   
  
- Eu quero... Qualquer ser, deste mundo ou dos infernos, que seja capaz de seduzir uma garota pra mim e que possa fazê-la totalmente submissa aos meus desejos! - Dizia o dono da voz, que mostrava evidentemente que conhecia a fama daquele lugar cheio de mistérios.  
  
- Sinto muito, mas a nossa casa não trabalha com magia negra ou coisas semelhantes. E depois a política desta loja é de não vender qualquer animal que possa causar deliberadamente danos físicos ou morais a terceiros.  
  
- Como é? Deixe de ser tonto, homem! Não andei por Chinatown inteira para voltar de mãos vazias! E não adianta me enrolar porque meio mundo desta cidade sabe que você... - Ao se ver contrariado, o jovem começa a ficar nervoso e a gesticular muito.  
  
- Infelizmente, meu jovem, eu não tenho como realizar o seu pedido.   
  
- O quê você disse??? Que não tem como... ! - Ao ouvir a recusa, ele fica incrédulo e pálido como cera.   
  
- Exatamente. Não tenho como realizar o que você me pede.   
  
- Sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou Biff Stanley Jr., do clã Stanley de Boston! Se você me vender qualquer um de seus bichos milagrosos para me ajudar a conseguir o que eu preciso, os meus velhos te farão um homem rico! Minha família é proprietária de várias indústrias e... - Diz arrogantemente o estudante universitário, o mesmo que havia tentado seduzir Naru num passeio pelo parque e que foi humilhado por Leon, que aparecera a tempo de salvar a moça.  
  
- Já disse. Por favor, não insista.  
  
- Espera aí, D! Eu também preciso de outra coisa para me livrar duma fria que me meti! Você tem que me ajudar! - Desta vez, ele muda de estratégia e seu tom de voz sai carregado de certa angústia e apelo.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Eu... sou estudante da UCLA e na semana passada, eu entrei de bobeira num rolo no campus por ter seduzido uma funcionária da Universidade... Sou inocente! Eu juro que fui na onda da menina e... - Diz Biff, tomando o cuidado de omitir certos detalhes, entre eles o fato de estar bêbado no momento e de ter sido apanhado em flagrante dentro do recinto no campus, no horário do experiente.  
  
- Agora está sendo ameaçado de suspensão ou expulsão pelo regimento disciplinar do campus, certo?  
  
- É... é isto, cara! Você tem que me ajudar para me livrar deste rolo! J-juro que não foi por mal e... - Biff está claramente tenso e sem saber o que fazer direito, já que era a primeira vez que ele tinha que responder por seus atos irresponsáveis.  
  
- Acho melhor você poupar o seu precioso dinheiro comigo e tentar contratar um excelente advogado, além de um psicoterapeuta. - Responde D sem ao menos olhar para o arrogante jovem bostoniano.  
  
- O Quê?... - A indagação sai de sua garganta, num tom misto de incredulidade, surpresa e raiva.  
  
- Sugiro firmemente que o meu jovem mestre dê uma passada na feira local deste bairro às quintas de madrugada e comprar uma dose da Erva Xien'Sun... Dizem que o chá feito com suas folhas maceradas é ótimo para aplacar o desejo sexual desordenado, além de tonificar os vasos cerebrais! - Responde D, mostrando um sorriso sutilmente irônico, enquanto volta a se sentar numa poltrona, se preparando para tomar o seu chá.  
  
- Eu não preciso de uma $#@$@#$ destas, Seu...  
  
O jovem Biff se prepara para agredir Count D, que apenas calmamente toma o seu chá, ignorando o intento hostil.  
  
Q-Chan guincha nervosamente, batendo as suas asas freneticamente. Contudo, antes que pense em fazer algo, o filhinho de papai que veio da Costa Leste sente uma pesada mão tocar no seu ombro direito - forte e ameaçadora para dissuadi-lo de fazer bobagens.  
  
Biff se volta, e fica incrédulo ao ver o que parece ser um segurança da loja: Um homem negro, medindo aproximadamente pouco mais de 2 metros de altura. A desconhecida figura estava trajando um uniforme de vigilante e a musculatura de seu corpo era de dar inveja a um Mike Tyson da vida.  
  
O mimado estudante reprime um resmungo e desiste, por hora, de seus intentos agressivos. Não bastasse a humilhação que sofreu quando enfrentou aquele policialzinho que apareceu do nada quando estava quase conseguindo fazer a gostosa da Naru ceder aos seus desejos, ele percebeu que seria besteira encarar o brutamontes uniformizado.  
  
Fingindo não estar abalado, o playboy se levanta dando um sorrisinho besta e com passos incertos, dirige-se à porta de saída e lança um último olhar arrogante a Count D e o seu anônimo segurança.  
  
- Tá bom, cara!... Mas não pense que desisti fácil desta! Os Stanley de Boston sempre conseguem o que querem e ainda você irá ouvir falar muito de mim, ouviu?  
  
- Passar bem, meu bom jovem. - Diz D, com um leve sorriso de expressão indecifrável.  
  
O playboy nada responde e sai, batendo a porta ricamente ornamentada com um forte ruído. Frustrado e a um passo de explodir de raiva, ele vai subindo a escadaria que liga a loja à rua com passos rápidos e furiosos.  
  
Na saída, ele esbarra com uma figura que estava acabando de entrar, carregando um pacote. O choque é inevitável e por pouco o visitante não deixa cair o pacote misterioso.  
  
- Ei, olha por onde anda! - Diz o dono do pacote, claramente irritado.  
  
- Ah, vai te catar, seu banana!  
  
Biff resmunga outro palavrão incompreensível e vai caminhando sem pedir desculpas. Por causa de sua raiva e da frustração em não ter conseguido o que queria, ele não tinha reparado que havia trombado com o mesmo policial que tinha salvo Naru de suas garras naquele final de tarde no parque.  
  
O policial Leon Orcot, Detetive do departamento de Homicídios do Departamento de Polícia de Los Angeles.  
  
O loiro ficou claramente irritado com a trombada, só que no momento estava mais preocupado em ver se o conteúdo do pacote não sofreu maiores danos do que ir atrás do adolescente mal-educado para tirar satisfações.  
  
Após uma rápida examinada, ele - como de costume - desce a escadaria que liga a bizarra Pet Shop e o seu mundo de sonhos à realidade material do mundo exterior.  
  
- Kyuuu? - Guincha de forma interrogativa Q-Chan, o misterioso ser que morava com D, enquanto voava com suas asas de morcego.  
  
O tilintar delicado de sinos colocados na cortina do hall de entrada anuncia a chegada do novo visitante.  
  
- Oh, seja bem vindo à minha humilde loja, detetive. - Diz o jovem chinês, em tom cordial e amistoso, apesar de ter passado maus bocados com o cliente anterior.  
  
- Olá D, eu trouxe um presentinho antecipado de Na... Ei, Epa!  
  
Leon acaba de atravessar a delicada cortina de seda com motivos chineses e fica assustado ao ver um enorme vulto de uma pantera negra que estava repousando aos pés do nobre chinês. O felino nota a presença do policial e o encara silenciosamente com os seus olhos brilhantes e ameaçadores.  
  
- Está tudo bem. Rajiv, você pode voltar aos seus aposentos. O detetive Leon é um velho amigo nosso. Muito obrigado pela sua proteção, meu bom amigo.  
  
Ronronando para seu mestre como se fosse um gato crescido, a enorme pantera negra se levanta e recebe uma carícia em sua cabeça pelas delicadas mãos de D. E em seguida, com passos silenciosos, ela desaparece por uma das portas do corredor que liga aos diferentes setores da loja de animais.  
  
- Hummm, medida de segurança? - Pergunta o policial da Cidade dos Anjos, visivelmente desconfiado, já que o chinês nunca foi de deixar os seus bichos à solta, ainda mais os felinos de grande porte.  
  
- Raramente necessito disto, caro detetive, mas infelizmente um cliente em potencial estava... Um tanto quanto muito nervoso. - Responde D no seu jeito tipicamente sutil e vago.   
  
- Kyu, Kyu, Kyu. - Q-Chan voa ao redor de Leon como que para importuná-lo. Embora ele fosse normalmente amistoso e cortês com a maioria dos clientes de D, por motivos vários, o singular animalzinho não ia com a cara do estourado policial.  
  
- Eu sempre disse para você instalar um alarme em sua loja, mas imagino que confie mais em seus animais. - Comenta Leon, enquanto tenta afastar Q-Chan com as mãos.   
  
- Ah, sim... Perdoe-me a minha indelicadeza, detetive. Não gostaria de fazer um rápido lanche com a gente? Hoje pelo visto, o nosso movimento vai ser um pouco fraco... - Propõe Count D, sorrindo discretamente, ao sentir um aroma do mais legítimo cacau brasileiro com seus sentidos super-apurados.  
  
- Sempre na sua loja é a hora do chá! - Responde Leon com o seu costumeiro sarcasmo, embora no instante seguinte, ele faça uma expressão meio envergonhada e resolva mudar para um tom de voz mais condizente com o espírito natalino - Bem, D... Como disse, trouxe o seu presentinho de Natal, só que infelizmente o babaca que você atendeu acabou esbarrando comigo lá fora e receio que tenha amassado um canto da embalagem.  
  
- Vamos ver... Oh, meu caro Detetive! Você se deu o trabalho de comprar este delicioso bolo de natal da confeitaria da Madame X? Oh...Delicioso! Maravilhoso! Sim, Sim! Não sei como te agradecer! - Exclama o nobre chinês num estado de quase êxtase, denunciando o seu fraco por coisas doces e deliciosas.  
  
- Errr... foi mal, D. Como vê, um canto da caixa ficou amassado e acabou estragando dois dos suspiros que guarneciam... - Comenta Orcot, meio envergonhado, sabendo que D era muito criterioso quanto à apresentação visual dos quitutes que apreciava.  
  
- Não, não! Você não teve culpa... Agora, sente-se e relaxe-se que eu vou preparar um chá para nós dois. Eu sei que os meus padrões são um pouco exigentes, mas seria um autêntico crime desprezar esta delícia só por causa de dois suspiros!  
  
- Kyuuuu? - Sorri Q-Chan, flutuando de um canto para outro.   
  
- "Cara esquisito, sô!"  
  
Os minutos passam velozmente e enquanto Leon fica trocando olhares implicantes com Q-Chan, o elegante chinês retorna com uma bandeja contendo uma chaleira de porcelana trabalhada, xícaras diversas, um prato com salada de frutas e alguns biscoitos artesanais - um outro presente oferecido por um de seus clientes de costume.   
  
D serve primeiro o seu temperamental visitante e em seguida pega delicadamente uma xícara, enchendo-a com um delicioso chá, cujo perfume convidava os presentes à meditação.   
  
*****  
  
Final de tarde. Num singelo apartamento de dois quartos localizado num condomínio residencial perto de Westwood, uma figura pensativa e levemente melancólica olhava para o movimento da rua através da janela da sala.  
  
Para Naru, seria um momento particularmente doloroso e difícil. Embora ela tivesse começando a superar o trauma da dor e da perda recentes, a época de Natal era um momento cheio de carga emocional que trazia à tona emoções reprimidas e lembranças há muito tempo esquecidas.   
  
Saudosa, ela se lembrava do Natal de 1998, um dos primeiros que passou com a turma da Pensão Hinata. Naquela ocasião, Keitarô - que mal havia acabado de assumir o cargo de gerente do estabelecimento - havia tentado fugir de lá por causa de um péssimo resultado que havia tirado num simulado de cursinho para o exame preparatório da Universidade que pretendia fazer o vestibular, a Toudai.   
  
No Natal seguinte, a dupla estava tentando mais uma vez tentar entrar na Universidade, desta vez com a presença da sua antiga amiga de infância Mutsumi Otohime. Naquela noite de 24 de dezembro, Naru havia flagrado Mutsumi beijando Keitarô num parquinho e - por muito pouco - ela não havia tomado a decisão de desistir de tentar alguma coisa com ele, deixando-o para sua colega.  
  
A solidão atual da jovem estudante somente se comparava com a véspera de Natal de 2000, quando que Keitarô estava longe, fazendo um programa de intercâmbio com o seu ex-tutor Noriyasu Seta, justamente no Oeste dos Estados Unidos.   
  
Entre vagas recordações, ela se lembrava que estava triste e deprimida por dentro, apesar das brincadeiras da turma - especialmente das suas amigas Kitsune, Mutsumi, Sarah e da Kaolla - e da animação da festa, movimentada e cheia de bebidas e iguarias diversas.  
  
De lá para cá, todos os outros natais - incluindo o do ano passado - Naru havia podido compartilhar com Keitarô sem grandes incidentes - exceto, talvez, por um ou outro acidente pervertido da parte dele - o que a deixava momentaneamente irritada, causando os incidentes de costume. Mas logo isto passava por causa das trocas de presentes, das canções natalinas e da ceia comemorativa.   
  
Reprimindo uma discreta lágrima que insistia em sair de seu olho direito, Naru se recordava do Natal anterior que passou com o seu marido, estando já casada - aquele que seria o último que passariam juntos nesta vida.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
- Keitarô, sua anta! Você tem coragem de me dar ISTO para uma moça como eu? - Esbravejava Narusegawa atirando um pacote aberto na cabeça de seu atrapalhado marido. Dentro do mesmo havia um conjunto de lingerie descaradamente erótico, com rendas, cinta-liga e aberturas "estrategicamente colocadas".   
  
- IIIIKHHH! Perdão! Perdão! Na-Narusegawa! E-eu devo ter trocado o-os presentes. E-era para este pacote ter sido entregue na festa do amigo secreto com o Haitani e o Shirai! - Tentava se defender o pobre rapaz, enquanto corria da fúria de sua linda esposa, que queria esganá-lo.   
  
- Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar pelo meu sobrenome? Sou casada contigo! E mesmo que fosse um engano, você não toma jeito! Nem acredito que você tenha tido coragem de comprar um treco imoral numa data tão bonita! - Naru continuava zangada, embora momentaneamente tivesse desistido de perseguir Keitarô, resolvendo dar-lhe um de seus sermões que fazia quando ele cometia algum erro fenomenal.   
  
- De-desculpe-me, acho que você tem razão... E-eu sou m-mesmo uma anta! - Diz o rapaz, envergonhado e arrependido de ter comprado aquele traje para tirar um sarro de seus ex-colegas na festa de amigo secreto.   
  
Apesar de continuar sendo o garoto distraído e desajeitado de sempre, a convivência com os veteranos da faculdade e as mudanças pela qual passara haviam deixado Keitarô Urashima um pouco mais vivido e ligeiramente mais malandro.  
  
- Keitarô! Não... - Naru subitamente muda de reação e percebe que o seu ex-parceiro de estudos estava demonstrando sinceridade no que dizia, além de ter percebido que poderia tê-lo magoado.   
  
- Vo-você me perdoa?  
  
- Ai, querido, me desculpe! Admito que fiquei de novo nervosa, como sempre... Mas, quero fazer uma trégua até o Ano Novo... Não vamos brigar mais. Gostaria que o ano que vem a gente começasse com o pé direito. - Responde Naru, fazendo força para mostrar um sorriso e esquecer do incidente.  
  
- Naru, eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você, amor. Sei que a data é meio imprópria para isto, mas como a gente se encontra pouco por causa de nossos trabalhos...  
  
- Tudo bem, pode falar, Keitarô. - Responde a jovem estudante formada, com uma ponta de curiosidade e dúvida.  
  
- Você sabe que a nossa situação não está muito fácil financeiramente. Eu fiz alguns contatos e não sei se você aceitaria, mas estava pensando da gente ir pros Estados Unidos e ficar lá por um ou dois anos. Existe um programa de intercâmbio universitário e estou pretendendo pegar uma bolsa remunerada para estudar as tribos indígenas do Deserto do Oeste daquele país. - Responde Keitarô fazendo força para não gaguejar ou deixar mal explicada alguma coisa.  
  
- De novo? Mal a gente se casou e você voltou a pensar numa coisa destas? Até parece que você gosta mais daquelas relíquias antigas do que de mim! - Responde Naru, em um tom de voz irritado, voltando a ficar nervosa de novo.  
  
- Mas, Naru... É só temporariamente...  
  
- Aliás, senhor Keitarô Urashima, o que é que a Califórnia tem que o Japão não tem? Não está querendo me trocar por uma loira escultural de olhos azuis, dando uma de gostoso pra cima das meninas de lá, não é? - A jovem esposa volta à ofensiva, desta vez apelando para os brios masculinos de seu amado.  
  
- Não, não é isto, Naru... E é só por pouco tempo, eu juro! Se conseguir esta bolsa, depois pretendo voltar para o Japão, fazer um doutorado e arranjar um emprego decente na Universidade. Daí, a nossa vida poderá ser mais tranqüila financeiramente... - Responde Urashima, temendo que a sua última chance de progredir na vida estivesse indo por água abaixo, embora estivesse sinceramente pensando na felicidade de Naru.  
  
- Keitarô... - A jovem ruiva escuta atentamente a explicação do seu marido e aos poucos, a face dura e emburrada dá lugar a uma expressão mista de ternura, ansiedade e tristeza.  
  
- Naru, o quê?  
  
- Por favor, não me deixe só! E-eu sofri muito quando você foi com o Seta-san naquela vez para a América! Tive que me entregar à Toudai e no meu serviço para não lembrar da saudade e da dor de saber que você estava longe de mim!... - Naru começa a se emocionar e finalmente abre o jogo para o seu amado, abraçando-o fortemente.  
  
- Naru, não chore... - Keitarô também se emociona e abraça a sua amada. Ambos choram com os rostos colados, estando de joelhos no assoalho do pequeno apartamento por algum tempo.   
  
- E-eu confesso que também fiquei preocupada... O salário que estou ganhando aqui não é o suficiente para te ajudar nas despesas! E a-ainda e-eu não t-terminei um curso para aprimorar o meu inglês q-que está pesando no seu orçamento! - Reprimindo os soluços, finalmente a jovem ruiva revela a sua verdadeira opinião a respeito da idéia do seu marido.   
  
- Naru, não queria te fazer sofrer... Sei que a nossa situação está difícil, não queria que fosse deste jeito... - Diz Keitarô acariciando o rosto de sua jovem esposa.   
  
- Sei que você está fazendo aquilo que gosta e fi-fico orgulhosa disto... amor! E eu quero lutar com você... Não te falei ainda, mas pretendo fazer um teste pra ver se pego uma bolsa de estudos numa Universidade Americana! Se você quiser, eu juro que te acompanho, nem que seja até nos confins do mundo! - Diz Naru, com uma resolução incomum para a sua personalidade habitual.  
  
- Amor... eu.... - Keitarô fica sem saber o que falar, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.  
  
- Sabe, estou cansada de sentir me sozinha... de ter medo... Eu te achava um fracote e um banana há anos atrás, mas hoje sinto que você estava lutando por seus sonhos, e que poucos tiveram esta determinação que você tem! - Desabafa a jovem professora, abraçando fortemente o ex-gerente da pensão que fez parte da sua vida por muito tempo.  
  
- Naruse...   
  
- Keitarô! Prometa-me!  
  
- Sim... Pode falar...  
  
- Não me deixe só!... Eu quero te acompanhar aonde você for... Nem que isto seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida!  
  
- Naru... E-eu prometo! Estarei sempre... ao teu lado.... - Promete o atrapalhado rapaz arqueólogo à sua companheira de todos os momentos..  
  
- Querido... - Sussurra Naru, com a sua voz fortemente emocionada pela sensação de estar junto com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Beije-me...  
  
[Fim do Flashback)  
  
"Ma-mãe?" Com uma voz infantil e delicada, Kei-Kun, ou melhor, o unicórnio branco que Naru adquirira na Pet Shop de Count D interrompe o devaneio de sua mestra, ou melhor, de sua mãe adotiva.   
  
Embora ele soubesse o nome de sua mestra, Naru o acostumara a chamá-la de mãe. Ainda como conseqüência do desastroso episódio que tivera com o unicórnio pouco antes de reencontrar Leon. Sentindo-se ainda culpada pelo incidente - que lembrava para ela um incesto - ela decidira adotar uma atitude cautelosa a respeito.  
  
Com o rosto úmido de lágrimas, Naru esboça um sorriso e abraça ternamente Kei-Kun. Apesar de saber no fundo que Keitarô não estava fisicamente presente, a jovem ruiva sentia-se confortada, fortalecida e consolada pela companhia do ser que era a imagem e semelhança de seu ex-marido.  
  
- Oh, Kei-Kun, você está com fome? - diz Naru, olhando com ternura ao seu companheiro e protegido.  
  
Timidamente e com uma delicadeza fora do normal, o unicórnio acena negativamente. Ele já havia comido alguns doces japoneses durante aquela tarde fria e estava satisfeito.   
  
Na sua pureza e inocência, o mitológico ser em forma de gente estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso e admirado com a decoração da singela árvore de natal, decorada com algumas luzes e raros cartões que Naru havia recebido - entre eles, um de seus colegas do curso de mestrado da UCLA, um das garotas da pensão Hinata e outro de sua família - bem como a mesa da sala de jantar, enfeitada com uma imaculada toalha branca.   
  
Para economizar tempo, a jovem viúva já havia encomendado o peru de natal, um bolo de confeitaria, alguns salgadinhos e dentro da geladeira estava o champanhe num balde metálico cheio de cubos de gelo para este fim. Só que, mantendo fiel às suas tradições do seu país, ela fizera alguns pratos típicos, como alguns sushis e um pratinho de sashimi.   
  
- Ma-mãe? - Pergunta Kei-Kun balbuciando com certa dificuldade e timidez, mas cujos olhos denotavam uma vivacidade e inteligência incomuns.  
  
- Sim querido? Pode falar... - Diz a sua jovem mestra com ternura, acariciando os cabelos negros penteados do pequeno ser.  
  
- Ma-mãe gosta de Kei-Kun?  
  
- É claro que eu gosto! Você é o meu pequeno anjo que veio alegrar minha vida! - Sorri a ruiva, dando um rápido beijo na face direita do unicórnio..  
  
- O que é... Natal? - Pergunta o puro ser, lembrando-se das propagandas que vira na televisão recentemente.  
  
- Ai, como posso dizer? Natal é uma festa que lembra o nascimento do Filho de Deus chamado Jesus... - Diz Naru, após pensar um pouco, tentando se esforçar para falar coisas aparentemente simples, mas profundas.  
  
- E o que é Festa?  
  
- Bem... festa é um dia especial aonde as pessoas ficam mais contentes e preparam coisas gostosas para comer e passar o dia. - Responde a ruiva enquanto termina de ajeitar uma estrela estilizada na ponta do pinheirinho de Natal.  
  
- Kei-Kun queria dar... presente para ma-mãe. Mas não tenho... - Responde o pequeno companheiro de Naru, um pouco triste por ter visto pessoas trocando presentes na televisão e não poder fazer o mesmo com a sua mestra.  
  
- Não diga isto, meu anjo. Você é o meu maior presente! Vá lavar o seu rostinho e se trocar, porque daqui a pouco a gente vai jantar, querido! - Responde a jovem viúva, ao mesmo tempo surpresa e comovida pela inocência de Kei-Kun.  
  
- Sim, ma-mãe...  
  
Enquanto com passos rápidos e ágeis o pequeno e puro ser se dirige ao banheiro, Naru termina de dar uma olhada e se prepara para servir a mesa. Seria um Natal diferente dos anteriores, mas ela estava pelo menos começando a se sentir em paz consigo mesma. E a companhia de Kei-Kun a ajudaria trazer um sentido para esta noite de festividades aparentemente solitária, bem como a sua vida.   
  
Subitamente a campainha toca. Quem seria?  
  
Naru hesita um pouco. Ela não estava esperando visitas neste dia, já que não tinha convidado colegas ou amigos, seja na escola ou no curso de pós-graduação.   
  
A jovem professora havia pensado em convidar Leon para a ceia há dias atrás, só que infelizmente não o havia localizado a tempo. Depois, pensava ela, era provável que ele passasse a festa na casa dos pais ou das irmãs dele.   
  
Naru estava sentindo um pouco a ausência de seu "amigo", que estava há pelo menos uma semana sem falar com ela, mas estava ciente que ele estava muito ocupado - ao ver as notícias sobre a guerra de gangues na Cidade dos Anjos nos programas vespertinos. De modo que ela não chegou a insistir para importuná-lo ao telefone, embora tivesse deixado um recado na caixa de mensagens.  
  
Aqueles foram dias terríveis e a professora orava todas as noites, pedindo ao Senhor que protegesse Leon e o conservasse vivo diante daquela verdadeira guerra.   
  
Embora nunca tivesse sido muito religiosa, Naru começara aos poucos a redescobrir um Deus maior do que a vã teoria humana e a pensar sobre sua espiritualidade, a partir do momento em que despertou em sua alma uma nova razão de viver, decidindo não se entregar aos remédios e à bebida, como fizera após a perda de seu amado.   
  
Era perfeitamente compreensível que Leon estivesse esgotado, estressado ou até mesmo em serviço, e que talvez fosse preferível o jovem policial passar o Natal sem pressões ou insistências de sua parte.   
  
Ainda era cedo para se pensar em algo... Mais forte, embora o seu coração desejasse reencontrar com ele o mais rápido possível.   
  
Por outro lado, havia o medo de que tivesse que fazer uma escolha, difícil e dolorosa. Entre a companhia fiel e certa de Kei-Kun e um relacionamento incerto, só que mais concreto com Leon.  
  
A jovem professora receava que - mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo - isto acabasse se constituindo numa infração do estranho contrato firmado com Count D, apesar de uma parte de seu coração desejar ver e tocar o atraente detetive.   
  
Por outro lado, o seu relacionamento com o Unicórnio estava se modificando aos poucos. Ela não o via tanto como substituto de Keitarô, mas como se inconscientemente tivesse a chance e a oportunidade de redimir de seu passado, dando mais atenção e carinho a alguém que era a imagem e a semelhança daquele que poderia ter sido Keitarô Urashima.  
  
De certa forma, aos poucos ela estava cuidando de si mesma ao tratar do pequeno Kei-Kun, deixando cicatrizar as feridas e os mal-entendidos não resolvidos da época em que conhecera Keitarô.  
  
Naru Urashima não tinha mais aquela quase paranóia de ficar praticamente isolada no apartamento, já que aos poucos estava conseguindo conciliar a sua agitada vida acadêmica e profissional com a sua necessidade íntima de companhia e afeto, representada pela misteriosa criatura que D lhe dera.  
  
Depois, Kei-Kun era obediente o suficiente para ficar escondido no seu quarto, já que vez ou outra, Naru era obrigada a aturar visitas incômodas de vizinhos idosos, colegas de faculdade convidando-a para passear e irritantes vendedores de seguros. Nunca ninguém havia desconfiado de nada e no que dependesse dela, iria continuar assim.  
  
- Já vai. Vou abrir a porta. - Diz Naru, enquanto preguiçosamente se dirige à entrada do apartamento. Ao mesmo tempo, ela dá uma olhada preocupada e sussurra ao seu pequeno unicórnio de estimação: "Kei-Kun, pode esperar-me no quarto enquanto a mamãe atende a visita?".  
  
- "Está bem ma-mãe." - Obedece Kei-Kun, desistindo de ir ao banheiro e indo para o quarto que costumava dormir.  
  
Satisfeita por ter um companheiro obediente e leal, Naru se dirige à porta, antes que o visitante resolva apertar de novo a campainha. Com seus dedos longos e finos, ela destranca a fechadura da porta do apartamento e dá um passo para trás, se esforçando para se mostrar simpática.  
  
- Olá, feliz Natal! Que surpresa agradável...!  
  
- Oi, desculpe-me pelo atraso e pela cara de pau...   
  
- Leon, é você?!  
  
Naru fica surpresa ao ver a figura do seu protetor, amigo e... algo a mais. Ela não sabia se o cumprimentava, pedia para entrar ou se chorava.  
  
O policial loiro estava usando no momento uma jaqueta de couro, uma camiseta de mangas compridas, calça de lã cor cáqui e tênis de caminhada. Ele segurava um pacote esplendidamente embrulhado, além de trazer debaixo do braço uma sacola contendo algo provavelmente comestível.   
  
Leon havia estado até a poucos instantes na Pet Shop de D, conversando e trocando impressões com ele sobre alguns rumores e somente uma olhada ocasional do seu relógio o alertou para seu próximo compromisso. Para piorar - mesmo conhecendo todos os atalhos e caminhos mais curtos para o bairro aonde Naru morava - ele não contava com o caos do trânsito de Los Angeles nesta época do ano.  
  
A sua primeira reação foi de alegria por ver a sua amiga ruiva contente e com saúde. Só que no instante seguinte, a expressão do rosto de Leon muda para surpresa e espanto.   
  
Embora Naru estivesse bem à sua frente, era possível ver uma sombra saindo de um dos quartos do apartamento - que estava iluminado por uma fraca luz de lâmpada e pelas velas espalhadas nos cômodos. Mesmo assim, os olhos treinados do policial distinguiam uma estranha silhueta que era projetada como uma daquelas sombras de Teatro Chinês.  
  
A de um estranho cavalo com um chifre pontudo na testa.   
  
Nota do Autor:  
  
Peço desculpas aos leitores pela demora em atualizar este capítulo - quase 3 meses!   
  
Ao contrário da tensão e inquietude dos capítulos anteriores, procurei colocar um pouco mais de humor e de situações do quotidiano de Leon e Naru, lembrando um pouco o espírito do Love Hina.   
  
A fanfic prossegue no capítulo 8 que deve sair no final de fevereiro para começo de março (se o micro não der pau ;-) ), contando o início de uma reviravolta que marcará a fic, bem como o desdobramento do caso Biff.  
  
Meus agradecimentos aos leitores que tem prestigiado esta fic, tanto no AFAS como na Webfanfics e na Fanfiction.net, bem como no fórum do Kdanimes, aonde "Despedida" tem sido bem acolhida.  
  
Em especial, agradeço à Rogue, Wishmistress e Chii Motosuwa pelo incentivo, comentários e apoio recebidos. Também agradeço ao colega Alleran pelas oportunas sugestões e comentários a respeito da trama.  
  
Rogue: Este capítulo não teria surgido se não fosse por sua sugestão de meses atrás. Muito obrigado pelo incentivo que tem me dado nesta fic e nos artigos.   
  
Wishmistress: Sim, você descobriu o pequeno segredo envolvendo a trama da fic. Realmente Count D não é um ser humano (embora pareça ser) e ele tem mais poderes que o OVA sugere.   
  
Chii: Obrigado por você ter lido esta fic. E agradeço pela observação que me fez no MSN dias atrás. Sim, os seres da loja de animais de D assumem a forma da pessoa mais querida pelos seus donos, embora não mudem de aparência caso a pessoa se apaixone por outra (como o caso de Naru com Leon). De qualquer forma, no manga apenas algumas pessoas conseguem ver os animais como eles realmente são (Chris, o irmão caçula de Leon era uma destas pessoas).   
  
Alleran, você soube como poucos ir direto na "moral da história" da fic. Espero que este capítulo seja do seu agrado, assim como dos leitores. E é claro que o nosso amigo Biff vai aparecer em grande estilo nos capítulos finais...  
  
Escrito por: Calerom.  
  
Versão Final: 13 de Fevereiro de 2004.  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	8. Descobertas e Decisões

**CAPÍTULO 8:   
**  
**Descobertas e Decisões.   
**  
Faltavam poucos minutos para o início do dia 25 de dezembro. As ruas da Cidade de Los Angeles estavam lotadas de gente, e o ruído combinado dos inúmeros fogos de artifícios, bem como os jingles natalinos, e os buzinaços dos veículos nas avenidas, davam o tom daquela noite.   
Só que, destoando do espírito festivo desta época do ano, uma pessoa alta e forte andava em alta velocidade com o seu automóvel conversível cor "amarelo-pikachu", como se estivesse sem destino.   
  
Apesar de ter sido uma noite agradável e até inesquecível em vários aspectos, o jovem Leon Orcot estava com o semblante carregado e angustiado, com uma sensação indizível a torturar e corroer a sua alma.   
  
Justo agora que estava encontrando um rumo para a sua insossa vida particular, descobrindo uma nova força de viver e se apaixonando pela jovem ruiva chamada Naru Urashima - ex-Narusegawa - o Destino havia lhe pregado uma charada cruel e que fatalmente o levaria de novo ao caos e a incerteza dos conturbados primeiros tempos em que começou a trabalhar nos casos envolvendo a Pet Shop de Count D.   
  
O primeiro impulso que teve após sair do apartamento da ruiva foi o de querer gritar, blasfemar e maldizer a esta cruel e invisível divindade que jogava com os sentimentos e vidas das pessoas... E o segundo impulso foi o de querer correr a toda velocidade para Chinatown para interrogar e cobrar explicações de Count D, mesmo que tivesse que apelar para a ignorância.   
  
Somente o enigmático nobre chinês poderia ter uma ligação com a estranha silhueta que Leon jurou que viu, ao entrar naquele pequeno apartamento de 2 quartos no bairro de Westwood.   
  
O apartamento de sua amada Naru. A pessoa que cativara o seu coração.   
  
Foi somente por uma fração de segundo, mas este detalhe não escapou aos olhos treinados do policial. Ele não estava embriagado ou sonhando acordado para deixar-se confundir por qualquer besteira.   
  
_"Mas é claro, como pude ser tão idiota?"_, monologava o loiro consigo mesmo enquanto recordava os fatos recentes – enterrados no seu subconsciente devido ao stress acumulado dos últimos dias e da sobrecarga de trabalho por causa da recente guerra de gangues – ocorridos nos últimos meses.   
  
Fazia pouco menos de 2 meses, mais precisamente naquela manhã em que apareceu no apartamento da Naru para levar aquele jovem nipônico que nunca tinha visto antes ao hospital. Depois, a tarde cinzenta e nublada aonde vira a jovem ruiva dando a última despedida ao seu amado naquele cemitério fora da cidade; Mais tarde, a missão para tentar – inutilmente – desvendar as circunstâncias misteriosas do assassinato do magnata Ferris. Até finalmente o seu pensamento e suas lembranças chegarem até a memória daquele reencontro casual com a jovem senhora Urashima poucos dias mais tarde.   
  
Em plena Chinatown, se preparando para entrar na loja de Count D.   
  
Tentando raciocinar o mais friamente possível – tanto quanto suas emoções conflitantes e conturbadas o permitiam – Leon chegara à conclusão de que Naru não estava andando naquele bairro apenas para ver as vitrines. Com tantos lugares para se visitar, o que ela tinha ido fazer na fatídica Pet Shop? Era muita coincidência para ser verdade!   
  
E além do mais, depois que o loiro e a ruiva começaram a sair juntos e conversar mais freqüentemente ao telefone, ela nunca chegou a tocar naquele assunto e sequer mencionou quem seria o misterioso acompanhante que estava junto com ela com o rosto encoberto, na saída da loja do chinês.   
  
A não ser que...   
  
_"Droga! Droga!!!"_ – Com um gesto de pura raiva, Leon dá um soco instintivo no painel de seu carro e quase se machuca. A verdade vem como um raio na sua mente consciente, tal como um facho de luz iluminando as trevas que cobriam os recônditos de sua alma.   
  
Decerto, a sua amiga – e a esta altura do campeonato, quase namorada – na ânsia de preencher a sensação de perda provocada pela morte do marido, deve ter ouvido falar da fama da Pet Shop e com certeza, D teria oferecido algum de seus exóticos – e perigosos - espécimes para ela.   
  
Leon sente o coração apertar e ser espremido até a última gota de sangue só de imaginar que destino negro estava reservado para uma garota que ele conhecia há muito pouco tempo, mas que estava conquistando o seu coração.   
  
Com horror, ele se recorda dos primeiros casos que teve de desvendar na misteriosa loja de Count D e constata que a grande maioria dos clientes do aristocrata chinês teve uma morte trágica ou passou por uma situação dolorosa, envolvendo a perda de algo muito importante para elas – um amor, um ente querido, um parente, etc.   
  
Mesmo aqueles que sobreviveram às estas bizarras experiências tiveram que passar por lições que marcariam o resto de suas vidas.   
  
Não! Nem em sonhos ele poderia permitir que Naru sofresse as conseqüências trágicas daquelas cláusulas ambíguas presentes nos contratos de D.   
  
Era evidente que o chinês sabia de tudo e que não mencionou este detalhe na última vez que o policial visitou a Pet Shop – coincidentemente naquele final de tarde de véspera de Natal.   
  
Leon estremecia de temor e de fúria só de pensar caso a Naru se machucasse seriamente ou fosse morta por um daqueles seres. Ele jamais perdoaria a si mesmo e a D caso a garota tivesse o horrível destino de outros clientes.   
  
O policial do LAPD se recorda de que, nos primeiros tempos, estava firmemente convicto de que Count D devia vender drogas ou estar envolvido com alguma máfia para que tantas mortes e desaparecimentos ocorressem. E tentara de todos os modos encontrar evidências que comprovassem esta tese, que se provou equivocada.   
  
Aos poucos, ele foi adentrando num misterioso mundo: Inacessível e inatingível para seu limitado conhecimento das incertezas da mente e da alma humanas.   
  
Um mundo de amores não resolvidos, de carmas, destinos entrelaçados e de segredos, que eram revelados pelo enigmático aristocrata de modos delicados, mente sutil e suas criaturas quase humanas.   
  
Em verdade, D não matava e muito menos tampouco induzia as pessoas a terem aqueles tristes destinos através dos seres que vendia. Eram os próprios clientes que escolhiam errar e sofrer pelas suas escolhas, devido a seus pecados e ambições pessoais.   
  
Com o tempo, Leon e D começaram a ficar amigos e - em mais de uma ocasião - o nobre chinês ajudou o temperamental loiro a resolver vários mistérios. Aos poucos, e de forma gradativa, o policial da cidade dos anjos começou a descobrir uma realidade espiritual bem diferente daquela que vivia – materialista e sem muitas perspectivas.   
  
Só que tudo isto não servia - naquele momento - de consolo para aquela sensação de tormenta que sentia por dentro. Não, não era azia e nem tinha relação com a comida feita pela Naru. Era algo que ele não conseguia definir direito.   
  
Seria medo de ver Naru infringir qualquer uma das cláusulas do suposto contrato firmado com D e pagar por seus erros? De ele mesmo ter que assistir a este desfecho sinistro sem poder fazer nada que pudesse impedi-lo? Ou... seria amor e o medo de ficar sem esta presença confortante que lhe trazia paz e serenidade à sua vida caótica?   
  
A única coisa que ele sabia ao certo é que - cedo ou tarde - teria que conversar com aqueles dois. Count D e Naru. E abrir o jogo com ambos. Do contrário, ele jamais poderia voltar a encarar a si mesmo, ainda mais se alguma coisa especialmente grave acontecesse e fizesse "aquela pessoa" sofrer.   
  
_- "Mas... como? Como irei me abrir sobre algo tão sério com ela, se nem sou sequer namorado e começamos a sair juntos há menos de três semanas?"_ - Pensa Leon enquanto que no último instante o seu carro consegue desviar de um caminhão de lixo que estava cometendo uma barbeiragem.   
  
De fato, ele nunca foi muito bom de conversa, a não ser para interrogar elementos de submundo e arrancar informações de meliantes. A última paquera que tivera – há vários anos atrás – disse que ele era tão sutil quanto um mamute se equilibrando na corda bamba.   
  
É não havia outro jeito. Ele teria que descobrir tudo o que D sabia primeiro antes de falar com a ruiva. Só que antes de tomar alguma iniciativa precipitada, um lampejo de bom senso percorre o seu cérebro repleto de indagações conflitantes e a sua mão esquerda tateia em busca do seu aparelho celular.   
  
Relembrando mentalmente um número o qual raramente ligava, Leon liga o pequeno aparelhinho e aguarda uns instantes antes de ouvir uma voz conhecida.   
  
- Alô, Jill? Você está no apartamento? A gente poderia conversar um pouquinho? É urgente! É uma questão de vida ou morte que só você pode me ajudar! Daqui a uma meia hora? Ok... Eu passo no seu apê neste horário. Ah, e feliz Natal! Até. – Disse Leon, finalizando com um sorriso melancólico e amargo.   
  
Pelo visto, seria uma noite de Natal totalmente diferente das que ele havia vivido até então.   
  
Naquele mesmo instante, a jovem Naru se preparava para repousar. O dia seguinte seria cheio e só restavam poucas horas de descanso. Ainda com o seu vestido de festa e o gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça, ela apanha a figura do pequeno Kei-kun - que estava completamente adormecido – em seus braços e decide levá-lo no seu quarto.   
  
Embora o pequeno ser mitológico tivesse o seu próprio aposento, na verdade, era Naru que precisava de companhia.   
  
Em que pese o fato dela ter ficado muito contente por ter visto e reencontrado o jovem policial de quem ela começou a gostar de verdade nesta noite natalina, a jovem ruiva estava se sentindo novamente carente e confusa por dentro.   
  
Mais do que ninguém, ela queria se abrir com Leon, contar o que se passou com ela nestes últimos dois meses, revelar o seu coração e a sua alma para ele. Só que inconscientemente a jovem Naru também morria de medo de quebrar inconscientemente alguma cláusula do contrato firmado com D – que lhe garantia a posse do unicórnio – e de perder Kei-kun mais cedo ou mais tarde.   
  
Era sofrimento demais para uma pessoa só. Primeiro o horror de ver Keitarô caído e com o nariz sangrando no chão. A correria para tentar salvar a vida, a ajuda oferecida por aquele policial – Leon – que ela nunca tinha visto antes, o desespero no hospital, a amarga sensação de impotência diante da tragédia anunciada pelos médicos.   
  
Depois, a dor da perda irreparável e o dilaceramento da alma na hora de se despedir de seu grande amor.   
  
Em seguida, a depressão, o álcool e os remédios.   
  
Sem falar naquele incidente daquela noite de sexta-feira que ainda latejava na sua mente e que de tempos em tempos a fazia sentir a pior das pecadoras, uma pervertida impenitente, apesar de ter agido mais por carência que por luxúria.   
  
Como a vida podia ser tão cruel assim?   
  
Se não tivesse descoberto uma razão de viver, ela já teria feito alguma besteira ou ficado irreversivelmente neurótica.   
  
E a sua razão de viver estava em seus braços: Kei-kun. O pequeno e dócil anjo que a fez sair daquele estado de depressão e voltar a sorrir para a vida. Ela sentia-se profundamente grata ao misterioso Count D por ter-lhe dado esta segunda chance de reconstruir a sua vida e o seu relacionamento com o finado marido como ele deveria ter sido.   
  
Ao colocar delicadamente o corpo adormecido do pequeno unicórnio em sua cama de casal, Naru nota que a fisionomia do unicórnio em forma humana lembrava muito a de Keitarô, ainda que fosse mais jovem, lembrando mais a de um menino de 12 anos do que de um adulto.   
  
Aqueles traços simples e meigos pareciam para ela, ao mesmo tempo misteriosos e familiares - despertando lembranças de um passado perdido, praticamente esquecido no seu inconsciente. De tempos passados aonde ela não se precisava preocupar com a vida, e era pura e inocente... como uma criança. Será que?   
  
Embora a sua mente não conseguisse recordar de tudo, o seu coração ainda guardava aquela deliciosa sensação. Era aquele mesmo sentimento. Aquele mesmo gostar. Aquele mesmo amor.   
  
Sim, desde aquele primeiro encontro, quando tinha menos de 3 anos de idade, ela sempre gostou daquele menino de olhar puro e sonhador que brincava com a sua amiguinha chamada Mu-chan. Só que a mudança inesperada e as circunstâncias da vida fizeram com que perdessem o contato com ambos.   
  
Seria carma? Seria destino? Ela sabia que Keitarô se fora, mas de alguma forma, Kei-kun aparecera na vida para preencher aquele enorme vazio na sua vida e reconfortá-la.   
  
Contudo, nesta noite de Natal, Naru passou a descobrir um novo sentimento. Algo desconhecido, inesperado e inquietante para ela.   
  
O sentimento de ter o seu coração dividido, coisa que nunca acontecera antes.   
  
Acariciando os cabelos negros de Kei-Kun, ela relembra os momentos vividos há poucas horas atrás...   
  
(Continua)   
  
**COMENTÁRIOS:   
**  
Atendendo a pedidos, estou colocando o preview da primeira cena do capítulo 8 da Fanfic "Despedida". Ela está em processo de revisão e falta pouco para fechar o capítulo.   
  
Esta fic tem uma importancia toda especial para mim, já que foi a primeira a ficar conhecida entre os leitores, assim dizer, apesar de Love Hina e de Pet Shop of Horrors não serem séries exatamente populares.   
  
Comecei a esboçar o inédito capítulo 8 em março, mas o grosso do capítulo foi feito em Abril, a partir da 2a quinzena, numa época em que apesar de estar contente com a perspectiva de mudança de cidade e de um novo emprego, estava muito preocupado por causa de uma série de acontecimentos que afetaram a minha vida pessoal.   
  
Este trecho, bem como os outros, reflete de certa forma o meu estado de espírito.   
  
Se tivesse escrito "despedida" no período que vai de Abril a Junho deste ano, com certeza teria saído uma obra mais contundente e trágica. Pessoalmente, teria prolongado o período de "luto" da Naru, tê-la feito sofrer mais do que sofreu e feito ela ficar obcecada com o Kei-kun.   
  
Da mesma forma, a aproximação dela com o policial Leon teria sido muito mais difícil do que o descrito na fic e mais conturbada... possívelmente nem teria sido uma atração e sim uma fuga da realidade.   
  
Dedico este capítulo ao Lexas (o responsável por fazer me interessar por fanfics de Love Hina), à Mandora (por ter lido e comentado o beta do beta numa época em que estava sem saber o que continuar) e para a Patrícia (pensou que ia me esquecer de você, querida? Este capítulo tem um pouco da sua "marca").   
  
Agradeço também aos comentários das colegas Wishmistress e Dark Neherenia, além de todos os leitores que prestigiaram esta fic.   
  
Assim que resolver um "n" que surgiu na parte final do capítulo 8, vou ver se consigo publicá-lo nos sites aonde estão postados esta fanfiction.   
  
Reviews e comentários, please!!! Ou jogo o resto do rascunho dos capítulos remanescente desta fic no fundo do Vale das Esperanças Perdidas, lacrando-a com a Chave do Esquecimento! (Sim, eu sei também ser mau!)   
  
Ja Matta Ne!   
  
Calerom. 


End file.
